Les monologues perdus
by Badquilla
Summary: Après son retour sur l'Arche, Bellamy contemple la Terre. Cependant, ses pensées se tournent aussi vers Clarke ; il décide de lui laisser un message-radio sur une fréquence spécifique. Un par jour. Mais si la jeune fille abandonnée sur la planète embrasée, toujours en vie, décidait de faire la même chose, sans que jamais leurs bouteilles jetées à la mer ne se croisent ?
1. Un message jeté à la mer

_Nota bene_ : Chers vous, j'ai grincé les dents de rage en voyant le cliff-hanger de malade que nous a offert le final des la saison 4 de The 100 : alors, puisque nous avons une longue, très longue, année devant vous, je vous propose une fanfiction sur du bon BellaClarke, ou encore "the longest distance relationship". Ou encore... ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces six ans et des poussières. Bonne lecture !

 **/!\ Attention pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la saison 4, passez votre chemin. Cette fanfiction est lourde de spoilers qui pourraient gâcher VOTRE VIE.**

 **Chapitre I :**

Seul dans l'espace, cet infini noir, à peine ponctué de lointains scintillements qui ont rappelé de tout temps à chaque astronaute à quel point il se trouvait à présent loin de chez lui. Leur silence n'avait alors d'égal que la tristesse des hommes rendus muets par la profondeur du vide qu'ils contemplaient.

Le sentiment de sa solitude frappa Bellamy Blake de plein fouet.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver là, enfin, entouré par les autres survivants dans cet anneau de métal glacé qui flottait inlassablement au milieu de l'espace, infini, invincible. Et pourtant, alors qu'il regardait la boule flamboyante grignotée par la grisaille des cendres qui, un jour, avait été la Terre… Bellamy pouvait encore se rappeler du bruit vivace qui en émanait lorsqu'il avait ses deux pieds ancrés au sol, si varié dans son immensité, entre les pépiements des oiseaux et les frémissements des feuillages sous la caresse du vent. Le tout formait un écho tenace qui amplifiait sa solitude. Dans l'espace, il n'y avait que le vide sans égal.

Après avoir connu les fastes de la vie Terrienne, le jeune homme ne pouvait supporter ce retour à l'immuabilité d'acier qui l'avait entouré pendant toute son enfance. Même s'il faisait l'effort de tendre l'oreille, il ne parvenait pas à percevoir l'agitation des autres, tout semblait être déjà revenu à la normale, comme du temps de Jaha. Raven derrière ses ordinateurs, le visage faiblement éclairé par la luminescence des écrans et le regard déjà fixe, devenait une sorte d'idole de marbre qui ne bougeait que rarement, idolâtrée par les autres habitants de l'Arche pour la survie qu'elle leur avait apportée, mais dont la moindre défaillance était crainte. Monty s'affairant aux machines, toujours fébrile maintenant qu'il se sentait dans son élément, et donnant des conseils à tout va. Bellamy pouvait encore l'entendre répéter d'un ton pressant : « Dans l'eau, les algues, dans l'eau. Vous êtes zombifiés ou quoi ? ».

Et Echo, la Native à laquelle personne ne parvenait encore à accorder sa confiance, assise comme lui dans un coin solitaire de l'anneau, à contempler peureusement cette immensité qui l'éloignait tant de sa terre natale. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisée, il s'était vaguement inquiété de son teint pâle et creusé. Les yeux vides, jadis si remplis d'une rage calculatrice, de la guerrière ne reflétaient plus aucun espoir elle avait renoncé à son suicide pour vivre une existence ternie qui ne semblait pas lui convenir et Bellamy s'était fait la réflexion que pour Emori et elle, plus que pour les autres, la sensation de perte devait être lancinante. Jamais elles n'avaient été habituées à fouler ce sol d'acier, à n'entendre que l'écho de leurs pas lorsqu'elles se retournaient furtivement, craignant une ombre menaçante dans ce murmure éloigné.

Alors que pour lui…

Il ressentait aussi, avec une effrayante acuité, tant de pertes différentes à la fois, qu'il se sentait paralysé par elles : celle de la Terre, tout d'abord, qu'il avait appris à apprécier, ou encore celle de sa sœur, qu'il imaginait prise au piège dans le bunker - occupée à empêcher les Natifs de s'étriper entre eux, alors qu'il la revoyait encore enfant, si fragile et timorée, avec cet air glaçant qu'ont les personnes désespérées - comme lui l'était de l'espace, et plus spécifiquement, de son inactivité. Appuyant son front contre la vitre glacée qui le séparait du vide, Bellamy se surprit à repenser aux derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient adressés, par radio interposées :

 _« Je t'aime, grand frère… »_

Amertume tenace, qui enveloppe l'esprit d'un cocon de regrets.

Son regard glissa lentement, sortant de sa fixité fiévreuse, alors qu'il tentait d'éviter sa dernière peine, celle qui lui était la plus douloureuse.

Car en quittant la Terre, il avait laissé derrière lui la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner.

S'il avait deviné ce qui allait se passer, au lieu d'empêcher Echo de se suicider, il lui aurait dit sur le champ d'enfiler sa combinaison et de se rendre utile en prenant la place de Clarke. La Native aurait docilement obtempéré et la cheffe de leur petite équipe aurait pu, à présent, se tenir à côté de lui, à réfléchir – comme d'habitude – à ce qu'il fallait faire pour améliorer leur situation. Ou peut-être qu'elle se sentirait comme lui, inutile, car elle non plus n'était pas une simple ouvrière, qui se contenterait d'accomplir mécaniquement les tâches nécessaires à leur survie pour les cinq années à venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, parce qu'il était stupide, Clark allait passer cette demi-décennie sur Terre, à fixer inlassablement le ciel, si elle n'était pas déjà morte.

Bellamy fixa d'un regard vide la planète qui s'embrasait devant lui.

Il l'avait abandonnée et elle était seule ou calcinée sous les décombres.

Son cœur se fendait pitoyablement à cette pensée, car, parfois, il avait eu le vague sentiment que son attachement à la jeune fille était un peu plus qu'amical. Il pouvait se rappeler des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, toujours côte à côte, et leur dernière discussion lui semblait avoir été un adieu manqué. C'était surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se reposer un moment, avec les événements rocambolesques de ces derniers temps, et que lui-même n'avait pas pu avoir un instant de réflexion depuis… En fait, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir : sauver le monde représentait une tâche fastueuse et il n'y avait eu d'espace pour rien d'autre. Mais quand même, ils avaient mis à mort des personnes _ensemble_. Ils avaient fait front _ensemble_. Toutes ses actions bienfaisantes étaient reliées à cette petite blonde au sourire devenu bien rare.

Et jusqu'au dernier moment avant le décollage, il avait fixé d'un air éperdu la porte, espérant voir apparaître au travers des grandes plaques transparentes la silhouette de la jeune fille.

L'Arcadien se rappela alors du visage de Clarke juste avant qu'elle ne parte s'occuper de la tour. Il avait reflété un désespoir certain et aussi une certaine acceptation de son sort. Bellamy aurait voulu arrêter l'instant à cette seconde de doute. Il l'aurait prise par les épaules, en lui hurlant, malgré le vent qui se déchaînait autour d'eux, de repartir avec eux au laboratoire et tant pis pour la fin du monde, tant pis s'ils devaient tous mourir dans cette dernière communion de leurs esprits effervescents. Mais Clarke avait toujours été comme ça, attirée par les désastres et irrémédiablement prête à abandonner ses certitudes, ainsi que son avenir pour sauver son peuple de l'extinction.

Cependant, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle disparaisse pour qu'il prenne enfin conscience de son attachement à cette jeune fille toujours un peu trop têtue, sévère et acharnée ?

Et se laissant glisser contre la vitre, l'ancien garde ferma les yeux.

Plus que pour sa sœur, qu'il savait néanmoins piégée dans une sécurité surfaite, il n'y avait plus une seconde où il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Clarke. Même s'ils revenaient sur Terre dans cinq ans, comment garder leur cohésion complète sans elle ? Elle avait cimenté leur groupe depuis le début – la « Princesse » était d'un tempérament solide - et son but était devenu le leur, songea-t-il, ironique en repensant à ses propres débuts de malfaiteur. Elle avait fait de lui un meilleur homme et elle n'était même pas là pour qu'il le lui avoue.

« Bordel. » grogna-t-il en tapant rageusement sur la vitre

Bordel, redit-il ensuite, mais plus bas, à peine plus qu'un murmure étouffé qui lui fit plus mal que son cri précédent.

Et dire qu'il ne pensait quasiment jamais à sa petite amie, celle qui était, pour le coup bel et bien morte, alors que Clarke hantait son esprit, jamais palpable mais toujours présente. Gina était le fantôme, Clarke l'apparition.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher prise et à se déchaîner dans un nouvel accès de vaine rage qui briserait sa ferveur, une pensée le heurta de plein fouet : peut-être que Clark n'était pas morte, car il était toujours possible que la solution qu'elle s'était injectée soit parvenue à faire d'elle une NightBlood. Auquel cas, elle avait dû survivre aux radiations, comme Luna avant elle. CQFD.

Ses yeux glissèrent pensivement sur la radio qu'il avait emportée avec lui.

Sa fréquence ne serait pas assez forte pour atteindre la Terre, située hors de son périmètre, et les systèmes de communication de l'anneau étaient _out of order_. Mais il pouvait quand même lui laisser un message pour essayer de l'atteindre, un peu comme s'il jetait une bouteille à la mer. Qui sait ? Ce monologue lui arriverait peut-être, maintenant ou dans quelques mois.

Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'essayer ?

Bellamy prit lentement l'objet, pour le contempler un moment, caressant des ses longs doigts la ciselure de métal.

 _Une bouteille jetée à la mer_ , l'idée lui parut assez séduisante pour qu'il essaye.

Et parler au vide alors qu'il se trouvait en son centre ne lui posait pas de problème.

Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui commandait la transmission :

« Euh. Clarke, salut, c'est Bellamy. J'espère que tu recevras ce message et que tu vas... bien. On est arrivés sur l'Arche depuis trois jours et on s'organise pour survivre. Raven passe son temps devant les ordinateurs, pour s'assurer que tout le système fonctionne. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Monty et Harper travaillent à la ferme hydrolique et nous allons peut-être bientôt avoir notre première récolte. Entre temps, on devra se contenter des rations... mais ça, tu l'sais déjà. Quant à Emori et Murphy, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils foutent. Et au fond, j'crois pas que j'm'en soucie. Echo se terre, toujours un peu paniquée à l'idée de se trouver dans l'espace. Et moi, je... et bien... je »

Son regard devint un instant fixe et il soupira :

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attends. Je survis, c'est déjà ça. Et j'espère que nous nous retrouverons. »

 _May we meet again._

La phrase cent fois répétée plana un court moment dans le silence de la salle de métal, emplissant Bellamy d'une étrange impression ; il avait toujours prononcé cette formule en y mettant tout son cœur, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il espérait réellement que Clarke parviendrait, où qu'elle soit, à obtenir cet appel. C'était un sentiment qui devait être semblable à celui que Abby avait ressenti, alors qu'elle était encore sur l'Arche et attendait en vain un message de sa fille.

Avant de relâcher le bouton, le jeune homme ajouta :

« Terminé ? »


	2. L'abandonnée

**Chapitre II :**

Clarke suffoquait.

Un liquide infâme, noir et gluant, coulait hors de la plaie brûlée qui un jour avait été ses lèvres. Lointaine lui paraissait maintenant l'époque à laquelle, lorsqu'elle se coupait, elle pouvait encore voir un flot carmin couler de la blessure. A présent, la jeune fille n'était plus que douleur, ressentant chaque centimètre de sa peau détruite avec une intensité infernale qui la fit sangloter de plus belle.

Elle pouvait aussi percevoir les rugissements du vent qui charriait la cendre à l'extérieur du laboratoire et ses yeux mi-clos, infectés, fixaient le mur blanc, tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle afin de pouvoir – enfin – se traîner vers un lieu plus accueillant. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle se trouvait là, depuis le départ de ses amis, effondrée contre cette surface trop immaculée et incapable de retrouver assez de force pour se déplacer. Trois jours, aussi, pendant lesquels elle avait senti sa peau se tordre et se cloquer, comme si un feu intense continuait de brûler dans son corps, bien après sa sortie de la tempête de cendre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Clarke n'avait pas non plus réussi à dormir ; ses pensées tournaient en boucle, devenant l'équivalent d'un vieux disque rayé qui produirait un intarissable crépitement.

 _J'espère qu'ils sont saufs._

 _J'ai mal._

 _Maman…_

Et la dernière pensée, un peu plus imprécise que les autres, aux contours flous d'un rêve qui refluerait au rythme de sa conscience, lui donnait le désir de davantage s'accrocher à l'espoir que les autres reviendraient, et que pour voir ce jour arriver, elle devait survivre. Cette ultime réflexion, alors qu'elle s'était trouvée aux portes de la mort, avait d'abord pris la forme d'un vague visage à la carnation brune et parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Clarke s'était efforcée de pousser ses regrets de côté, se rendant compte qu'elle avait d'autres choses à prendre en compte avant de pouvoir se pencher sur sa solitude. Mais le visage revenait inlassablement, déjà marqué par la brume de la nostalgie. La jeune fille avait pensé en premier lieu à Lexa, son grand amour, la suppliant de venir la chercher d'une voix d'écorchée vive. Puis, quand ses plaies étaient devenues moins brûlantes, le visage avait pris des allures de vieux compagnon de cellule, un être tellement présent qu'il en devient rassurant.

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Clarke tenta de se redresser et parvint à se tenir debout sur ses jambes. Elle avait l'impression que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de la navette, un temps qui s'était converti en pleurs de souffrance. Elle se traîna difficilement vers la chambre qui jouxtait le laboratoire, jetant un regard de regret à la machine que sa mère avait détruite.

 _Si seulement…_

Lorsqu'elle vit le lit, Clarke poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avec prudence, elle s'installa sur le matelas par-dessus la couverture et étendit les jambes.

Depuis quelques temps, son esprit s'était habitué à carburer à plein régime – « c'est la panique, on fait quoi ? » - et à présent qu'elle n'avait plus qu'elle-même, ainsi que son corps martyrisé, à gérer, la jeune fille se sentait en quelque sorte soulagée. Plus personne à sauver ou pour lui demander de régler la situation… Elle était irrémédiablement seule avec ses pensées. Et cette solitude, qui aurait pu être dérangeante, l'emplit d'une douce quiétude, au lieu du désespoir qu'elle avait escompté lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa périlleuse escalade de la tour. La scène s'était déroulée comme au ralenti, elle avait vu la navette s'envoler et devenir un point lumineux dans le ciel, le cœur serré à l'idée que c'étaient ses amis qui partaient loin d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, couchée sur le lit, couverte de brûlures, elle prenait le temps de savourer la tranquillité du laboratoire, songeant que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle était laissée à elle-même : la situation lui rappelait très précisément la catastrophe du Mont Weather. Abandonnant ses amis et sa mère, elle s'était enfoncée seule dans les bois, avec pour seul bagage le désespoir qui n'avait pas cessé de lui coller à la peau depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

La respiration plus tranquille, Clarke ferma les yeux.

Elle s'autorisa à flotter un moment dans la douce somnolence que lui offrait sa fatigue, balançant entre l'inconscience et le visage trouble qui continuait sa danse sur ses paupières closes.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre, elle avait basculé dans l'imprévu, alors qu'avant, tout était bien plus simple. Les règles de l'Arche ordonnaient chaque tâche. Chacun savait où se trouvait sa place. Il n'y avait pas plus facile comme règle.

Mais elle parvenait aussi à se rappeler des choses qu'elle avait découvertes sur cette petite planète. Déjà dans l'espace, lorsqu'elle la regardait flotter au loin, elle s'était retrouvée totalement fascinée par ses promesses répétées lors de la Journée de l'Union. On répétait que cette nature serait si abondante et grandiose dans sa générosité que toutes les angoisses seraient oubliées. Mais ce que Clarke avait retenu de la réalité, c'étaient les lueurs évanescentes des arbres pendant la nuit, et l'amour de Finn, puis celui de Lexa… Maintenant, tout cela avait disparu. La forêt, ainsi que ses deux amants, avaient été réduits en poussière par la grande vague de radiation.

Les seuls contacts humains appréciables qu'elle avait eus dernièrement avaient été ceux de sa mère et de Bellamy. Dire qu'elle allait probablement mourir de faim sans jamais les revoir…

Dans sa demi-inconscience, Clarke se surprit à sourire au souvenir de ces deux êtres qui l'avaient prise dans ses bras.

L'étreinte chaude et rassurante de sa mère, maintenant en sécurité dans le bunker, et celle, bien plus ferme, de Bellamy… Les derniers mots de celui qui avait été son compagnon de combat résonnaient encore dans sa tête et une larme fila le long de sa joue brûlée. Ils lui manquaient tous, terriblement. Mais lui, c'était encore différent... Elle n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'appesantir sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Quant à sa mère, heureusement qu'Octavia avait pu prendre le relais dans le bunker, en devenant la cheffe des Natifs. Avec l'aide de Kane et de Jaha, elle aurait la situation sous contrôle. Clarke sourit de nouveau en repensant à la jeune fille brune qui avait débarqué avec elle ce jour fatidique où ils étaient arrivés sur Terre : « La première Arcadienne à avoir foulé le sol depuis un siècle ! » s'étaient-ils tous exclamés, extatiques… Ah, c'était une sacrée aventure, ça aussi.

Quant aux naufragés de l'espace, ils ne pourraient compter que sur leur chance.

 _Et elle-même… ?_

Clarke ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour s'immerger dans la contemplation du plafond. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? De quoi allait-elle se nourrir ? Elle avait cinq ans devant elle, autrement dit une éternité pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à sa disposition.

 _Bah._

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.

 _On verra bien._

Sa main tâtonnante trouva la radio que l'un des membres de leur équipe avait dû oublier sur la table de chevet dans la panique du grand départ. La jeune fille ramena l'objet devant son visage, appuya sur le bouton, et, les paupières toujours closes, commença à parler d'une voix éraillée par la soif :

« Jour 3. J'ai mal. J'ai faim. Mais je suis en vie. Je sais très bien que vous n'aurez jamais ce message, vous êtes bien trop loin pour ça, et pourtant, j'espère que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il vous parviendra. L'injection a fonctionné, j'ai survécu grâce à elle. Enfin, je pense que je suis bien partie pour survivre si je trouve de quoi manger et si mes brûlures se décident à cicatriser. Vous devez vous activer sur l'Arche à l'heure actuelle. J'imagine que tout a dû reprendre un ordre à peu près normal. Raven aux ordinateurs, mh ? Et toi, que fais-tu, Bellamy ? »

 _Et toi, que fais-tu, Bellamy ?_

La question plana un moment dans son esprit, mais elle l'écarta avec fermeté, sentant son cœur se serrer étrangement à la pensée que l'homme qui l'avait tant épaulée se trouvait maintenant à des millions de kilomètres d'elle. De fait, sans lui, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était totalement isolée.

Tenant la radio contre son buste, Clarke s'enfonça davantage dans son oreiller et s'efforça de chasser la soudaine tristesse qui la tenaillait :

« Je… euh… je ne pense pas avoir de contact avec le bunker non plus. Pas d'appareil de communication adapté. Il va falloir se contenter de cette vieille radio. D'ailleurs, je remercie celui qui l'a oubliée là. »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir :

« Elle me sera bien utile pour les cinq années à venir. D'un côté, je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte que je suis vraiment seule. C'est étrange de ne plus avoir à se soucier de la survie de vous tous. Vous… me manquez. J'espère que nous nous retrouverons. »

Relâchant le bouton de transmission, Clarke resta un instant silencieuse.

Ces messages qu'elle enverrait valdinguer dans le vide seront de fait son seul lien avec l'humanité. A part ça, rien. Rien hormis sa survie. Mais elle avait cinq ans devant elle pour s'organiser, ça ne pressait pas.

Les yeux toujours clos, la jeune fille abandonna alors le lien qui la rattachait à la conscience et sombra dans un profond sommeil, la main toujours fermée autour de la radio qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Son visage encore encroûté d'un sang noirâtre se tourna vers la porte qui la séparait du laboratoire et Clarke referma ses bras sur le vide, comme si elle avait eu quelqu'un près d'elle, à serrer contre sa peau écorchée.


	3. Le désespoir de l'espace

NB : Hey everybody, n'hésitez point à commenter si le coeur vous en dit.

 **Jour 96 :**

« Salut Clarke. C'est moi… Enfin, _encore_ moi. »

Sourire, plus proche d'un rictus accentué.

« Ca fait trois mois que je t'envoie un message chaque jour. Ca fait aussi trois mois que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de toi. La planète a cessé de brûler, mais elle est grise d'une cendre qui doit coller à chacun de tes pas. J'essaye de t'imaginer survivant dans cette grisaille omniprésente. Que reste-t-il à manger ou à boire ? La Terre a l'air morte. Mais je préfère t'imaginer triomphante face à cette tristesse ambiante. La nature, telle que nous l'avions découverte, me manque. Presque autant que toi, en fait. Ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose, sans ta présence. Depuis hier, Raven semble avoir pris la tête de notre groupe. C'est surtout que je ne me sens plus l'âme, ou l'envie, du leader. Echo est enfin sortie de son mutisme et on s'entraîne à se battre. Mais à quoi bon ? Le seul avantage de ces combats est de me vider la tête. Le soir, je me couche… l'esprit vide et lessivé, le corps rompu par ces exercices agressifs. Raven essaye bien de soutenir les troupes, mais c'est comme si toute notre cohésion s'effritait. Murphy et Emori font bande à part, je les vois parfois, marchant dans l'Anneau comme en terrain conquis. C'est bien le seul couple qui se sent bien ici… Au moins, ils ont… l'un et l'autre pour se soutenir. D'un autre côté, Monty et Harper font aussi bande à part ; il n'y a que nous trois, ceux qui restent, pour errer comme des âmes en peine. »

Regard un instant vidé, toujours fixé sur la planète qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais.

« C'est que je ne pensais pas pouvoir me retrouver de nouveau bloqué ici. Les murs m'étouffent. J'ai toujours pensé comprendre ce que ressentait Octavia pendant toutes ces années… Mais après… Après ce temps sur le sol, c'est comme si tout rétrécissait autour de moi. Parfois, je me lève la nuit et je marche, comme si j'allais pouvoir de nouveau fouler la Terre. Je me retrouve alors face à une grande paroi de métal qui barre l'horizon. Avec les autres, on se retrouve bien le soir, dans la pièce qui nous tient lieu de réfectoire, mais le cœur n'y est pas. On n'arrive pas à survivre ensemble. Tout tombe en miettes, sans toi. Et puis, aujourd'hui, je me suis encore disputé avec Murphy. Au moins un élément habituel. Il m'as pris la tête sur mon inactivité. Il m'a dit, avec cet air si insupportable qui est sa marque de fabrication, gars, vas-y, bouge-toi, on dirait que t'es l'ombre de toi-même, une grosse fiotte, quoi. Et j'ai eu envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Si je l'avais fait, Raven m'aurait probablement fait enfermer. »

Rire amer.

« Mais c'était l'un de ces rares moment pendant lesquels je me suis senti bel et bien présent. Le reste du temps, j'ai l'impression que ma tête est totalement vide, remplie d'un grésillement omniprésent qui semble renvoyer celui de l'espace. Je n'attends plus que ces minutes pendant lesquelles je te parle, comme si tu pouvais me répondre. J'imagine tes réponses, le ton que prendrait ta voix austère. Tu me dirais, Bellamy, arrête de te prendre la tête, tu as un groupe à gérer, va épauler Raven et arrête de faire ta pleureuse, tu en fais trop, tu te roules dans ta misère. Mais, bordel, je n'y arrive pas. Il me manque vraiment quelque chose. Une étincelle, une motivation intrinsèque de faire le Bien. Sans ça, je ne suis plus qu'un pantin désarticulé qui s'écroule sur lui-même. Avant, j'avais Octavia… Et oh, putain, elle me manque tellement. Nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles du bunker non plus. Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà tous morts, elle a perdu le contrôle de ses barbares et c'est la fin… Peut-être qu'elle gît dans son sang, son épée plantée en travers du corps… Bizarrement, je ne manque pas d'imagination pour ces fantasmagories sanglantes, comme si les rêveries étaient tout ce qu'il me restait comme lien avec vous. Et elles ne m'ont déjà réveillé que bien trop des nuits. »

Le regard du jeune homme redevint d'une fixité inquiétante, mais il s'ébroua.

« Il n'y a que pour toi que j'arrive à être positif. Il le faut bien. Les autres évitent de prononcer ton nom. Pas de : Clarke aurait fait ça ou Clarke aurait dit ça. Non. Ils te considèrent comme morte. Ou ils essayent de te tenir à distance de leur conscience. Mais je refuse de suivre leur avis. Pour moi, tu es en vie. Seule, abandonnée sur une planète inhospitalière, mais toujours debout, car tu as toujours eu en toi cette volonté de survivre. En fait, tu étais pire qu'un cafard. Enfin, tu _es_. Et dans le sens positif du terme, hein. Moi, j'ai toujours essayé de faire front, j'ai l'impression qu'après des années de responsabilités, ma personnalité s'effrite. Sur Terre, tu maintenais ma cohésion, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point. J'ai toujours pensé que je devais porter le poids de toutes les erreurs, ma mère s'occupait de ses problèmes, assez maladroitement, et moi, je devais éviter qu'Octavia ne se fasse repérer, une surveillance de chaque instant de tout ce que je faisais, je ne pouvais pas faillir. Je n'existais pas pour moi-même, j'étais… le Grand Frère, le Protecteur. J'espère que tu as entendu l'accentuation volontaire de la majuscule sur ces titres, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Mais sans elle à protéger… Sans toi à mes côtés... »

Soupir.

« Raven m'a dit que je traversais une phase de dépression aggravée et que ça irait mieux quand je me serais fait à la situation. Mais comment ce serait possible ? On est bloqués dans un cercueil flottant qui plane dans l'espace. Pas plus anxiogène comme situation. Personne pour assister à notre déchéance. L'adrénaline de l'action me manque aussi, je crois. Je me sentais davantage en vie lorsque l'on devait se battre contre les Natifs. Tu te rappelles ? On les a bien fait crâmer, mais ils revenaient toujours à la charge. Même quand tu t'es alliée à Lexa, je... »

Instant de mutisme réflexif.

« ...je me suis forcé à me concentrer sur la situation. Tout tournait autour de notre peuple. Et maintenant ? Je suis inutile. Je suis sans activité. Heureusement qu'il reste quelques bouteilles dans la cave personnelle de Jaha, planquée dans sa chambre près du pont supérieur. »

Il déboucha une bouteille ambrée de whisky :

« Mise en bouteille en 1958. Bon, ça ne te plairait sûrement pas, comme habitude. Mais tu n'as rien à me dire là-dessus. Tu as fui pour éviter tes responsabilités, après le cataclysme de Mont Weather. Tu m'as laissé tomber sous la coupe de Pike. Alors, à ta santé, Clarke, où que tu sois. Toi et ton autoritarisme de merde, vous me manquez. »

Au moment de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres, Bellamy suspendit son geste :

« En fait, y'a plus troublant. Mais c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive même pas à exprimer. Comme si l'envie m'en manquait. On a perdu tant de gens. Tu as perdu Finn et Lexa. Moi… je n'arrive même plus à penser à Gina. Et pourtant, je me sentais bien avec elle, c'était une fille rassurante. Elle pouvait même être carrément hilarante, je me rappelle vaguement de sa tendresse. Est-ce que c'est bizarre que maintenant, je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler de son visage alors que le tien est aussi clair dans ma mémoire ?… C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est davantage reliée à ma soumission à Pike. Alors que je ne me suis jamais soumis à toi. »

Il avala une goulée d'alcool et toussota à cause de sa brûlure :

« Vraiment pas la même chose. Tu es la Princesse que nous avions tous acceptée. Pike, c'était plutôt le totalitarisme. Ah… et puis, à quoi bon réfléchir en terme de politique ? On n'en a plus grand-chose à foutre dans la situation actuelle. Tout ce qu'il reste de marquant, de douloureux, c'est ton absence, plus que celle de cet enfoiré. Clarke, je... »

Le jeune homme avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky :

« Non en fait, rien. Ce soir, je vais me soûler et demain, je te raconterai ma gueule de bois. Terminé. »


	4. Mise en place de la survie

**Jour 101 :**

L'instant précédant l'appel a toujours été le plus long, celui pendant lequel on se met à penser à tout ce que l'on voudrait exprimer à la voix qui pourrait bien nous répondre. Il s'agit aussi d'un moment d'infinie tendresse, où l'on songe à tout ce qui est parti, perdu… Pour Clarke, malgré les mois passés dans l'absolue certitude que rien ne pourrait alléger sa solitude, l'instant qui vient avant celui où elle appuie sur le bouton de transmission est immanquablement celui où elle se sent le moins abandonnée. Elle _sait_ qu'il y aura sûrement quelqu'un là-haut pour écouter l'écho de sa voix :

« Jour 101. Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori. Et même toi, Echo… Je suis toujours là. Je contemple les cicatrices boursouflées qui barrent ma peau et je pense à ce que vous avez pu éviter en partant loin de la Terre. Vous avez fait le bon choix, le seul envisageable, finalement… Sans ça, vous seriez immanquablement morts. Et je pense que si j'avais été la seule survivante, si j'avais dû vous voir tour à tour vous disloquer dans la vague de radiation, je serais devenue folle… Je n'aurais pas pu supporter votre douleur. Je me rappelle encore des flammes qui ont tout dévoré, comme si c'était hier... Les brûlures de mon corps m'obsèdent. Elles ont guéri depuis le temps mais elles restent la marque de mon abandon ici… Primfaya a enfin terminé son œuvre de destruction et il ne reste plus rien autour de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, lueur d'espoir, enfin. Je suis revenue de mon expédition du premier bunker que Jaha avait découvert. Rappelez-vous, _from the ash we will rise_ , le bunker dans lequel personne n'avait réussi à survivre. Heureusement, ils avaient stocké des vivres qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'attaquer et comme les victimes étaient nombreuses… Il leur restait encore énormément de choses. Imaginez donc, une orgie de conserves qui ont l'air intactes, des montagnes de cartons dévorés par l'humidité, mais contenant de précieuses ressources, inestimables dans ce monde de désolation…. Donc, après m'être taillé un chemin dans cet univers pourrissant – qui suintait la mort -, j'ai réussi à accéder à leurs stocks. J'ai tout chargé dans l'un des rovers – couvert de cendre, comme tout le reste du paysage. C'est terrible de vivre dans un monde à ce point monochrome - et je viens tout juste de revenir au laboratoire. C'est que je n'arrive pas à quitter cet endroit. Il est encore imprégné de la dernière présence humaine dont je me rappelle. La vôtre. J'y ai eu aussi ma dernière _grande_ discussion avec toi, Bellamy… Tu te rappelles de ça aussi ? Je t'avais dit que tu étais le cœur… et que j'étais la tête. En y repensant, je me dis que j'aurais voulu exprimer davantage de choses. Tout ce que tu as dû – ou devrais-dire, pu, j'étais tellement en panique à ce moment-là – en, retenir, c'était ton utilité dans mon grand plan de survie. Mais, en réalité, ton rôle allait au-delà de ça. Néanmoins, est-ce que je peux encore parler de rôle ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit l'un des sacs qu'elle avait ramenés et en tira un biscuit dont elle défit l'emballage, rêveuse :

« Je crois – je pense - t'avoir déjà dit l'importance que tu avais pour moi. En effet, c'est comme si nos rôles étaient devenus indissociables… Je pensais à tout – ou peut-être que j'en donnais l'impression – et toi, tu te chargeais d'agir. Souvent glorieusement, je peux le dire. Sans toi, nous ne serions pas arrivés ici. Sans toi, je me sentirais réellement seule ; je n'ai même plus mes petits fantômes personnels pour m'accompagner ; Finn et Lexa se sont évanouis dans le passé, comme tout le reste. Il m'arrive encore de penser à eux, surtout à Lexa, avec une certaine émotion, avant de me rappeler que je dois surtout me raccrocher à ce qui existe encore. Ce qui toujours en ma possession, c'est ce reste de votre présence. Enfin, de _ta_ présence, Bellamy, tu es plus matériel que les autres dans ton absence. Tu as dû reprendre le contrôle de l'Anneau à l'heure actuelle et te rendre utile. Tout du moins, je l'espère… Je n'ai pas envie de t'imaginer seul avec ton angoisse et peut-être souffrant de mon absence. J'aimerais tellement te faire savoir que je suis en vie. Et… »

Elle arracha un morceau du biscuit avec les dents, arrêtant un instant de parler pour mâcher pensivement :

« Ces biscuits ne sont pas vraiment bons, tout compte fait. »

Se permettant un léger éclat de rire, elle déposa le paquet à peine entamé à côté d'elle :

« Un goût de rance. Ils sont tout secs. Mais bon, tant qu'ils sont mangeables, je ne vais pas me plaindre… Je préfère encore passer des jours avec la rassurante blancheur du laboratoire que dehors, dans cette grisaille environnante. Bellamy, je crois que j'aurais voulu que tu restes avec moi, si seulement tu avais pu survivre dans cette hostilité de chaque instant. Et maintenant, je donnerai cher pour entendre tes piques désagréables – celles que tu lançais de ta voix si moqueuse - ou même celles de Murphy. C'est incroyable, que même cette foutue tête de bourrique en vienne à me manquer. »

Elle ramassa distraitement une conserve encore fermée et s'acharna à l'ouvrir avec son canif :

« Mais j'ai de la chance, ils avaient même du corned beef. Ca n'a pas l'air vraiment bon, on dirait de la viande que l'on aurait laissée pourrir sur le coin d'une fenêtre, et je ne te parle même pas de l'odeur - même après nos semaines de vadrouille, on sentait meilleur -, mais je me dis que vous devez avoir droit à pire là-haut… Des algues à toutes les sauces, tandis que moi, j'ai un univers de conserves qui s'offre à moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir… enfin, non. Je dois encore rester sur mes gardes. Me concentrer sur l'essentiel, _encore_. Je crois que je ne serai vraiment tranquille que lorsque je verrai votre navette revenir sur Terre. »

« En attendant ce jour, je vous souhaite de survivre. J'espère que nous nous retrouverons. »

« A demain. »


	5. La ferveur de l'attente

**NB :** Rien ne vaut les codes du théâtre pour faire un bon monologue, tmtc. Les didascalies ne sont pas là par paresse, mais pour respecter la force des mots.

\+ Merci aux personnes qui ont commenté les chapitres précédents ; vos remarques sur ma fiction m'encouragent à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je vais me savonner avec ces commentaires qui redorent mon estime de moi-même. Keurkeur.

+Venez vous rouler dans la tristitude de cette histoire avec moi#Bellamythatdramaqueen

 **Jour 178 :**

« Salut Clarke. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à te parler. C'est peut-être que je perds espoir, petit à petit, mais je continue quand même à m'accrocher à ce qu'il peut me rester de toi – que c'est niais, comme constatation, niais, ouais, ou juste totalement attristée par ce vide. La vacuité de ma pensée continue à me sidérer. »

« Nous n'arrivons définitivement pas à trouver notre équilibre. J'avais d'abord pensé que ça viendrait, on ne manque pas de joyeux boutes en train sur ce vaisseau, mais tout ça manque de liant, un quelque chose plus puissant que la survie, qui nous permettrait de retrouver notre cohésion. Là, si tu nous voyais, tu ne pourrais pas avoir l'impression qu'on a traversé l'enfer tous ensemble avant de revenir ici. C'est à peine si on s'adresse la parole. Ou peut-être que c'est juste mon point de vue et que les autres font bande à part. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un éclat de rire l'autre jour ; peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, un regret matérialisé. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce que nous avions contribué à construire continue à s'émietter. Ne reste qu'un grand regret de la Terre, toujours omniprésent. J'en ai marre de ce gris, de ce métal. Et toi, tu dois te dire, putain, Bellamy, ça fait 6 mois que tu te plains comme une pisseuse, on croirait entendre Jasper. » ( _rictus amusé_ )

« Bon. C'était une insulte gratuite. Je ne la répéterai pas devant Monty. Mais l'ironie colle à toutes les situations »

« Raven continue à bidouiller les services de communication, avec une sorte d'acharnement désespéré. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si une machine résiste plus de deux semaines à Raven, elle n'était de toute façon pas destinée à fonctionner. Donc voilà que le récit de notre solitude se prolonge… Quand j'allume la radio, je ne sais même plus si je te parle ou si c'est à moi-même que je m'adresse en réalité. La question qui se pose est : Bouteille à la mer ou journal intime de midinette ? Je ne m'imaginais pas comme ça non plus, seul à ce point. Et pourtant, ta présence fantomatique m'a autant aidé que désespéré ces derniers mois, si bien que j'ai souvent eu l'impression que je ne parviendrai jamais à m'extraire de cet état de profonde tristesse dans lequel je me suis englué depuis notre départ. »

« Mais je crois que c'est bon, c'est bon, maintenant. Murphy a bizarrement aidé à ça – nan, mais t'y crois, à ça ? Faut croire qu'il gagne en compassion, maintenant qu'on est bloqués là tous les huit faudrait pas qu'on s'entretue après tout ce à quoi on a survécu ( _rictus_ ). »

« Donc, un Murphy pas mal agressif, comme d'habitude, mais un peu concerné, et coupé en plein milieu de sa diatribe par un Monty qui le trouvait scandaleux. Parce que tu ne croiras jamais ce que cet enfoiré m'a sorti, Clarke, comme ça, avec cette assurance de merde qui fait de lui davantage un merdeux qu'un être humain. C'est hilarant. Vraiment. Il m'a dit que tu es morte. Et oui, et oui. Et que continuer à te parler quotidiennement, c'était m'entraîner dans une boucle d'habitudes obsessionnelles. Et que ça fait de moi un putain de sociopathe, parce que je ne parle plus à personne. Et que si je tiens tant que ça à me laisser mourir de chagrin, je peux aussi m'évacuer tout seul dans l'espace. »

« Murphy s'est probablement imaginé sincère sur le coup, parce qu'il s'était peut-être fait la réflexion dans son petit cerveau de rat que l'hypocrisie ne tiendrait pas longtemps si on se retrouvait bloqués dans un huis clôt qui aurait risqué de tourner en sa défaveur ; alors, le voilà qui montre son – peut-être - véritable visage. L'agresseur-sauveur du pauvre Bellamy, martyre des fantômes de son passé ( _rire amer_ ). Mais au final, comme il n'y a plus grand monde qui ouvre sa gueule sur ce vaisseau de malheur, je crois que Murphy s'est figuré qu'il était carrément l'attraction du siècle. Parce que forcément, les autres essayent de profiter comme ils peuvent, mais on sent qu'ils sont toujours… alourdis ? Difficile d'aller de l'avant dans ces conditions. Chacun doit porter son deuil comme il le peut. Echo est la pire. Enfin, peut-être moins pire que moi, dans les faits. Elle traîne derrière elle une sorte d'aura de tristesse qui glace toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans son périmètre. Et c'est peut-être l'impression que je dégage aussi. J'arrive juste pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne te reverrai pas. »

« Et voilà qu'on tourne en rond, lovés et ronronnant autour de notre tristesse comme si c'était la seule émotion qui était en mesure de nous réchauffer. Tu es plus vivace dans mes souvenirs, que moi dans la réalité. J'ai la continuelle impression de n'être plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Bellamy le Conquérant réduit à une loque alcoolique. Murphy a peut-être raison, au final. » ( _soupir_ )

« Mais tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu, à ce sale con imbu de lui-même ? » ( _regard vide, fixé sur la vitre qui donne sur la Terre_ )

« Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Que tu avais beau être peut-être morte et calcinée, jamais, JAMAIS, je n'arrêterai de te parler ( _grognement rageur_ ). Même si ça doit me faire passer pour un putain de taré. Ces discussions à sens unique, ces monologues qui se perdent entre nous, font maintenant partie de mon quotidien. C'est sûr qu'au début, j'étais… vraiment mal, mais à présent, j'ai l'impression que cette radio est devenue en quelque sorte… toi. Alors, c'est peut-être égoïste de parler inlassablement à un bête outil métallique, mais je préfère t'imaginer écouter ma voix quelque part et même me répondre, peut-être. Il n'y a rien de plus égoïste que le désespoir après tout. Je tourne en rond, incapable de sortir de cette trajectoire. Tout m'énerve. Tout. M'énerve. ( _voix hâchée, mâchoire serrée sur ces derniers mots_ ). Et qu'est ce qui pourrait me redonner espoir ? Savoir que le jour où je pourrai de nouveau fouler la Terre se rapproche. Savoir que je pourrai… de nouveau… te serrer dans mes bras. »

« C'est bizarre. J'avais réussi à exprimer mes sentiments envers Octavia le jour de notre départ, je sais que j'ai été maladroit, incapable de juste me poser et de réfléchir à ce que je ressens. Et maintenant que j'ai tout ce temps vide devant moi, j'ai juste l'esprit troublé par la tristesse. Mais je crains que j'aurais toujours du mal à te dire le réel fond de ma pensée. La vérité, Clarke, la vérité, c'est que… c'est que… »

« Je crois que j'étais vraiment très attaché à toi. Vraiment très, très attaché à toi. C'est difficile à assumer. Je te respectais, ouais, mais y'a plus. Et maintenant j'angoisse, comme si tu pouvais vraiment m'entendre. J'ai la bouche sèche. Je… ( _regard fuyant_ ) Ironiquement, ça a été plus facile d'appuyer sur le bouton du Mont Weather que de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Clarke, je me suis senti comme une bête en cage, depuis toujours. J'ai toujours dû faire mon devoir, avant de penser à ce que je pouvais aimer. La seule période d'accalmie a été celle où j'ai rencontré Gina j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir enfin l'esprit en paix, sans me rendre compte que ce qui me maintenant réellement en vie était l'adrénaline de l'aventure : chaque jour apportait sa dose de découverte, de responsabilités, celles que j'ai partagées avec toi, mais aussi celles que j'ai dû gérer seul. Est-ce que j'ai toujours eu une vocation de « gentil » ? Non. Je suis très égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi et à mes proches. Ce qui m'a permis de me stabiliser… »

« C'est toi. Uniquement toi. Tu es arrivée, Clarke, avec tes airs de tyran blond. Insupportable, je dois l'avouer, une sale petite princesse qui se croyait tout permis. Mais je crois que la meilleure chose que j'ai fait, ça a été de te sauver pour la première fois, ce jour où Jasper s'est retrouvé piégé par les Natifs. Pour le reste, c'est allé tout seul. J'ai aimé te suivre et finalement trouver ma place à tes côtés. »

« Clarke, c'est insupportable de monologuer en permanence. Juste une fois, une seule fois, j'aimerais capter un signe, comme on l'avait fait avec l'Arche. Trouve des feux, n'importe quoi . Mais manifeste-toi. J'ai encore tant de trucs à te dire, mais c'est difficile si tu gardes le silence. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir passer les quatre prochaines années avec ça sur le cœur. Si tu étais là… si tu étais là… ( _murmure_ ) avec Gina, c'est allé tout seul, alors, putain, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant de mal à te dire ça ? Peut-être parce que ce serait une déclaration inutile, perdue quelque part dans l'espace ? Un mot infiniment stérile qui n'atteindrait jamais son but ? Un morceau de moi-même que j'arracherai pour le foutre à la dérive ? »

« Je crois, tout simplement, que je ne te dirai rien de tout ça tant que tu ne trouveras pas en face de moi. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas le dire en vain. Et tant pis si je dois garder ce truc en moi pour toujours. »

« Alors, en attendant des jours meilleurs, je te souhaite de survivre jusqu'à notre retour, Clarke. Je te le souhaite réellement. »

« Terminé. »


	6. Portrait

**NB :** Est-ce que certains parmi vous connaissent les _« Exercices de style »_ de Raymond Queneau ? Pour ceux qui n'en auraient pas entendu parler, il s'agit d'un ensemble de textes qui reprennent la même scène sous des formes différentes : emphase, style théâtral, et j'en passe. Dans les commentaires, Jam m'a fait remarquer que la forme du monologue pourrait devenir lassante, ce en quoi cet(te) anonyme commentateur (trice) n'a pas totalement tort. J'envisageais _Les Monologues Perdus_ comme une sorte de série de drabbles sans autre direction fixe que la rencontre finale entre Bellamy et Clarke mais n'est-ce surtout pas là l'occasion de jouer avec les styles et les sentiments ? Casser un romantisme qui serait peut-être trop convenu, pour aller vers une audace littéraire ?

A vrai dire, le plus difficile pour un auteur est de déterminer les attentes de son lectorat : est-ce cette romance Bellarke qui vout attire tout particulièrement ? Est-ce plus spécifiquement les pensées guimauvesques de Bellamy ?

Je pensais bâtir toute cette fiction sur les paroles échangées ou perdues. Une sorte de liaison dangereuse qui n'arriverait jamais à destination. Mais, dans les faits, nous y perdrions tous. Moi au niveau de la construction du récit, et vous en intérêt.

Mais la question de fond reste : comment échanger un baiser quand, plus que les continents, c'est l'Espace qui sépare ?

 **Jour 253 : Portrait**

La question de fond restait aussi la même pour Clarke.

Près de huit mois s'étaient à présent écoulés – un temps épouvantablement lourd de routine sécurisante, après l'alerte constante dans laquelle elle avait vécu – et chaque aube qui se levait apportait son lot de tristesse à la jeune femme. Durant la première période de sa solitude, elle avait ressenti l'urgence de la survie, basée sur des questions simple à résoudre.

 _Que vais-je manger ?_ La nourriture dans le bunker. _Où vais-je dormir ?_ Tiens, ce lit dans le laboratoire est toujours très confortable. _Avec quoi vais-je occuper mes pensées ? … La nature va-t-elle revivre un jour ? Suis-je condamnée à me creuser moi-même une tombe dans la cendre ?_

Mais malgré ces quelques inquiétudes, le _Vivre_ et le _Couvert_ lui étaient désormais assurés, le tout bordé du cadre rassurant, mais statique, d'une monotonie alourdie par la solitude. Alors, dès que les questions primordiales furent résolues, Clarke put se remettre à dessiner.

Confortablement installée à l'une des tables qui parsemaient le laboratoire, restes d'occupations humaines autres que la sienne, la jeune femme avait tracé un trait sombre sur une large feuille de papier qui couvrait toute la surface du bureau. Du trait naquit un arrondi grandiose, qui forma la courbe d'une joue oubliée. S'attendant à retrouver dans son dessin le portrait de Lexa, Clarke s'attarda mentalement sur son image. Les yeux sombres et placides, luisant d'un rien d'attendrissement qui s'évanouissait, sitôt découvert. Le maquillage sombre qui donnait à la face poupine une agressivité d'indigène tout juste sorti de sa cambrousse.

Mais ce ne fut pas le visage de l'ancienne régnante qui naquit sous les doigts de Clarke ; ce fut un portrait nettement plus sombre, ourlé de boucles luisantes qui coulaient le long d'une mâchoire carrée. Les yeux étaient tout aussi ombragés que ceux de l'indigène, mais reflétaient quelque chose d'agressif, mêlé à un brin d'autodérision qui rendait ce regard moqueur et peut-être un peu triste. Des tâches de son piquetaient une chair hâlée, trame assombrie que Clarke osa effleurer du bout des doigts. L'image de Lexa persistait, malgré le regard avide que lui renvoyait le dessin.

L'absence de la _Heda_ était lancinante, mais oubliable, maintenant qu'elle faisait partie du passé, ce temps un peu douçâtre, ponctué de pertes. Clarke fut surprise de sentir que la douleur qui l'avait suivie tout au long de sa course contre la montre s'était refroidie ; il s'agissait à présent d'un sentiment lointain et assez doux, qui lui rappelait des jours meilleurs. Le deuil était complet.

La jeune femme promena de nouveau ses doigts sur le portrait, s'attardant sur le contour des lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire boudeur. Bellamy était tel qu'elle se le rappelait. Acide et sombre. Plein d'amertume, mais vainqueur.

Reprenant son fusain, elle acheva de remplir de noir la prunelle moqueuse. Peu à peu le portrait s'orna de grandes feuilles, rassemblant en un seul dessin ce qui lui faisait défaut.

Puis, elle se recula et posa un œil troublé sur son portrait. Le visage de Bellamy était plus ouvert que dans son souvenir, plus criant de réalité. Ramenant la feuille contre son cœur, Clarke leva les yeux vers le plafond et poussa un soupir.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, en silence.

En silence.

En silence.

En silence.

Clarke se leva, la feuille à la main, et alla chercher une poignée de graines dans un bocal, qu'elle rassembla au cœur de sa paume. Sortant du laboratoire, elle contempla longuement le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, gris et toujours aussi dévasté, mais la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers un petit monticule de cendre qui achevait de se dénuder. Elle palpa un instant la terre sèche et la creusa, déposant en son centre quelques graines. Le portrait posé à côté d'elle se soulevait doucement, comme s'il participait à sa tâche :

Chêne. Citrus. Sapin.

Les noms des végétaux s'égrenaient dans sa tête, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les enterrait.

Érable. Blé.

 _Il y en aura bien un qui poussera…_

Et revenant sur ses pas, son dessin serré contre son flanc au risque de se tâcher avec la cendre du fusain, Clarke leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel tourmenté. Elle épousseta vaguement ses manches lorsqu'elle fut rentrée et s'installa à son bureau.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme dédaigna le fusain pour tendre la main vers la lourde radio, appuyant sur le bouton de transmission :

 **« 253é jour… »**

Et sa voix solitaire résonna lourdement dans la pièce, éveillant des échos de métal qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule :

 **« Salut...Bellamy. »**


	7. Des robots et des hommes

**NB :** Vous allez noter dans ce chapitre un intérêt très net pour Portal. Je ne prétends pas être une scientifique hors-pair, ni posséder de grandes connaissances en informatique (plutôt tout le contraire), donc si des détails techniques vous font grincer des dents, bah… faites avec. (ps : je sais bien que les fréquences radio ne marchent pas comme des répondeurs. Mais fallait bien trouver un truc, hein. Bisou)

 **NB :** Pour la petite référence musicale de GLaDos Jr. : _Still alive_ \- Portal ending theme

\+ Merci pour votre soutien, vos commentaires me font très plaisir. J'essaye de rester la plus fidèle possible à la Saison 4 des 100.

\+ clairecqn : OMG, merci (à toi et aux autres, hein) mais j'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai ENFIN trouvé le fil conducteur de cette fanfiction : cher lectorat, je vous dis donc que cette histoire aura bien un milieu et bien une fin (Bellarke) et que ce sera logique. Enfin. Je crois.

 **Jour 363 :**

« Alors, Monsieur Blake, on est toujours obsédé par son joujou ? »

La voix de Raven sortit Bellamy de sa torpeur ; il reposa sa radio d'une main prudente, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un bras négligemment abandonné contre son montant :

« Quoi… ? » grogna-t-il « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Un Murphy est déjà de trop. »

« Oh, moi, je ne me sens guère concernée pas ta maniaco-dépression. Tant que tu ne décides pas de sortir de ta chambre un soir et de nous planter un couteau dans la gorge. C'est arrivé à quelques soldats dans des sous-marins. Un syndrome à base d'isolement systématique et de peur des petits espaces. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Raven haussa les épaules, un mince sourire désabusé flottant sur ses lèvres :

« En fait, loin de moi l'idée de t'importuner. Je venais surtout t'annoncer la naissance de GLaDos Jr. »

« GLaDos Jr ? » murmura l'Arcadien, vaguement déboussolé

« Evidemment, tu n'écoutes rien en ce moment. Il y a peu près quatre mois, Monty a réussi à relancer un serveur de base de l'Arche. Un ordinateur qui est là depuis le début. Comme les autres, tu me diras. Mais celui-là contenait des données de loisir plus spécifiques et aussi des dossiers personnels. En repartant de ces données, on a réussi à les relier à un certain Archer Graylion, dont le nom est sur la stèle. Un grand informaticien, soi-disant…Ou peut-être un technicien plus doué que les autres, j'en sais rien. Enfin bref. Dans ses dossiers, il y avait quelques jeux vidéo. Tu te rends compte ? Des jeux. Avec des pixels et du graphisme. Des couleurs vives et des sons. Des jeux autres que les cartes, les dames, les échecs, tous ces trucs éculés auxquels on a droit depuis des décennies. J'aurais tué pour ne pas faire une partie de plus de petits chevaux. »

« Et ? »

« Ton désintérêt m'étonne. Toujours est-il que Monty a ouvert un jeu qui avait l'air pas mal. _Portal_. Et depuis, on a pas décollé de l'ordinateur d'Archer. Tu comprends, toutes les questions de survie sont résolues, donc on s'est dit qu'on pouvait… et bien… se détendre un peu. Et ce jeu est tellement… tellement…. prenant ! Tu incarnes une femme qui doit sortir d'un centre de métal contrôlé par une IA dont le nom est GLaDos. Ça ne te dit rien ? Pas étonnant. Donc, écoute attentivement, la suite va te plaire : tu as cette grandiose GLaDos qui veut te faire la peau et toi, pauvre humain, tu as un gros pistolet à téléportation et puis tu passes d'une salle à l'autre et… »

Bellamy secoua la tête et gronda, l'interrompant d'un ton sec et peut-être un peu brutal :

« Tu me prends la tête avec ces conneries, Raven. Viens-en au fait. »

Poussant un soupir agacé, visiblement frustrée d'avoir été interrompue dans le récit de son initiation geekesque, la jeune femme esquissa ensuite un sourire plus large :

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissée le temps d'aborder le point le plus intéressant de cette petite expérience : la GLaDos du jeu est une IA, un être robotique à l'intelligence supérieure et au parler acide. Et toi, tu sais que moi, je suis une technicienne hors-pair. Donc, donc, donc, j'me suis dit : et si on avait notre propre GLaDos ? Une compagne interstellaire pour nous épauler durant notre longue odyssée ? Pas mal, hein. J'ai des bonnes compétences en informatique et Monty pouvait m'aider. Ca fait donc près de trois mois qu'on bosse sur le projet. Un mois pour la conception, et les autres pour la réalisation. En plus, grâce à notre chère Allie, il y avait déjà une trace de code sur lequel travailler. Je l'ai donc pris comme base pour travailler sur mon bébé avec Monty. GLaDos Jr. est plus limitée qu'Allie, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une voix et pas un corps dématérialisé, mais j'ai essayé d'en faire une entité positive, qui nous redonnerait à tous courage. Elle est drôle, aussi, mais pas cruelle. Assez autonome pour rire avec nous, mais pas de nous. J'ai pensé lui donner mon nom en fait, l'IA Reyes, mais ça sonnait trop égocentrique. En ce moment, elle est limitée à la salle de contrôle, mais imagine tout ce que je pourrais faire avec ? Automatiser notre anneau pour qu'elle s'occupe de tout à notre place ? Qu'elle gère l'usine hydroponique ? Et l'oxygène ? Et l'eau ? Et la lumière ? »

« Et qu'est ce qui nous assure qu'elle ne voudra pas nous détruire pour notre bien, aha ? Après tout, si elle est née d'Allie, elle a beau être positive mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne va pas devenir un méchant bot. »

« Que tu es pessimiste, Bellamy, c'est désolant. Je garde l'entière maîtrise sur son programme. Et elle est bien moins développée qu'Allie, donc elle ne prendra pas vraiment d'initiatives. Juste ce que je lui dirai de faire, pour l'essentiel. »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme ressentit une pointe d'intérêt et leva les yeux vers Raven, tâchant de dissimuler l'éclat d'espoir qui venait d'y naître :

« Si tout est automatisé, elle pourrait rétablir le contact avec la Terre ? »

« Qui sait, hein… Un projet qui prendra du temps. Mais si on la branche au système de communication, elle prendra sûrement le relais. Il faudra l'épauler, bien sûr, rétablir certains paramètres, mais ça me semble pas impossible. Elle est déjà très rapide. Après tout, elle est moi, mais en mieux. »

« GLaDos Jr. hein ? Pourquoi pas Mini-Rav plutôt ? »

« Pas mal, mais je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus sobre, mais d'une inspiration grandiose ! Mini-Rav aurait plutôt sonné comme Mini-Moi et je ne suis pas auto-centrée à ce point. En plus, vu la taille de l'installation, GLaDos Jr. n'a rien de mini. »

Raven reprit aussitôt, affichant un sourire épanoui, ravie du fait que son interlocuteur lui montre un peu d'intérêt :

« Je voudrais déjà que vous la rencontriez. Je suis allée parler aux autres, ils attendent devant la salle de contrôle. Vois ça comme… une sorte de _babyshower_. Sans layette, ni éléphant en peluche. »

Un rictus s'afficha de guingois sur le visage de Bellamy, tandis qu'il se levait :

« Allons voir le bébé dans ce cas. Ce sera toujours mieux que de jouer avec mon joujou. »

« Rah, mais tais-toi, donc ! »

Et les deux compagnons quittèrent la salle, retrouvant au fil de leur pas un rien d'entrain qui rendit leurs sourires plus aisés, plus faciles à naître. Au détour d'un corridor, Bellamy sentit qu'il avait déjà regagné un peu de lucidité sur la situation. Les couloirs d'acier de l'Anneau étaient toujours aussi étroits, mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, il semblait au jeune homme que l'avenir devenait un peu moins sombre. Il respirait de nouveau.

Au passage, ils croisèrent Harper, qui sembla étonnée de croiser le jeune homme hors de son terrier ; elle lui adressa un regard timide et leur emboîta le pas :

« Comment ça se passe, avec les circuits de l'Anneau ? » lui demanda Bellamy

« Oh, rien d'anormal depuis un certain temps. Tout est stable. L'oxygène circule, l'eau est correctement recyclée. Donc… ça va. »

Harper avait gardé de son expérience suicidaire un petit côté timide ; ses yeux évitaient toujours prudemment ceux de son interlocuteur et elle emmêlait souvent ses doigts en parlant, un reste d'habitudes maniaques qui rendrait son comportement intéressant à observer pour n'importe quel psychiatre. En la regardant, Bellamy se rendit compte qu'il s'était tenu à l'écart du reste de la communauté depuis bien trop longtemps ; son enfermement tenace avait obscurci son jugement et il éprouva un réel soulagement à marcher aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes vers un but commun. Les autres se tenaient devant la salle de commande, les uns adossés aux parois, les autres raides d'impatience, les yeux brillants. En apercevant Bellamy, Murphy esquissa à son tour un sourire féroce, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une connerie bien grasse :

« Mais regardez qui sort de son trou ? N'est-ce pas… »

Tirade qui fut rapidement interrompue par Emory qui lui colla son coude entre les côtes, les sourcils froncés.

Raven, visiblement emplie d'une fierté un peu fébrile, contempla longuement son auditoire, avant d'ouvrir la porte : un écran surplombait à présent tous les autres, semblant régner sur un univers de surfaces luisantes auxquelles était relié un enchevêtrement de câbles qui coulait dans toutes les directions :

« GLaDos Jr. ? Es-tu là ? » dit soudain Raven, en levant ses yeux sombres vers l'écran principal

On entendit pendant quelques secondes un ronronnement tenace de mise en route, puis l'écran s'alluma d'un seul coup ; sur sa surface lustrée s'affichèrent quelques lignes, tandis qu'une voix creuse résonnait dans la pièce :

« Oui, Raven ? »

« GLaDos Jr., je voudrais te présenter mes amis. Echo et Emory, qui viennent de la Terre. Harper, Monty, Murphy et Bellamy. »

Bellamy sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter dans le dos, alors que la tonalité robotique reprenait, d'un ton tout à fait badin :

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis GLaDos Jr., mais mes amis m'appellent Glad. »

« Elle est joueuse. » commenta Monty, amusé

«Ok, Glad. Et si tu nous chantais quelque chose pour commencer ? Mes amis auront une idée un peu plus claire de ta personnalité. » demanda Raven, visiblement très fière de son œuvre

« _Still alive_ ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Dans ces circonstances, ce serait un peu cynique, mais va pour cette chanson. »

Face à l'ordre énoncée par la technicienne, la voix robotisée se mit à entonner sur un ton monocorde les couplets acides du thème de fin de _Portal_ , provoquant de nouveau un long frisson chez Bellamy qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'écran clignotant :

« Impressionnant. » dit-il finalement

« N'est-ce pas ? Je crois que même Murphy en a le souffle coupé. » répondit Raven

Murphy haussa les épaules :

« Ça va, pourquoi je serais impressionné par un robot qui entonne un thème éculé de jeu vidéo d'une voix de vieille conserve ? » répliqua le jeune homme

« Peut-être parce que ça fait près d'un an que nous n'avions pas entendu autre chose que des plaintes ? »

Bellamy tourna son regard vers Monty, qui venait de prendre la parole :

« Pas faux. »

Le silence retomba, tandis que les Arcadiens écoutaient dans un silence respectueux la voix creuse qui continuait à débiter son chapelet de parole sur un rythme haché et assez peu mélodieux :

« Glad va s'habituer à vous et puis, elle pourra même vous vanner. » ajouta Raven

« Que de réjouissances en perspective. Un robot qui se croit marrant ? C'est de la science-fiction. » ironisa Murphy

Le bourdonnement finit par s'interrompre et GLaDos Jr. prit la suite de la discussion, comme si quelque chose venait de lui revenir à l'esprit :

« Raven, j'ai enfin pu me connecter aux circuits de communication pendant que je chantais. Ils sont dans un état lamentable. Vous ne pourrez pas envoyer de message vers la Terre, mais j'ai pu capter quelques messages en amplifiant le périmètre de réception. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour moi.»

Bellamy se réveilla d'un seul coup, alors que Murphy chuchotait à l'oreille d'Emory que GLaDos Jr. était au moins aussi mégalomane que sa créatrice :

« Quels messages ? »

Glad. resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de répondre :

« Voulez-vous les écouter ? »

Et le groupe reprit d'une seule voix, brutale, tendue vers un unique désir :

« Oui ! »

L'IA se tut de nouveau, pendant un instant qui sembla épouvantablement long à Bellamy. Puis, sa voix s'éleva, monocorde, mais porteuse d'espoir :

« Vous avez reçu… 410 nouveaux messages. »

Les yeux s'allumèrent d'un éclat neuf et les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards surpris :

« Passe nous le premier, GLaDos Jr. » demanda Raven, la voix légérement tremblante d'une émotion que tous semblaient partager

Bellamy leva le visage vers la machine, sentant son cœur se nouer dans sa poitrine. Un espoir inespéré grandissait dans le creux de son esprit et menaçait de noyer ses pensées, mais il se força à rester calme, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les secondes passant soudain plus lentement.

Un temps.

Deux temps.

Puis la surface redevint lumineuse et une voix aux accents tristes s'éleva dans la salle :

« _Jour 3. J'ai mal. J'ai faim. Mais je suis en vie._ »

Et le jeune homme se tendit vers l'écran, comme s'il pouvait s'imbiber de ce ton clair et merveilleux, le cœur soudain détaché, secoué d'une cascade d'émotions. Il se sentit vaguement défaillir d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'apercevoir depuis un long moment. Un étrange mélange qui le laissa pantelant ; amas de soulagement, de fatigue, et de tendresse, le tout englobé dans une nacelle d'espoir.

Un sentiment extraordinaire, en somme.

 _Elle était en vie._

 _Clarke._


	8. La tristesse d'Echo

**NB :** Encore un chapitre un peu contemplatif, mais au prochain, ça va bouger. Yey. En fait, je suis juste contente de voir que j'arrive à écrire de plus en plus. La magie du fil directeur.

\+ Et gnihhhhh, j'aimerais répondre à vos commentaires de façon individuelle, parce que c'est tellement cool quand des gens prennent la peine de vous écrire des petits trucs flatteurs qui font chaud au keurkeur. Donc, je me contente de vous donner l'award du Giga-Lectorat.

 **Jour 366 :**

Le front crispé par un souci tenace, Bellamy gardait son regard cerné de noir tourné vers le vide, l'oreille toujours attentive, malgré le manque de sommeil, aux messages que débitait Glad. L'IA annonçait à chaque fois le nouveau numéro, d'une voix toujours aussi métallique, en accord avec l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait. Avec ce timbre robotique, l'Anneau prenait des airs de sinistre boîte de conserve aux couloirs tortueux et vides, un véritable décor de film apocalyptique :

« Message 342. »

« Ici, Kane. » prononça une personne lointaine, sur un ton dématérialisé et pantelant

Le pli soucieux sur le front de Bellamy s'accentua.

Du côté de Clarke, les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises ; la jeune femme avait visiblement trouvé de quoi occuper son temps, il l'avait écoutée raconter ses journées interminables, disserter sur sa solitude et se désoler de la grisaille qui avait envahi le paysage. Bellamy avait passé trois jours à s'imprégner de son timbre rassurant, retrouvant dans cette voix un brin de chaleur qui s'épanouissait dans l'introspection.

Clarke revenait sur tout. Sur son rôle dans la conquête du territoire terrien, sur sa peur – mourir seule -, sur son inquiétude pour eux, sur la place qu'avaient eu Finn et Lexa dans son développement, sur son rejet du leadership… Tant de sujets qui donnaient à Bellamy un aperçu bien plus complet de sa personnalité qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu. Avant, jamais ils n'auraient eu le temps de s'asseoir un moment, au calme, et de se parler à cœur ouvert ; le seul instant qui avait un tant soit peu pu ressembler à une confession avait vite tourné au drame.

Mais c'était surtout le rôle qu'il avait joué en tant que fidèle bras droit qui avait commencé à prendre de la place dans les monologues de la jeune femme. Au début, les autres Arcadiens étaient restés avec lui, dans la salle de commande, éblouis par la réussite de Clarke ; mais quand cette dernière avait commencé à s'adresser à lui en particulier (était-ce au niveau du 254é message ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus), utilisant comme introduction des mots simples qui étaient directement montés au cœur du jeune homme _(« Salut Bellamy. Je vais bien. Le ciel reste couvert. Il va pleuvoir, peut-être. Tu te rappelles de la fraîcheur de la pluie ? Non ?... Rappelle-toi du contact de l'eau froide sur ta peau. C'était si merveilleux, les premières fois. »_ ), les jeunes gens avaient échangé des regards compatissants, avant de sortir, l'un après l'autre, de la pièce.

Seule Raven accompagnait Bellamy dans son écoute attentive, même si son attention ne semblait jamais tout à fait là ; elle restait installée au tableau de commande et pianotait interminablement sur le clavier, modifiant des paramètres, jouant avec les réglages, enfin, accomplissant ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Elle se redressait parfois et adressait une brève question à Bellamy, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que ces messages ne le traînaient pas trop en arrière, vers cet état d'abandon total qui avait caractérisé ses premiers mois dans l'Anneau. Un simple « ça va ? » suffisait souvent à sortir le jeune homme de la transe dans laquelle il se plongeait pendant l'écoute. Il relevait alors son visage, qu'il avait l'habitude d'appuyer contre son poing fermé, et lançait un regard trouble à Raven, les lèvres serrées. Puis, il hochait lentement la tête.

Raven, face à son mutisme renouvelé, ne le forçait pas à répondre et se plongeait de nouveau dans sa tâche, adressant souvent à Glad une interrogation à laquelle la machine répondait mécaniquement. Le reste du temps était dédié à un silence presque pesant, lourd de pensées avortées et de sentiments qui tournaient en rond.

Mais ce qui avait été le plus difficile à entendre pour Bellamy avait été le résumé de la situation du bunker dans lequel tous les autres s'étaient enfermés. Le premier à prendre la parole avait été Kane ; habitué aux tâches administratives, l'ancien chancelier semblait prendre à cœur de commenter ce qu'il se passait dans l'abri.

Ces messages-là étaient plus rares que ceux provenant de Clarke. A peine une cinquantaine. Mais ils avaient suffi à faire comprendre à Bellamy que la situation ne tournait pas à l'avantage de Kane et d'Octavia.

D'après ce que le jeune homme avait compris, dès le début, l'équilibre avait été fragile ; les Natifs refusaient de se soutenir. Incompréhensifs face au choix que l'ancien Chancelier avait fait à leur place, ils avaient laissé leur colère s'exprimer à de nombreuses occasions. Dès les premiers jours de l'isolement, il y avait eu des affrontements et des morts. Kane s'inquiétait souvent du risque qu'une mutinerie se produise ; il parlait de la crainte que ressentaient les anciens Arcadiens à l'égard de leurs compagnons de cellule.

Trop de personnes différentes enfermées au même endroit. La cohésion ne prenait pas.

Octavia, elle, avait pris la parole quatre fois.

Sa voix était pressante et tendue par la fatigue qui semblait souligner chacun de ses mots :

« Bell', si tu m'entends et au cas où les messages de Kane ne passeraient pas… Il faut que tu saches que ça ne se passe pas bien. Trikru essaye de maintenir l'ordre, avec les hommes de l'Arche… Mais la colère des autres ne s'estompe pas. Les querelles intestines… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Bell'. Une rumeur concernant une faction belliciste chez les Natifs a commencé à circuler… Elle dit qu'ils veulent tous nous tuer pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir. C'est… tellement primitif et c'est comme s'ils n'avaient aucune conscience des conséquences. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que si nous ne restons pas soudés, aucun de nous ne sortira vivant du bunker ? »

Bellamy se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux.

Là où il était, il ne pouvait pas venir en aide à sa sœur.

Il s'était adressé à plusieurs reprises à GLaDos Jr., la pressant de résoudre les problèmes de communication, mais la machine s'était contentée de répondre, toujours aussi placidement, que dans l'état actuel des choses, ce ne serait pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle soit reliée à l'ensemble de l'Anneau, en tant qu'automate, pour procéder elle-même aux réparations en partant des fichiers des anciens techniciens. Autrement dit, il fallait lui donner un corps et des membres pour agir.

Raven avait déjà décidé de la relier à une lentille optique automatisée qu'elle joignit à une webcam, afin de lui donner le contrôle visuel de la situation. Mais l'effervescence produite par la naissance de l'IA commençait déjà à retomber ; les autres Arcadiens passaient parfois dans la salle de contrôle, écoutaient avec Bellamy les messages du Bunker, et repartaient, la tête baissée dans une attitude défaitiste.

 _Si seulement j'avais pu rester sur Terre…_

 _Si seulement Clarke était avec moi…_

 _Si seulement j'étais dans le bunker…_

Le pire restait Abby Griffin. Sans jamais monopoliser le temps de parole, elle s'était adressée aux Arcadiens dans cinq messages, choisissant toujours comme interlocuteur sa fille :

« Clarke, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? On tient le coup, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que toi et les autres, vous allez bien. » disait-elle d'une voix qui semblait affaiblie

Cependant, Bellamy souffrait de ne pas pouvoir joindre la doctoresse, afin de lui dire que sa fille n'était pas avec lui, mais bel et bien sauve sur la Terre, à découvrir ce qui l'entourait avec plus d'acuité qu'auparavant.

 _Clarke_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement, en demandant à Glad de stopper le déroulement des messages.

En se retournant, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Echo se tenait dans son dos, raide comme à son habitude, le visage nu et n'affichant aucune émotion particulière :

« Bellamy, je peux te parler en privé ? »

Sa voix n'affichait pas de timbre particulier, rauque, comme si elle avait passé la nuit à crier. Le jeune homme quitta lentement sa chaise et se leva, cherchant à deviner les intentions de la Native :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Simplement te parler… »

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à Raven, avant de suivre Echo. La technicienne n'avait pas bougé, le visage toujours illuminé par la froideur des écrans, et mâchonnait distraitement ce qui ressemblait à un steak vert, la production de l'usine hydroponique :

« Raven, je sors. » lui indiqua Bellamy

« Ok, ça te fera du bien. Prends Glad avec toi, il faut qu'elle se familiarise avec l'Anneau. »

Elle lui tendit la lentille optique montée sur la webcam et se remit à contempler son écran. Ne sachant trop que faire de GLaDos Jr., Bellamy la cala contre son aisselle, avant de suivre la Native. Errant tous les deux dans les coursives, les jeunes gens semblaient éviter de se regarder Echo fixait le vide devant elle, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées :

« Je crois que j'ai oublié de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sais que tu l'as regretté, quand on a dû laisser Clarke derrière nous. »

Bellamy haussa une épaule et fit mine de remonter Glad vers un mur câblé, autant pour s'occuper les mains que pour éviter d'avoir à répondre :

« Ça n'a pas été facile. Moi aussi, il y a des choses que je regrette. Mon peuple, la Terre… Mon Roi. » reprit la jeune femme

« Ecoute, ça fait un an que nous sommes ici. Tous ensemble. J'ai fait avec parce que j'ai finalement compris qu'il en allait de notre survie. Mais je comprends ta peine. Elle est semblable à la mienne. Peut-être que vous prenez pour une primitive calculatrice, incapable de… voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par principe. Pour lui. Comme toi. Pour elle. »

« Je connaissais Roan depuis des années. On s'entraînait souvent ensemble. C'était une sorte d'idéal, un homme grandiose. Fort. Charismatique. Quand il m'a bannie, je l'ai compris. Mais il savait… »

Echo s'arrêta net dans sa marche, le regard soudain vague :

« Il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mon admiration. Ma ferveur. »

« J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. »

Se retournant vers Bellamy, elle esquissa un pauvre sourire, faible reflet du rictus carnassier qu'elle affichait autrefois :

« Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas si différents. »

« Nous sommes tous deux de la même espèce. »

« Des suiveurs amoureux de la Mort. »

Bellamy planta ses yeux dans les siens et rétorqua :

« Non. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour mon peuple. Clarke était le peuple. Elle était… elle est solaire. Roan, lui, n'incarnait que la force brutale, prête à toujours contre-attaquer, à mordre. Roan était un serpent de glace. »

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire triste :

« Garde tes illusions si tu les préfères à la réalité. Nos chefs nous ont amenés vers la destruction. Vous avez voulu bien faire et vous avez échoué. Vous avez toujours prétendu agir pour la Paix. Et pourtant, est-ce que ce n'est jamais qu'une question de territoire ? »

« Tant de gens sont morts pour nos chefs. »

« J'ai voulu mourir pour le mien et pour l'honneur. »

« Toi, tu te laisses dépérir. Et tu te dis guerrier ? » continua-t-elle, d'une voix acide

Laissant tomber Glad au sol, Bellamy attrapa la Native par le col de son débardeur pour la plaquer contre un mur d'acier :

« Ne redis jamais ça. Jamais. Je. Ne. Me. Laisse. Pas. Dépérir. C'est… juste la conscience de tout ce monde, de toutes ces existences… qui n'arrivent pas à cohabiter. Tant de gâchis. Comment ne pas se sentir désespéré ? » gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, plantant son regard dans celui d'Echo

Cette dernière posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et la repoussa de son vêtement :

« Mais c'est possible de ne pas céder à la tristesse. Redresse-toi. Montre les dents. Gronde. Réagis. Tu m'as poussée à le faire. Considère que je fais de même pour toi à présent. »

Le bras de Bellamy retomba contre son flanc, inerte. Il baissa la tête, sentant une vague de colère immerger tout le reste. Echo avait raison. Il s'était laissé couler, par peine.

Mourant de chagrin. Conscient de son incapacité à changer quoi que ce soit.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le désespoir n'avait jamais été l'une de ses caractéristiques les plus marquantes. Quand il avait dû protéger Octavia… les Arcadiens… Et se retrouver bloqué dans l'espace serait donc son plus gros problème ?

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses boucles noires roulèrent sur son front :

« Bellamy, ta sœur est vivante. Clarke aussi. Tant qu'elles sont en vie, tu ne dois pas laisser tomber. » reprit Echo

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

« Ton combat est loin d'être terminé. »

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, bercés par le mutisme de la station qui évoluait autour d'eux. Bellamy gardait obstinément ses yeux ancrés à ceux de la Native, s'accrochant à la lumière qu'il voyait croître dans la prunelle sombre. Il repensa au timbre paniqué de la voix d'Octavia et il la revit enfant, refusant de retourner se cacher dans le plancher. Et lui, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Se planquer dans son apathie ?

Echo finit par hausser les épaules :

« Tu te rendras compte plus tard de l'importance de ce que je t'ai dit. Je vais y aller. Tu peux… juste rester là à te rouler dans ton désespoir. Ou tu peux aussi relever la tête. C'est ton choix. »

Et se retournant, elle s'engagea dans le couloir.

Bellamy resta silencieux, les bras ballants, le regard vide.

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

Alors qu'il était occupé à ressasser ce mélange acide de pensées, le crépitement sonore du haut-parleur attira son attention et la voix de Raven retentit, rebondissant sur les parois de métal :

« Eh, j'ai une super grande annonce à faire ! Revenez tous dans la salle de contrôle. J'vous attends. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le plafond, pendant un long moment.

Puis, il ramassa Glad, souffla sur sa lentille pour la nettoyer sommairement, et se mit en route.


	9. L'annonce

[NB : Nous en sommes donc au neuvième chapitre de cette histoire qui devient ( _enfin_ ) intéressante. J'essaye surtout d'y passer une heure par jour (parce que j'ai un boulot assez peu prenant _#sadtruth_ ).

+ **Darkyaoilove** : merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fiction :'3 dans les faits, je concevais « l'œil » de Glad comme une lentille optique (donc un matériel isolant, qui se rapproche pas mal du verre que l'on utilise pour les lunettes) montée sur un objectif (type appareil photo, donc capable de faire une mise au point, de centrer sur certains détails, etc) lui-même relié à une webcam (là, on en vient davantage à l'automatisation de Glad : j'imagine que la webcam, objet électrique, permet de contenir une batterie qui rend l'installation autonome et peut héberger par la même occasion le programme de Glad. Celle-ci est de toute façon connectée au réseau de l'Anneau, mais elle ne peut pas voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Ainsi, grâce à la webcam, qui permet à Glad de « voir », ses constations visuelles sont transmises au système central. Enfin. C'est comme ça que ça devrait se passer. Peut-être. C'est surtout que l'installation est transportable, puisque Bellamy peut la trimballer sous son bras.)

Après, je n'ai vraiment aucune connaissance en robotique. Mais avec les _100_ , on n'en est pas à une incohérence près, hein.

\+ Echo, c'est un peu le personnage mal-aimé de la série, puisqu'elle est considérée comme méchaaaaaante et pas mal traîtresse sur les bords. Je voulais seulement lui donner un peu plus de profondeur, et qui sait ? Celle de la fiction sera peut-être plus agréable à suivre que celle des _100_? (et s'ils l'ont sauvée, c'est peut-être parce que ce qui était important, c'était d'emporter autant de représentants de l'espèce humaine que possible, sans distinction, nope ?)

\+ SpaceX existe réellement : cherchez sur google ! ]

 **Jour 366 :**

« Les gars, je vous ai rassemblés parce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important. »

Murphy afficha un large sourire goguenard et s'installa avec nonchalance sur l'une des chaises tournantes de la salle :

« Quoi encore, Raven ? La fin du monde ? GLaDos Jr. 2.0 ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur

« Murphy, tu veux jouer à l'abruti ? Très bien. Tu peux sortir de la salle et te contenter des miettes de nouvelles que les autres daigneront te laisser. »

La voix de Raven jeta un froid soudain dans la pièce, auquel Murphy ne répondit que par un froncement de sourcils particulièrement inquisiteur. Coupé dans son élan, le jeune homme détourna le regard et afficha un air buté :

« Bon. Maintenant qu'on est tous ici, laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation. On est bloqués dans l'espace pour un long moment, ça, c'est irrémédiable. Mais rien ne dit que nous devons rester seuls. En fait… »

Raven leva les yeux vers le plafond couvert de câbles, comme si elle cherchait ses mots :

« En fait… Grâce à Glad, j'ai pu ajouter des nouvelles cartes à mon jeu. Je lui ai donné une liste de mots clés et elle a pu accéder à des informations que ne nous ont jamais été révélées, grâce à un scan minutieux des dossiers de l'Arche. Mais laissez-moi vous brosser un historique réaliste de ce qu'il s'est passé. 2052, la Terre, Allie fait exploser ses bombes. Des milliards de personnes meurent. Il ne reste que douze stations dans l'espace. Celles d'où nos ancêtres proviennent. A ce moment-là, les survivants ont décidé de s'allier pour survivre. Sauf que… »

La technicienne laissa sa phrase en suspens, la tête penchée, un instant engloutie dans le tumulte de pensées qui envahissaient son esprit :

« Sauf qu'il existait en réalité deux autres stations. »

En entendant cette nouvelle, Bellamy retint sa respiration et sentit que les autres jeunes gens avaient fait de même, soudain tendus par l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre :

« L'une de ces deux stations avait été envoyée dans l'espace par le gouvernement Russe : on connaît déjà leur station principale, _MIR_. Mais ils avaient un autre projet, gardé secret pendant un très long moment, qui résultait d'un événement un peu trouble appelé dans les archives _Guerre Froide_. Son nom était le _Cold Gaze_ , lancé par une société qui prétendait concurrencer le _SpaceX_ américain. Cette compagnie-là voulait, au début du XXIéme siècle, installer une colonie humaine sur Mars. Cold Gaze s'est donc développée sur le même postulat. Elle a été envoyée dans l'espace en 2035 et la Terre en aréguliérement reçu des nouvelles pendant… au moins… 17 ans. D'après les archives, tout se passait bien ; le sol martien a été correctement terraformé et ils ont pu établir une colonie solide. Cold Gaze avait donc réussi là où les américains avaient échoué. Cependant, SpaceX, de son côté, a fini par évoluer et a changé de nom en 2042, elle est devenue _Eligius Corporation_. En 2048, alors que la situation commençait à devenir tendue sur Terre, elle a elle-même lancé sa propre station, qui avait le même but que Cold Gaze : terraformer Mars et y installer sa propre colonie d'américains. Glad a retrouvé une archive internet qui parlait de son lancement et… Glad, tu peux nous la montrer? »

La machine, toujours obéissante, afficha sur son écran principal une page internet sur laquelle s'étalait, en lettres capitales, un intitulé : **« L'Humanité à la découverte de nouveaux horizons, 215 citoyens américains s'embarquent dans le vaisseau d'Eligius Corporation ! ».** Quelques photos montraient le lancement de la station, ainsi que les visages souriants d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, qui montraient fièrement un badge :

« Enfin voilà. En 2048, donc, un autre vaisseau quittait la Terre, mais nous n'en avons jamais reçu aucune nouvelle. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé sur Mars, ni pourquoi notre propre Arche ne les a pas rejoints, tant qu'à survivre. »

Raven se tut de nouveau et baissa les yeux, de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées. Les autres jeunes gens gardaient le silence, fascinés par les sourires des spationautes qui s'attendaient à découvrir une nouvelle existence sur la planète Rouge :

« Toujours est-il que nous ne sommes pas _seuls_. «

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Aller sur Mars ? » demanda soudain Bellamy, sortant de son mutisme

« Impossible. Notre propre Anneau est stationnaire, nous n'avons aucun moyen de bouger de notre position actuelle. Et nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Et Mars est bien trop lointaine. »

« Donc, ce que tu nous as dit ne nous sert strictement à rien.» conclut Murphy d'une voix acide

Il échangea un regard moqueur avec Emory et se renfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise :

« Non. Ce n'est pas strictement inutile. Je n'ai pas les moyens de créer des propulseurs ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire tourner la situation à notre avantage. Mais nous avons une navette. Celle avec laquelle nous sommes arrivés. »

« …Quoi, tu voudrais envoyer quelqu'un dans cette… navette ? Dans un voyage-suicide qui ne nous garantirait aucune chance de réussite ? » s'insurgea Monty

« Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile et je… »

« Le voyage vers Mars est épouvantablement long, Raven. Il faut penser au carburant, à l'oxygène, à la nourriture ! » la coupa Harper

« Et nous avons besoin de cette navette pour redescendre sur Terre. » termina Murphy, les sourcils froncés

Raven soupira :

« Evidemment, cette histoire… a peu de chance de réussir. Mais ça vaudrait quand même le coup, d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Peut-être que Mars offrirait un terrain plus appréciable que la Terre et que… » répondit-elle, bien que sa voix manquât de conviction

« Mais la Terre va redevenir habitable d'ici quatre ans. Pourquoi gâcher nos chances de retour en balançant dans l'espace notre seule navette ?! » demanda de nouveau Monty

« Ecoutez. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à entendre, mais nous avons très peu de chance de nous développer sur Terre. Il nous reste quoi, peu de personnes dans le bunker et, vu ce qu'en a dit Octavia, leurs chances de survie sont en train de baisser. On ne sait même pas combien de personnes vont sortir de là. Quelques centaines ? Une dizaine de survivants ? Est-ce que c'est avec ce misérable effectif qu'on va se développer ? Non. Après, Mars peut regorger de milliers d'êtres humains qui ont eu le temps de s'y installer. Trois générations de personnes qui… se sont accouplées, ont fait des enfants… Et ainsi de suite. Possible qu'on n'y trouve plus rien. Mais possible aussi qu'une civilisation humaine florissante s'y est développée. C'est du 50/50. »

« … Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas donné de nouvelles dans ce cas, si la station Russe a pu le faire avanr ? » hasarda Harper

« Impossible de le savoir… Il peut y avoir tellement de raisons. »

« Révolte. Guerre. Gouvernement corrompu. » énuméra Bellamy, le regard trouble

« Oui, mais… Il peut aussi y avoir la volonté – égoïste – de garder ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour eux. »

« Stupide. » déclara Murphy

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, laissant chacun avec un tumulte nerveux de pensées. Bellamy recula de quelques pas, pour s'adosser contre l'une des parois. Etait-ce un coup intelligent à jouer ? Partir à la conquête de l'espace au lieu de se concentrer sur la Terre ?

Il n'avait clairement pas envie de jouer les héros sur ce coup-là. Partir seul dans une navette, alors qu'il avait des raisons de rester dans l'Anneau. Sacrifier la seule navette pour un espoir qui pourrait se révéler illusoire. Mais… ne pas être seul dans l'espace ? Savoir qu'à une certaine distance une cité humaine se développait ?

L'image s'implanta inconsciemment dans son esprit et il joua un instant avec la vision d'un couple qui sortait d'une maison construite en terre rouge. La femme tournait les yeux vers le ciel pâle, levait la main pour abriter son regard, et s'appuyait contre son mari, avec une nonchalance rassurante.

 _La vie sur une autre planète._

Le regard trouble, Bellamy finit par se secouer pour se sortir de sa léthargie :

« Je ne vous demande pas de prendre une décision tout de suite. Seulement, réfléchissez-y. » dit soudain Raven

Sa voix semblait remplie d'un espoir démesuré et Bellamy se fit la réflexion que la curiosité de la jeune femme surpasserait toujours tout le reste. Intrépide, elle était déterminée à découvrir chaque détail, chaque secret, qui passait à portée de sa main. Mais… ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se permettre de sacrifier leur navette et l'un des leurs, pour un fantasme, un mirage…

Bizarrement, cette histoire lui rappelait celle de Jaha. L'ancien chancelier avait lui aussi fait miroiter un joli mirage aux yeux de ceux qui avaient décidé de le suivre. La Cité des Lumières, qui s'était révélée bien fallacieuse.

Que pourraient-ils donc découvrir de plus sur Mars ?

Une nouvelle guerre d'intérêts ? Un havre de paix ?

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard un instant obscurci par le roulement de ses boucles. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une idée fixe pour se soutenir dans leur périple lui, c'était cette obsession avec Clarke. Mais il avait bien l'impression que Raven venait de trouver sa fixation et qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

Elle allait tout tenter pour les convaincre et, connaissant l'argumentation légendaire de la jeune femme, il lui semblait que la partie était déjà jouée.

Les autres allaient se laisser convaincre et dans quelques mois, leur navette partirait, seule, en direction d'une planète dont ils ne savaient rien.

Le jeune homme finit par lever les yeux, pour se plonger dans la contemplation du plafond sur lequel serpentaient des câbles par dizaines, formant un entrelacement complexe.

 _Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen d'éviter la catastrophe ?_


	10. Et la Nuit tomba

**NB :** Bon, du coup, je mets un peu de tout dans ma fiction 8D vous me pardonnerez, mais soudain, ça m'a paru terriblement logique. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette petite virée sur Mars, si cela vous paraît tenir debout. La bise, wsh.

 **Jour 368 :**

« _358é jour, la situation est stable depuis un bon moment… Que te dire de plus, Bellamy ? J'espère que vous avez au moins pu avoir des nouvelles du bunker et que ma mère va… bien. J'ai peur que le jour où tu me répondras enfin, ce sera pour me dire qu'il n'y aucun espoir que vous redescendiez sur Terre et que le bunker a été dévasté par des querelles intestines. Je… Je crains le pire, toujours. Parce qu'on n'a pas été habitué à voir les choses autrement._ »

Bellamy colla ses index sur ses tempes, qu'il commença à masser en un lent mouvement circulaire, afin de tenter d'apaiser la pulsation effrénée d'une migraine née de l'écoute prolongée des messages. La voix de Clarke se mélangeait à présent avec celles d'Octavia et de Raven, tant les nouvelles apportées au cours de ces derniers jours avaient été pour le moins… fracassantes. Le tout – un curieux mélange de craintes pour l'avenir, pour les autres - prenait soudain des airs alarmants de début d'incendie ; même si la jeune blonde était en vie, en bas, et semblait tirée d'affaire, Bellamy sentait que les soucis commençaient à s'accumuler au-dessus de sa propre tête. L'annonce de Raven semblait avoir éveillé en lui une sorte de méfiance innée à l'égard de ce domaine mystérieux qu'était l'espace ; l'Arcadien se sentait récalcitrant, rien qu'à l'idée de quitter la station pour partir… vers… un inconnu plus que total.

Mais n'avait-il pas déjà relevé le même défi par le passé ?

Quand il était descendu sur Terre pour la première fois, il aurait très bien pu y mourir avec tous les autres – ce n'étaient pas les pièges qui manquaient - ; même s'ils étaient tous enfermés dans une sécurité plutôt illusoire, était-ce réellement le moment de se colmater dans ce genre d'inquiétude ?

Jouer le tout pour le tout. Encore. Son esprit renâclait davantage que par le passé devant les risques à prendre.

Toutefois, Bellamy parvenait à se rappeler distinctement qu'il avait eu une véritable raison de partir avec les 100 ; le bien-être d'Octavia lui importait plus que tout. Mais aujourd'hui , sa petite sœur était encore en danger et la seule aide indirecte qu'il pourrait lui apporter serait de… ramener une obscure descendance Martienne sur Terre ?

Bellamy pencha la tête, l'appuyant contre son poing fermé ; il se sentait littéralement épuisé.

A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de se mettre au lit, les mêmes questions étaient venues le tourmenter.

[ _Comment ? Pourquoi ?_ ]

Le tout formait un leitmotiv aberrant, qui l'oppressait à chaque instant de la journée.

Le jeune homme songea, avec amertume, que l'angoisse avait visiblement pris le pas sur sa dépression. Tant mieux. Même si cet état de constante nervosité lui portait sur les nerfs.

Sa seule pensée réconfortante restait Clarke, Clarke qu'il imaginait bien en vie au travers des monologues de cette dernière vivante et ignorant tout des questionnements qui mettaient en jeu l'avenir de l'humanité.

Soupir.

Quel problème redondant que celui-ci. Atrocement complexe, aussi.

Bellamy tourna les yeux vers Raven, l'attention à peine retenue par les messages que continuait à débiter Glad de sa voix de vieille conserve creuse :

« C'est de la folie. » dit-il enfin, contemplant entre ses paupières entrouvertes le visage austère de la technicienne

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle reposa sur son bureau la lentille optique qu'elle était en train de trafiquer et se tourna vers l'Arcadien avec une moue perplexe :

« Tu veux parler du Voyage ? »

« Oui, de quoi d'autre voudrais-tu que j'parle hein ? »

Bellamy enfouit son visage entre ses mains, massant de plus belle ses tempes, qu'il sentait raides et prêtes à laisser imploser la migraine :

« C'est même totalement ridicule. Personne ne pourrait survivre tout seul, comme ça. »

« C'est un pari totalement fou, je sais… Mais Glad a calculé le temps qu'il faudrait à des moteurs à poussée moyenne pour atteindre Mars : 6 mois, Bellamy. Je te rappelle qu'on a rien à perdre. » reprit Raven, reprenant négligemment son travail

« Et pour la navette ? T'as bien dit que l'Anneau ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Et sans elle, comment revenir ? »

« Tu radotes, là. Chaque chose en son temps, mais sois sûr que je trouverais une solution à ça. »

L'Arcadien releva le visage et contempla longuement la jeune femme ; depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait jamais mis en doute les connaissances de cette dernière. Tout comme lui, elle était l'un des piliers du groupe, et si elle disait qu'elle allait trouver une solution… c'était qu'elle était encore portée par l'adrénaline de la découverte, qui allumait dans son regard la flammèche d'une fièvre nerveuse.

Les yeux du jeune homme continuèrent à errer sur le profil concentré de Raven et il perçut chez elle cette fatigue inlassable, qui ressemblait tant à la sienne. Les lèvres boudeuses de la jeune fille étaient ornées d'un demi-sourire, laissant entrevoir la joie que lui procuraient toutes ces découvertes. Raven était définitivement dans son élément.

« Raven, tu es crevée… »

Il sentit que son propre ton devenait implorant, comme s'il pouvait espérer la détourner de son projet en la poussant au sommeil. Mais la technicienne se contenta de hausser une épaule, farfouillant dans une caisse placée sur son bureau pour en sortir un tournevis :

« Au contraire. Toute cette agitation me fait un bien fou. Je… Ce défi. Ce voyage dans l'espace… ça me motive davantage que tout le reste. Imagine ce que nous pourrions trouver au bout du voyage… Des hommes qui nous aideraient. Reconstruire avec eux. Vivre avec eux sur Terre. L'Humanité retrouvée et florissante. »

Bellamy resta un instant silencieux, avant de reprendre :

« Donc, pour toi, c'est un pari qui en vaut la peine ? »

« Totalement. Je serai même prête à y aller moi-même. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter ; elle ne céderait pas facilement. En l'écoutant parler, Bellamy envia la ténacité de la jeune femme : l'idéal qu'elle s'était construit semblait aussi solide que celui de Jaha et l'appréhension faisait flotter un éternel sourire sur ses lèvres poupines. Son teint hâlé par la vie sur Terre avait fini par perdre de ses couleurs et ses traits étaient tirés par l'épuisement, mais elle semblait, plus que jamais, attachée à réaliser ce projet qu'elle s'était elle-même forgé, en éternelle hyperactive :

« J'ai lu les premiers rapports envoyés de Mars. Ils témoignent tous d'une vie possible hors de notre planète. Et ça, c'est parlant. Ils ont envoyé des photos, sur lesquelles on voit une végétation luxuriante se développer. Des enfants jouent dans la poussière rouge. C'est plutôt… magique. » reprit-elle, concentrée sur son travail

Au fil des mots de Raven, Bellamy se rendit soudain compte d'un fait gênant ; il sentait que son regard s'accrochait davantage qu'avant au profil courbé de la jeune fille, allumant un étrange sentiment dans le creux de ses entrailles. L'Arcadien se demanda alors, avec lassitude, depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas serré un corps contre le sien ; sa dernière étreinte lui semblait remonter à une décennie, comme si son corps décidait brutalement de se rappeler à lui dans ses besoins les plus primitifs.

Le tout formait une brutale contradiction avec sa fatigue, ce qui lui fit détourner le regard avec empressement. Il mit cette sensation sur le compte de l'épuisement, qui troublait déjà bien assez ses idées en temps normal… Mais Raven continuait inlassablement de parler – l'impatience rendait son débit précipité et légèrement hâché - et le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à saisir le fil de ses arguments. Parfois, quelques mots émergeaient du brouillard contemplatif dans lequel il se trouvait plongé, _terraformée_ , _air, colons-très-zeureux_ , etc, qui naviguaient difficilement dans les eaux troubles de son esprit.

Bellamy finit par se forcer à se lever, tentant de reprendre ses esprits en faisant quelques pas. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à _ça_.

« Tu m'écoutes, Bellamy ? » demanda Raven, le sortant brutalement de sa réflexion

« Ouais, ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je me sens vraiment lessivé. »

Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers la jeune fille ; ses pensées continuaient à suivre leur propre chemin. Soudain, elles étaient omniprésentes, vissitudes de l'esprit humain qui se voulaient obsessionnels, rappelant au corps ce qu'il lui manque avec une brutalité d'enfant trop gâté :

« Bon. Si je t'ennuie, tu peux aussi le dire clairement. »

La voix de Raven le tira de nouveau hors de sa réflexion et il tourna un regard brumeux vers la jeune femme :

« C'est pas ça, Raven, ça doit faire une semaine que je n'ai pas eu une nuit satisfaisante. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me réveille. Et il faut avouer que ton annonce n'a guère amélioré la situation. J'ai l'impression de naviguer en plein cauchemar. »

La technicienne lui jeta un coup d'œil attentif, avant de se lever à son tour. Elle se rapprocha de lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens :

« Je comprends. C'est déjà bien que tu sois sorti de ton mutisme, mais tu en fais trop je crois. »

La remarque arracha un sourire à Bellamy, qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés :

« Je te retourne le compliment. On a tellement été… bourré de soucis ces derniers temps. C'est assez neuf, après le temps d'accalmie auquel on a eu droit. »

Raven resta un instant silencieuse, avant de poser sa main sur son bras, en un geste qui se voulait rassurant :

« Va prendre un peu de repos, dans ce cas. »

Un léger frémissement parcourut Bellamy lorsqu'il sentit la chair tiède de la technicienne frôler la sienne. Ce contact lui faisait du bien. Il laissa le silence planer entre eux un petit moment, étrangement gêné par le poids de la main féminine sur son bras, ce qui le poussa à se rappeler l'expérience qu'ils avaient partagée alors que Raven était en plein trouble émotionnel, cette nuit bizarre dans la tente – alors qu'il se prenait encore pour _le_ _Roi_ -, et un sourire un peu honteux s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Après un an de contacts limités, il sentait que sa chair, son corps, désiraient quelque chose de précis, pour se remettre en route et ce sentiment de frustration créait une vague impression de culpabilité, qui s'esquivait dès qu'il cherchait à la saisir.

Raven, de son côté, semblait elle aussi bloquée dans un instant d'intense réflexion – ou de brumes sans fond -, le regard attaché au visage de son vis-à-vis.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

La pensée fugace de Clarke lui traversa un instant l'esprit, mais lorsque la chaleur des lèvres de la technicienne se fit plus pressante, Bellamy entoura son corps frêle de ses bras, pour lui rendre son baiser.

Dans son dos, Glad continuait de faire tourner en boucle le dernier message reçu :

« _Bellamy, c'est Clarke, je vais bien…_ »

« _Bellamy, c'est Clarke, je vais bien…_ »

« _Bellamy, c'est Clarke, je vais bien…_ »


	11. Space oddity

**NB : Claircqn / Darkyaoilove :** Je comprends parfaitement votre désapprobation devant les événements du dernier chapitre (mais, ma foi, ça m'étonne que vous soyez davantage bouleversé(e)s par Bellamy couchant avec Raven que par l'éventuelle virée vers Mars. Comme quoi, cette dernière doit vous paraître logique – _somehow_ \- ?) mais est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de l'une de mes spécialités littéraires ?... Non ? Vraiment ?... La torture du lectorat, voilà. Le slowburn dans toute sa splendeur. Le Bellarke surviendra au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins, parce que… parce que… ce ne serait pas intéressant, sinon. Je ne pense pas qu'une bonne fiction soit obligée de suivre une ligne régulière et parfaitement romantique ; n'oublions pas que nous affaire à Bellamy qui, sans être particulièrement émotif, est toujours dans l'utilitarisme. S'il couche avec Raven, ce n'est pas par sentimentalisme ; tout le contraire, même. Tout au long de the _100_ , Bellamy semble avoir toujours agi dans l'idée que « la fin justifie les moyens », alors tâchez de ne pas trop grincer des dents et de ne pas accueillir sa relation avec Raven comme une grande infidélité à Clarke, mais plutôt comme… quelque chose d'utile et de nécessaire. Le Bellarke viendra, j'vous le promets.

Enfin, merci pour votre avis :'3 ce dernier – même négatif – m'aide à avancer.

\+ **Point culture** : _Constantin Tsiolkovski_ a réellement existé et était considéré – pour de vrai ! - comme le père de l'astronautique (c'est grâce à lui que les fusées se détachent en plusieurs parties quand elles décollent) il a vécu au XIXéme siècle, mais on va plutôt dire qu'il est né dans les années 80 du XXéme siècle – histoire de pas en faire un centenaire historique.

 **Jour 369 :**

Bellamy roula négligemment sur le bord de son matelas, rejetant au passage l'épaisse couverture synthétique qui recouvrait son corps. Ses yeux sombres errèrent un instant sur le cadran du réveil, dont les chiffres rouges clignotaient faiblement dans l'obscurité. Du temps de sa vie sur Terre, le soleil serait venu le réveiller, bien avant que le surplus de sommeil n'achève son œuvre de reconstruction. Allongé dans son lit étroit, Bellamy se surprit à repenser à l'Aube, telle qu'elle lui était apparue durant sa vie Terrienne. Une réflexion un brin nostalgique, qui dessinait dans sa tête les grandes courbes d'un ciel rouge, puis rosi, dans lequel se levait lentement le soleil, étirant les nuages pour apparaître dans toute sa perfection. La nature prenant des airs de fête sous ses rayons et la caresse de ces derniers contre sa peau hâlée restait aussi réconfortante que s'il avait passé toute sa vie à fouler ce sol.

Bellamy referma un instant les yeux, pour savourer cette étrange vision qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'univers gris de l'Anneau. Elle le ramenait près d'un an en arrière, lorsque les arbres étaient omniprésents, juste avant cette grande catastrophe.

Cependant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi parfaitement reposé dans l'Anneau, mais ça, il le devait en grande partie à Raven. Le souvenir de l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé dans la salle de contrôle accéléra momentanément le pouls du jeune homme et il se redressa sur ses coudes, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

 _Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé ?_

Non. Pas vraiment.

Leur étreinte avait été salutaire dans la mesure où elle leur avait permis de retrouver un rien de stabilité ; son corps avait, très naturellement, répondu à celui de Raven et il se rappelait encore de la vague émotion qui l'avait étreint au moment où il l'avait allongée sur la table, entre les débris de ses créations qui s'entassaient en piles instables autour d'eux. Bellamy avait ensuite longuement contemplé la technicienne, avant de l'embrasser avec une passion renouvelée ; au fil de cette étreinte, il avait senti que son corps se purgeait, se détendait, retrouvait un équilibre salutaire – un bien-être qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des mois.

Certes, il n'était pas amoureux de Raven. Mais tant qu'à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, il préférait que ce soit avec elle car, malgré ses airs un peu rudes et son bagout de charcutier, la jeune fille prenait, au plus fort de ses sensations, des expressions d'intense lascivité, s'ouvrant à celui qu'elle accueillait avec une extraordinaire générosité. Ses sourires devenaient alors plus fluides, tandis qu'elle croquait dans le vif de l'épaule de Bellamy, les yeux mi-clos.

Ce dernier avait eu – _un peu_ – l'impression de rentrer à la maison et d'y trouver un élément si familier qu'il en devient troublant. Coucher avec Raven lui avait vaguement rappelé ses moments de gloire, où tout ce qui lui importait était le pouvoir - un rude désir de puissance, qui l'avait aveuglé. Peut-être que, lors de leur première étreinte, l'avait-il effectivement désirée mais, depuis leur alliance, ce sentiment était devenu autre chose, une sorte de confiance inébranlable. L'Arcadien savait que Raven était une personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter pour à peu près tout.

Par ailleurs, Bellamy ne s'était senti infidèle à personne. Bien sûr, il savait maintenant qu'il avait des sentiments très forts pour Clarke – un peu étranges, un peu nerveux – mais la jeune blonde était si loin qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas la désirer, physiquement parlant. Entre elle et lui, c'était _autre chose_. Tout comme ce qu'il avait partagé avec Raven. Là aussi, c'était une forme différente d'affection, au risque de verser dans le sophisme.

Bellamy s'allongea sur le dos, repensant vaguement au _pillow-talk_ d'après la baise :

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, la première nuit, au sujet de… Finn. Que ce qu'on avait fait, ça ne t'avait pas aidée. » avait-il dit à Raven, alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, adossés au mur

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » avait répondu la jeune femme, en lissant d'une main absente ses longs cheveux qui serpentaient contre son dos courbé

« Je me sens… reposé. Mais pas plus complet qu'avant. »

« Tu dis ça à cause de Clarke ? »

Bellamy avait fermé les yeux, pour jouer avec l'image de la blondinette sur l'écran de ses paupières :

« Peut-être. »

« Bellamy, écoute, je ne suis pas très douée pour parler sentiments… Enfin, plus trop depuis que Finn… est mort. Mais j'aurais pu difficilement être aveugle à ton mal-être. Il ressemble trop au mien, la culpabilité, la honte... C'était comme si on t'avait vidé de ton essence. Après, c'est sûr qu'ici tu n'es plus autant sollicité qu'en bas, mais il te manquait clairement autre chose. On a un peu choisi de t'ignorer, parce qu'on avait d'autres soucis. Et pourtant, on savait tous clairement à quoi c'était relié… Comme quand j'avais besoin de Finn, toi, t'avais besoin de quelqu'un en particulier. Et la culpabilité t'a fait couler. »

« Je sais. Même Echo m'a fait remarquer que j'étais devenu une loque. »

« Murphy aussi. »

Bellamy avait penché la tête avec lassitude :

« Est-ce que cette discussion est supposée faire avancer les choses ? Clarke me manque, oui, et alors ? »

« Je sais que tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'entendre ça, pas maintenant en tout cas, mais nous avons clairement besoin d'un _but_ , un point fixe vers lequel se diriger. Actuellement, nous avons un seul objectif : retourner sur Terre, mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! C'est trop vague, trop lointain, et même, qu'est ce qui nous dit que ça se sera calmé d'ici quatre ans ? De toute façon, quatre ans, c'est une éternité dans l'espace et nous avons besoin de nous solidariser de nouveau. Oui, je radote, mais Mars semble être l'idéal. Ça fait trop longtemps que nous nous traînons tous dans l'Anneau, comme des âmes en peine. Il faut que nous retrouvions notre cohésion. Sans Clarke, sans Terre, nous ne sommes que l'ombre de ceux que nous étions. »

« Je te trouve dure, Raven. » avait rétorqué Bellamy

Un instant amollie par leur étreinte, la technicienne s'était alors brusquement redressée, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, comme si ses réflexions avaient continué leur petit bout de chemin dans sa tête, en silence :

« Mais bien sûr ! Absolument tout miser sur le Voyage, Bellamy. Sur Mars, même si leur civilisation n'existe plus, il y aura encore des restes, probablement des navettes, des choses qui fonctionnent, enfin ! Le but ne serait pas seulement d'y aller, mais de revenir avec un gain doublé. »

Bellamy avait haussé un sourcil perplexe :

« En fait, tu ne m'écoutes pas non plus, c'est ça ? »

Il aurait dû s'en douter ; prise au piège de son hyperactivité, Raven avait pris l'habitude de réfléchir tout haut, donnant l'impression de s'adresser à son interlocuteur, alors qu'en réalité la jeune femme soliloquait. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle sautait souvent du coq à l'âne.

 _Très bien, très bien, si c'est comme ça_ , avait songé Bellamy, en ramassant son tee-shirt pour l'enfiler. Il s'était levé et avait fixé sur la technicienne un regard scrutateur : Raven était en train de se rhabiller à son tour, rendue fébrile par ses propres paroles. Elle avait néanmoins pris la peine de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'Arcadien, avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations :

« 24 heures pour prendre une décision, ça te va ? On se retrouve tous dans 24 heures pour mettre au vote le Voyage, ok ? J'aurai des arguments en béton à ce moment-là. »

Mais Bellamy, sans s'impliquer davantage dans la nervosité de la jeune femme, avait tourné les talons.

Puis, il avait dormi pendant près de quatorze heures, d'un sommeil lourd et vide de rêves.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, c'était le calme de la station qui l'avait bouleversé, davantage que cette vision de l'Aube. Après cet instant de vague réflexion qu'il s'était octroyé, il s'était redressé, cherchant du regard ses vêtements. Les paroles de Raven lui tournaient encore dans la tête, envahissantes ; ainsi donc, elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour Mars ? Génial. Mais depuis qu'elle avait pris – en quelque sorte – le contrôle de l'Anneau, elle avait révélé un caractère bien plus tenace que sur Terre.

 _Et pourtant, si elle avait effectivement raison ?_

La question laissa Bellamy rêveur, tandis qu'il achevait d'enfiler son jean. Si la civilisation Martienne avait été florissante pendant près de 17 ans, ils avaient parfaitement pu développer des choses fascinantes…

Cette expédition ne le ferait pas revenir plus tôt auprès de Clarke, mais elle avait au moins pris des allures de bonne idée. Tuer le temps en s'immergeant dans un nouveau projet et se persuader que l'on fait ça pour le Bien de l'Humanité – cela dit, il avait bien fait de même au Mont Weather, dans d'autres circonstances.

Après tout, ce qu'il considérait comme l'Humanité, c'était son peuple, les Arcadiens.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la voix de Raven se fit de nouveau entendre au travers des hauts parleurs situés à intervalles réguliers dans l'Anneau. On put aussi voir Murphy demander à sa Native de copine, d'un ton visiblement ennuyé : « _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, l'autre ?_ », tandis que dans la ferme hydroponique, Harper et Monty échangeaient un regard intrigué. Dans une autre pièce, Echo s'immobilisa, les muscles tendus par l'échauffement qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle passa une main sur son front en sueur, avant de se diriger, à son tour, vers la salle de contrôle.

Lentement, une solide troupe se constitua, pour s'engager dans la pièce centrale de la station, vers Raven. Cette dernière se tenait au centre et achevait de pianoter sur un clavier. Mettant un point final à ce qu'elle avait préparé, la technicienne se tourna vers l'écran le plus large :

« Glad, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, c'est à ton tour. Déroule-nous ton exposé. »

Docile, l'IA afficha ce qui ressemblait fort à un powerpoint futuriste (le slide en moins) et commença à débiter un joli petit discours – l'enthousiasme en moins :

« La vie sur Mars. Les premiers colons Russes qui s'y sont installés ont emmené avec eux les plus grandes technologies inventées par l'Homme, ce qui leur a permis de rendre l'atmosphère respirable dans des petits dômes qui ponctuent la planète ( _photos d'ingénieurs qui présentent fièrement le plant d'un arbre dans un monticule de terre importée. Le plant ressemble étrangement à un citronnier_ ). Au bout de 17 ans, selon les derniers rapports reçus, la population initiale de colons avait augmenté de 15%, deux couples sur trois avaient donné naissance à des enfants ( _coupure de presse présentant le premier enfant né sur Mars, un poupon souriant perdu entre les bras d'une grosse femme, et on pouvait lire « Mihaïl Constantinovitch Ribionov, le premier Martien ! »_ ), élevant ainsi le nombre de colons à 345. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des techniciens formés aux sciences de l'espace et ont ainsi pu développer la qualité de vie sur Mars, permettant à leur colonie de s'épanouir. Parmi ces techniciens, on retrouve Constantin Tsiolkovski, considéré comme le Père de l'astronautique moderne ( _photo du monsieur en question, souriant et barbu_ ). Cet homme était l'un des plus grands ingénieurs Terriens et, malgré la tension mondiale croissante, avait collaboré avec _Eligius Corporation_ pour mettre au point les réacteurs de la fusée qu'ils prévoyaient d'envoyer à la suite de _Cold Gaze_. Tsiolkovski a donc participé à une alliance Russo-Américaine, en vue d'une colonisation totale de Mars. D'autres pays ont manifesté leur désir de se joindre à la conquête spatiale, mais avant que ces projets ne se concrétisent, le Monde était en feu. On peut donc émettre l'hypothèse qu'une colonie ayant Tsiolkovski comme fondateur a largement eu les moyens de bâtir une civilisation prospère et épanouie. Je ne doute pas que Tsiolkovski ait pu construire des réacteurs bien plus puissants sur Mars que ceux qui, par exemple, ont soutenu l'Arche pendant le siècle passé dans l'espace. »

Dès que Glad eut fini son exposé, Raven prit le relais :

« Constantin Tsiolkovski est notamment l'une des personnes dont on enseigne l'histoire dans les cours qui sont donnés sur l'Arche. Monty, tu devrais t'en rappeler, non ? Après tout, sa conception moderniste de l'astronautique a permis aussi de façonner les moteurs de l'Arche. »

« Eeeeeet ? En quoi ça nous fait avancer, de savoir qu'un technicien de haut vol est parti vers Mars ? » rétorqua Murphy, toujours prompte à la répartie

« Eh bien, si on réfléchit un peu, on s'aperçoit que la théorie d'une colonie Martienne marche tout à fait. La Terre en a reçu des nouvelles assez régulières pour savoir que tout ça tenait debout. Cet homme a donc pu mettre au point des fusées bien plus performantes, mais sur Mars. Imaginez donc que l'un d'entre nous s'y rende, et même si la civilisation humaine s'y est éteinte, il restera toujours des choses à ramener. »

« Parce que c'est possible de mettre en marche une fusée en étant seul ? » demanda Monty, l'air légèrement perplexe

« Oui et non. Tout dépend du niveau d'automatisation de l'appareil. Mais connaissant les travaux de Constantin Tsiolkovski, ça ne me paraît pas impossible. Alors, ce que je vous propose, c'est que l'on travaille tous ensemble à améliorer les fonctions de la navette, afin qu'elle réussisse à faire un voyage de six mois. Les travaux devraient prendre environ trois mois. Au bout de ce laps de temps, quelqu'un se dévouera pour la traversée et nous, on attendra son retour. Je suis parfaitement consciente que ce que je vous propose doit relever, à vos yeux, d'un idéalisme très naïf, mais il faut croire en ce que nous pourrions découvrir là-bas. »

Puis, après un nouvel instant de silence total :

« Je propose le vote. Que ceux qui veulent voir Mars lèvent la main. »

Les jeunes gens restèrent inertes pendant quelques minutes ; Bellamy pouvait imaginer le cheminement de leurs pensées, pesant le pour et le contre de la proposition de Raven. Et lui-même, alors qu'il se sentait toujours un peu indécis, avait envie de croire, à son tour, en ce qu'elle leur offrait. Il fut donc le premier à lever la main, recevant un regard satisfait de la technicienne.

Enfin, lentement, d'autres bras se dressèrent. Harper, Murphy, Emory, Echo – cette dernière comprenait-elle réellement les enjeux ? Mystère… Seul Monty gardait obstinément sa main contre sa cuisse, les sourcils froncés :

« Ça ne marchera jamais. Celui partira dans l'espace n'arrivera pas à revenir. Et nous ne retournerons pas sur Terre. » marmonna-t-il

Raven s'avança doucement vers lui :

« Peut-être. Mais c'est un pari à prendre. Pile, on perd si notre navette n'arrive pas à destination. Face, c'est toute une technologie supérieure qui s'offre à nous. Et éventuellement, des alliés, s'il reste des gens là-bas. Nous ne serons jamais de trop pour revenir sur Terre.»

Monty redressa la tête et soupira, avant de lever la main à son tour, comme à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas l'air réellement convaincu, mais ses yeux s'accrochaient à Harper qui, elle, gardait son bras bien droit, dressé vers le plafond.

Visiblement satisfaite, Raven se recula et son regard engloba le groupe :

« Bien. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer à penser à comment envoyer la navette sur Mars. »

Bellamy se tourna vers Glad, songeant une nouvelle fois à Clarke et à sa solitude.

Il aurait tellement voulu la prévenir, lui dire…

 _On sera bientôt là, avec de nouveaux alliés. Plus que quatre ans, Clarke, sois patiente._


	12. O

**\+ Darkyaoilove : merci pour ton retour ~ mais je comprends parfaitement ton ressenti par rapport à Raven. Bah. Moi, je voyais bien Bellamy avec Murphy, en fait. Ou Bellamy avec tout le monde, ça marche aussi.**

 **Jour 395 :**

« Ah, bordel. »

D'un geste d'impatience, Octavia envoya valser la paperasse contre le mur et cala son menton sur le rebord du bureau sur lequel elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler. Son regard vert suivit paresseusement le roulis d'un stylo dérangé par son bref accès de rage ; tous ces rapports rédigés à la main – une idée lumineuse de Kane pour gérer l'agitation du Bunker, alors qu'il ne lisait même pas ces foutus papiers – et sagement entassés sur un coin de la table, attendant d'être parcourus d'un regard plus ou moins attentif, donnaient envie à la jeune femme de foutre le feu à son bureau ou encore de vendre son poste de leader à la criée.

Ce serait là l'opportunité pour tous les GRANDS affamés de pouvoir de se saisir d'une belle, bien, bien, merveilleusement belle, occasion. Dommage que Rohan soit mort, hein.

« Oyez, oyez, M'sieurs, Dames, qui veut d'un rôle de _Heda_ bien pourri ? Bourré de responsabilités plutôt lourdingues, d'obligations et de... bah... de maturité – attendez, les ordres se donnent pas tout seuls, _quoi_. Ce rôle de première classe est à vendre... ah, mince... à donner, même, contre n'importe quoi. Juste, redonnez-moi l'occasion de galoper dehors. Tout plutôt que d'être enfermée ici. Enfermée tout court.» marmonna Octavia pour elle-même, la joue collée au bureau dans une pause qui se voulait apathique

La jeune femme aurait même été jusqu'à souhaiter reprendre le rôle de deuxième plan qu'elle avait longtemps tenu auprès de Clarke ; jouer à l'imposante cheffe martiale bien entraînée et prête à casser du méchant, épiquement déchirée entre ses deux peuples : emploi de choix que celui de l'héroïne tourmentée. Empathie et pitié du public à la clé. Laissez-la vivre libre, hurray !

Elle songea avec mélancolie que redevenir la subordonnée de Clarke _rien que pour une journée_ serait à présent un emploi des plus reposants. Sauver le monde avec de l'adrénaline dans le sang, plutôt que gérer les petites affaires cradingues d'un navire qui prend l'eau. Et présenter – « Wanheda, de retour pour prendre les décisions à ma place ! » – Clarke à la populace pour se barrer ensuite sur son cheval dans le couchant. Sentir une dernière fois le vent sur son visage et, qui sait, peut-être même retrouver Lincoln.

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignerait gracieusement des emmerdes, penser : « _J'en ai plus rien à foutre, j'me casse, les gars. C'est votre bordel et ça l'a toujours été._ »

Ah, le beau fantasme.

« Salopard de Kane. » marmonna Octavia en matière de conclusion, avant de se redresser

Jetant un regard aigri à la pile de rapports qui s'étaient éparpillés au travers de la pièce, la jeune fille s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise. Kane s'en était mieux tiré qu'elle. Enfin, _façon de parler_. Si elle était restreinte au rôle représentatif – décréter, ordonner, lire les rapports, tout le bordel administratif -, l'ancien Chancelier se permettait de se promener dans le Bunker, à la recherche d'éventuels problèmes à résoudre.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que la cohabitation Natifs-Skaïkru n'avait pas été des plus aisées.

Après s'être volontiers étripés entre eux pendant un an – pour des motifs tout à fait ridicules -, les Natifs avaient vu leur population baisser de près de 45%. Ce qui faisait nettement moins de monde à gérer, mais tout de même pas mal d'emmerdes à la clé. Quant aux skaïkrus, la population était stable, mais ils étaient passés, à maintes occasions, au plus près de la catastrophe.

Octavia se rappelait de cet énergumène – c'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Gray ? Ouais, un truc comme ça – qui avait un jour décidé qu'il ne voulait plus travailler aux côtés d'un indigène, parce que : « _Nous méritons mieux que des sauvages_. » ; oui, voilà, ledit Gray s'était brutalement arrêté de bosser et avait tenu le plus charmant des discours sur la supériorité de la race des Arcadiens. Oui, oui, ceux qui avaient été élevés dans une boîte de conserve spatiale.

« _Nous_ devrions avoir le bunker pour nous seuls. _Nous_ avions détecté la tempête radioactives, _Nous_ …. » avait-il décrété, prenant son public à parti

En gros, le discours formait un amas de conditionnel qui ne parvenait qu'à dévoiler le stress né de la cohabitation.

Plus ils avaient peur, plus les humains devenaient agressifs.

Constatation qui poussa Octavia à repenser à la toute première Croisade Terrienne, dont Bellamy lui avait parlée alors qu'elle était encore enfant, pour la rassurer : à une époque où les gens croyaient en quelque chose de profond, les Catholiques – le terme lui avait paru vague, mais elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de personnes qui avaient la foi en quelque chose - avaient décidé de récupérer une ville sainte parce qu'ils avaient _peur_ des gens qui y vivaient.

Avec son innocence d'enfant, Octavia n'en avait tout d'abord pas tiré de leçon, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'apercevait que si la cohabitation actuelle posait tant de problème, c'était encore à cause de cette même crainte, de cette méfiance engendrée par la distance entre leurs peuples. Et Octavia avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment améliorer la situation : les Natifs l'écoutaient, mais seulement dans une certaine mesure, quand elle les avantageait par rapport aux Skaïkrus ou leur donnait raison. Le reste du temps, ils se montraient toujours un peu obtus, décidés à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Pas étonnant que l'Alliance n'ait jamais pu aller au-delà d'un état de grande fragilité ; le moindre grognement faisait osciller ses bases et Octavia craignait souvent que le conflit se généralise jusqu'à la guerre totale.

Pour en revenir à Gray, le sympathique bonhomme avait failli terminer pendu dans les toilettes communes, sauf que Kane et sa milice étaient intervenus au bon moment. Pas assez vite, néanmoins, pour éviter à Gray d'être un peu étouffé, mais juste assez rapidement pour lui rappeler l'importance de la solidarité. Octavia, bloquée dans son bureau, avait parfaitement pu imaginer la scène lorsque Miller la lui avait racontée.

Mais depuis qu'elle était, en quelque sorte, la nouvelle Heda et, de fait, obligée de se taper la partie administrative / chiante de l'affaire, la jeune brune se rendait compte que gérer toute une population n'avait rien de drolatique. Avoir du pouvoir n'est pas aussi enivrant qu'on se l'imagine.

Enfin, comme si Clarke s'était déjà amusée quand elle tenait ce rôle de leader ; elle aussi, ne l'avait pas choisi... Mais dans l'urgence, la tâche devait avoir un côté plus excitant ; une sorte de fierté de partir en Croisade contre l'uranium et de sauver le monde, peut-être ?

Nettement frustrée par cette dernière pensée, Octavia ramassa un rapport d'une main distraite et parcourut l'écriture en pattes de mouches couchée sur le papier d'un regard qui devint de plus en plus sceptique au fil de sa lecture:

« Abigaïl Griffin : Au 390e jour de notre enfermement, j'ai remarqué qu'une nouvelle grossesse était en cours. Jeylah, de Sheakru, est enceinte de 4mois, ce qui fait d'elle la 25e femme enceinte du Bunker… » lut-elle à voix basse, manquant ensuite de pousser un long soupir exaspéré

De fait, les Natifs n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec la contraception et la régulation des naissances. Jaha s'était pourtant efforcé de les rassembler pour leur expliquer l'importance de ces mesures pour la survie de leur groupe… En désespoir de cause, l'ancien Chancelier s'était tourné vers Octavia, qui avait eu le plus grand mal à expliquer qu'il fallait limiter certaines choses… pour ne pas se retrouver surchargé. Les indigènes n'avaient sans doute pas assimilé la portée de ses mots et elle avait compris que pour eux, le seul temps valable, c'était le présent ; ils ne parvenaient jamais à se projeter dans le futur, ils n'en parlaient jamais, comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas. Du coup, comment leur expliquer que laisser trop de naissances se produire réduirait leurs chances de survie ?

Impossible.

Bellamy et Clarke auraient su comment gérer la situation. Mais elle, Octavia Blake, se sentait quelque peu désemparée face à tout… ça. Obligée de se planquer dans le bureau, de peur qu'un terrrrrible terroriste décide de l'attaquer pour s'emparer de la toute-puissance.

En songeant à cela, les commissures des lèvres d'Octavia se relevèrent en un rictus amusé. Elle aurait le temps de le voir venir, le type qui aurait assez de cran pour s'attaquer à elle.

Et comment expliquer à Kane qu'elle était assez autonome pour se défendre elle-même ?

Pour l'ancien Chancelier, c'était quelque chose d'assez difficile à appréhender ; sur l'Arche, les gens attentaient parfois à la vie de leur commandant et c'était toujours un événement bouleversant – si un leader mourrait, c'était la panique dans les rangs. Mais en cherchant à la protéger, Marcus Kane étouffait Octavia.

Bellamy ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. S'il avait été là.

Bellamy.

Bellamy.

Songea Octavia, tandis qu'une tristesse pesante venait assombrir son regard

…

* * *

Elle commençait à fermer les yeux lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les pieds calés sur le bureau, la jeune fille marmonna vaguement un entrez ! à l'adresse de l'inconnu et fit mine de se replonger dans la lecture d'un rapport.

Un Natif d'une vingtaine d'années fit irruption dans la pièce. Grand, le profil grecque, les yeux clairs, l'homme s'inclina profondément devant Octavia, un air de profonde dévotion affiché sur son visage mince. En le regardant faire, l'Arcadienne baissa son rapport, le regard soudain rieur :

« Kass, pas de ça ici, eh. »

Le Natif s'approcha alors d'elle d'un pas lent et l'embrassa, perdant la frêle silhouette d'Octavia dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Les doigts plongés dans les cheveux châtains de l'homme, l'Arcadienne se leva enfin et s'accrocha à son cou :

« …Je suis contente de te voir, tu sais ? Toute cette paperasse me rendait folle. »

Kass se sépara un instant d'Octavia, pour faire quelques signes étranges avec les mains :

« Toi aussi, tu es content de me voir ? » demanda-elle

Il lui adressa un sourire en réponse et revint contre elle, le visage perdu dans les longs cheveux noirs qui serpentaient contre le dos de l'Arcadienne.

* * *

Kass et Octavia s'étaient rencontrés… dans le bunker… près de six mois auparavant.

Pendant que Clarke errait dans la cendre en regardant le ciel.

Pendant que Bellamy regrettait Clarke, les yeux baissés vers la Terre.


	13. Intermède à l'Ere des Cendres

**NB :** Voici un chapitre un peu plus tranquille, mais j'avais envie de creuser la notion d'entracte avant d'aborder les choses sérieuses avec la team Bellamy. Et si je ne parle guère d'Ilian, c'est parce que je considère que son histoire d'amour avec Octavia, c'était un peu de la gnognotte inutile et bâclée (pas grand-chose à côté de Lincoln, quoi. Plutôt un grand besoin de mixage hormonaux)

 **Bref.**

 **Darkyaoilove :** ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils délirent là-dessus, ce serait un couple tellement mythique et un bancal. Difficile à atteindre, mais magnifique.

 **« Intermède »**

Le monologue, c'est toujours une linéarité linguistique : le locuteur ouvre son cœur, à tort, parfois. Maintenant que les discours de Clarke ont fini par atteindre Bellamy, intéressons-nous davantage au dialogue amoureux, ou à l'absence de parole d'un amant. Du monologue, glissons vers l'échange verbal, celui qui attend une réponse au-delà des mots.

Six mois en arrière, Octavia contemplait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec un désespoir tout à fait manichéen : il n'y avait pas de degré dans sa lassitude, seulement du blanc et du noir, le côté des bons, le sien, et celui des méchants, les vilains bellicistes qui commençaient à émerger. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle sentit qu'une solitude tenace commençait à prendre forme en elle comme Bellamy, comme Clarke, elle se retrouvait seule avec des pensées amères, le genre de réflexions aux formes douces qui poussent à la mélancolie.

Pensait-elle encore à Lincoln ?

Chaque jour.

Lincoln était cet amant dont la présence change toute une vie. Et Octavia avait conscience que sans ce Natif au regard ombragé, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à atteindre la plénitude sauvage dans laquelle elle avait commencé à s'épanouir. Lincoln avait été sa clé vers la liberté et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait, de nouveau, enfermée, la jeune fille prenait conscience du fait que le temps des espoirs était bel et bien terminé. Les autres s'accrochaient à l'illusion du retour à l'extérieur, mais elle contemplait ces rêves avec un brin de cynisme, se disant que si la Terre se décidait à calmer sa fureur à leur égard, ce serait dans bien… bien.. bien longtemps.

Kass, lui, à 20 ans, était comme tous les membres de son clan : il avait vu son lot de morts tragiques pendant la sombre période qui avait précédé les envies de paix de Lexa. Son regard s'était durci et, lui-même victime des combats, il en avait perdu sa langue, littéralement arrachée par les guerriers du clan adverse, parce « _un homme sans sa langue, c'est un homme sans parole_ ». Pourtant, rien ne le prédestinait à une telle perte : il n'était pas le fils d'un chef de clan, il n'était même pas un combattant dont le rôle était de premier ordre, Kass était seulement un garçon embrigadé dans une guerre qui le dépassait. Aux côtés des hommes de sa tribu, il avait rempli son devoir de guerrier, le regard ombragé par un souci tenace, celui de la survie à n'importe quel prix.

* * *

Finalement, c'était grâce à son silence qu'Octavia l'avait remarqué pour la toute première fois. Contrairement aux autres, qui s'époumonaient en vomissant leur dégoût des Skaïkru, il était resté tranquillement adossé à un mur, les bras croisés sur son large torse. Seuls ses yeux, d'un gris tranchant, glissaient sur les guerriers qui l'entouraient. Ces hommes fiers bombaient le torse en criant à qui mieux mieux leur haine de l'enfermement. Puis, Octavia était arrivée, le regard ombragé d'un maquillage lourd, les lèvres étirées par un rictus d'agacement. Repoussant ses cheveux dans lesquels s'emmêlaient quelques nattes, elle avait parcouru du regard son auditoire

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment cela que nous voulons ? Nous entre-déchirer ? Il y a encore eu un affrontement hier, dans la cursive 18 : Oonu, de Trikru, a battu à mort Geng, de Sheakru : vous vous rendez parfaitement compte que cela ne peut pas continuer. A ce rythme, nous allons tous mourir à cause de votre impulsivité, de votre rage, de votre haine… Ne laissez pas ces sentiments piétiner tout ce que nos leaders ont contribué à construire. Si cela se produit encore… »

En croisant le regard de Kane qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle, Octavia avait deviné que la menace d'une exécution publique allait seulement envenimer les choses : le temps de l'Arche, durant lequel les crimes se payaient au prix fort, était dépassé. Ses yeux verts avaient de nouveau glissé sur son auditoire et elle avait contemplé les visages tendus vers elles. Certains d'entre eux étaient grossièrement couturés, d'autres affichaient une croyance timide dans ses paroles. Mais la plupart de ces regards tournés vers elle montraient une défiance extrême, comme portée à blanc par un feu rugissant.

Octavia avait alors senti que son instant de silence durait peut-être un peu trop longtemps, mais pour retrouver un semblant de contenance, elle avait passé une main faussement décontractée dans sa longue chevelure noire, avant d'enchaîner, d'une voix qui résonna longuement dans la salle :

« Nous devons nous montrer plus intelligents que les bêtes. Le prochain qui commettra un meurtre dans ce bunker sera enfermé pendant deux mois. Voire plus, selon la gravité de la situation. »

Sur l'Arche, ça ne se serait jamais passé comme ça, avait songé la jeune femme. Mais les temps avaient changé la population du bunker avait déjà drastiquement baissé et il s'agissait de sauver le plus de vies humaines possibles. Et bien sûr, de sauver les Natifs d'eux-mêmes. Octavia avait sentencieusement penché la tête et était ensuite descendue de l'estrade, comptant fendre la foule sans aucune escorte.

Il était temps que les Natifs reconnaissent son autorité.

Les visages qui avaient défilé dans son champ de vision affichaient souvent des grimaces colériques, qui déformaient les traits et agrandissaient les yeux, mais Octavia avait fermement gardé la tête haute, si bien que les Natifs avaient fini par s'écarter, le regard brûlant. En passant près de la porte, la jeune femme avait aperçu un homme accoudé au mur le visage de ce dernier était marqué d'une longue cicatrice qui courait du coin droit de sa joue aux commissures de ses lèvres. La balafre ne le rendait pas laid pour autant, donnant seulement du caractère à ce visage encore un peu adolescent, dont le profil busqué ressortait entre les mèches sombres qui l'encadraient. Le regard gris croisa, pendant un instant, le regard vert, s'accrocha à lui et s'y perdit. Un petit instant, durant lequel Octavia avait suspendu son souffle, entourée de dizaines de Natifs qui ne se décidaient pas à lui céder le passage.

Puis, plus vivement, Octavia avait détourné le regard et avait fait signe aux indigènes de s'écarter.

Kass ne s'était pas formalisé de ce bref regard qu'ils avaient échangé, mais en se perdant dans ce regard vert aux nuances de pluie tropicale, il avait senti un courant de chaleur le traverser. A partir du moment où Octavia le regarda, le jeune homme sut qu'il voulait cette femme et que pour parvenir à son but, il allait devoir se montrer inventif.

Les rencontres suivantes se passèrent, de fait, à peu près de la même façon : Octavia, vaguement souriante, fendait la foule, mais à chaque fois, son regard se posait sur Kass et s'attardait sur lui, suivant avec une attention non feinte la régularité de ses traits brisée par la cicatrice. Conscient de ça, le jeune homme lui avait un jour adressé un sourire et avait osé la suivre lorsqu'elle avait quitté la forme dense formée par la foule. Pourtant, lorsqu'Octavia avait fini par se retourner, il ne lui avait pas dit un mot. Soudain seuls dans une coursive, ils s'étaient jaugés du regard, jusqu'à ce que l'Arcadienne lui demande :

« Tu es muet, c'est ça ? »

Kass avait haussé une épaule, feignant de se désintéresser de la question :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais sûrement faire d'autres choses. Chaque talent compte. »

Les mains du jeune homme avaient commencé à esquisser des gestes maladroits, comme s'il cherchait à s'exprimer, mais face à ces mouvements désordonnés, Octavia avait haussé un sourcil perplexe : elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, le langage des signes lui étant tout à fait inconnu. Mais elle avait posé une main sur le bras du jeune homme et lui avait souri :

« Apprends-moi. »

* * *

Kass lui offrait une distraction bienvenue et ce qu'il lui proposait constituait un défi intéressant : lorsqu'elle ne se retrouvait pas enfermée dans son bureau, Octavia le rejoignait et tentait d'apprendre le langage des signes, esquissant au début des gestes maladroits qui finirent par s'affermir. Une main levée pour saluer, quelques mouvements pour raconter une histoire. Kass penchait la tête vers elle, avec une douceur que démentait son physique un sourire adoucissait son visage balafré et ses cheveux sombres coulaient le long de sa mâchoire, venant chatouiller l'épaule d'Octavia qui, adossée au mur, essayait de reproduire l'envol d'un oiseau. Elle comprenait que Kass s'était _toujours_ senti isolé, à cause de sa tranquillité qui n'allait pas souvent de pair avec l'agitation des autres guerriers, toujours promptes à s'énerver.

Et avec le temps… les sentiments.

Un beau jour de grisaille métallique, Kass avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et l'avait embrassée. Octavia, vaguement surprise, en avait oublié Lincoln pendant quelques secondes. Puis, la douleur était revenue, et avec elle, le souvenir des hommes qui étaient morts pour elle. Une larme avaient troublé l'océan vert de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle s'était reculée. La jeune fille s'était rendue compte que ces quelques mois d'enfermement avaient eu raison de son agressivité la liberté lui faisait toujours envie, mais face aux murmures agacés des Natifs, elle se sentait passive. Leur mauvaise foi, leur haine, l'écorchaient.

Mais face au regard gris qui la contemplait avec une perplexité de loup aux aguets, Octavia avait senti que quelque chose remuait en elle. Un sentiment indicible, un désir d'exister. Comme avant, sous le plancher. Kass était un solitaire, comme Lincoln. Mais il n'était pas lui.

Octavia avait baissé la tête, lentement, et avait esquissé avec les doigts quelques signes :

« _Je suis désolée._ »

« _Je ne veux pas te blesser._ »

Les mains de Kass lui avaient répondu, sur le même mode :

« _Ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne serait pas la première fois._ »

« _C'est juste que_ _je ne sais plus ce que c'est, être heureuse._ » avait-elle enchaîné

Il l'avait de nouveau regardée et avait souri :

« _Ce serait plus simple de l'être si tu te l'autorisais._ »

Octavia avait esquissé un pâle rictus et avait laissé sa tête reposer contre son épaule :

« _Est-ce que j'en ai le droit ? Mon frère est peut-être mort dans les étoiles. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura encore quelque chose quand on sortira d'ici. Je dois… m'occuper du bunker._ »

« _Je t'aiderai._ »

Ses mains croisées dans son giron, la jeune fille avait laissé son regard glisser sur le métal de la coursive dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Au loin, le bruit des hommes en train de travailler. Kane ne serait pas content s'il apprenait qu'elle s'était échappée de son bureau pour aller folâtrer. Mais.

Elle avait fermé les yeux.

Kass n'était pas Lincoln. Mais comme lui, comme elle, il était marqué par sa vie terrienne de bien des façons. Il était le pur produit de cette vie en plein air, solide, charriant un sang vif qui donnait à son visage des couleurs de vie. Et pour ça… pour ça… Il lui apportait bien plus de tranquillité qu'aucun autre de ses amants.

Ses lèvres poupines s'étaient posées sur la courbure de l'épaule masculine et en avait suivi le dessin rugueux, jusqu'à la bouche balafrée :

« _S'il y a encore une chance de joie…_ » avaient commencé les mains de Kass, mais Octavia les avait interrompues, pressant ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme avec une tendresse désespérée

Kass n'était pas Lincoln. Personne ne le serait.

Mais il était temps d'assumer la pluralité des amours, ceux de passage, ceux de cœur, ceux qui durent et ceux qui meurent.

Lorsqu'elle s'était séparée du jeune homme, les cils d'Octavia avaient projeté une ombre soyeuse sur la joue balafrée :

« _Saisissons-la._ »

Et dans son cœur, l'espoir, cette petite entité maligne, laissait entrevoir un immense mirage, celui d'une vie en harmonie et d'un retour à la Nature.

Ou plutôt : le goût d'une existence qui allierait Natifs et Arcadiens, avant la fin de l'Ere des Cendres.


	14. Le départ

**Jour 467 :**

« Qui va y aller ? » dit soudain Raven, d'air si détaché que ses compagnons eurent l'impression qu'elle leur demandait, très simplement, s'ils pouvaient se rendre à la boulangerie du coin pour lui ramener des viennoiseries

Les jeunes passagers de l'Anneau échangèrent un regard gêné, Murphy haussant un sourcil pour extérioriser sa perplexité face à la situation. Puis, John tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la navette, pour la contempler longuement. L'engin avait décidemment fière allure : repris en main par Raven et Monty, il avait subi des transformations qui faisaient de lui l'équivalent d'une petite navette spatiale (début de l'aéronautique, tout du moins). Raven avait dû racler jusqu'à la plus petite goutte de combustible dans les cuves de l'Anneau pour l'alimenter et son regard fier, et peut-être un peu rempli d'un désarroi paradoxal, parcourait le fuselage brillant avec le même orgueil que si elle avait eu en face d'elle rejeton particulièrement surdoué :

« Vous n'avez pas dû bien m'entendre. Qui y va ? »

Ses yeux sombres glissèrent sur Emori comme si celle-ci avait été absente de la pièce et l'indigène haussa une épaule :

« Parce que tu crois qu'avec mes connaissances en technologie spatiale, je pourrai mener cette navette à destination ? » s'offusqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement badin

Raven soupira bruyamment :

« Ok. Donc, QUI, à part Emori et Echo, se dévoue pour accomplir cette mission ? »

Accoudé au mur, Bellamy leva les yeux vers l'engin, feignant d'être impressionné par sa ligne svelte pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Raven qui commençait à s'impatienter :

« Je rappelle que ce ne sera pas TOTALEMENT un voyage en solitaire. Glad assurera une liaison en continu avec l'Anneau. Le système de réception n'est pas mauvais. Il y aura un petit sas pour tous les besoins naturels et de la nourriture déshydratée à foison, planquée sous l'un des sièges. Le seul inconvénient, c'est l'absence de douche. C'est pour ça que je propose Murphy comme volontaire. Après son séjour de six mois dans le bunker, il paraissait s'être très bien passé de ces trucs-là. »

« Va te faire foutre, Raven. » grommela le jeune homme

« Dah, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Plus souillon que toi à ce moment-là… »

« Je vais le faire. »

Bellamy, sans réellement s'étonner de sa propre réaction, se décolla du mur et s'avança lentement vers les autres passagers de l'Anneau qui le fixaient, sans doute habitués à ce genre de décisions héroïques de la toute dernière seconde. Bellamy ne les avait accoutumés à moins depuis son passage dans le camp des gentils. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, Murphy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

« V'là le héros qui reprend le dessus. »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et s'abstint de répondre. Seulement, il s'approcha assez de l'engin pour pouvoir le toucher. Six mois seul dans cette foutue navette… Un instant, il songea à faire semblant de se rendre sur Mars de bon cœur et, au moment du lancement, de demander à Glad de programmer un retour sur Terre. Si seulement il n'y avait pas les radiations qui rendaient ce genre de fantasmes totalement inutiles...

Le jeune homme se perdit un instant dans ses rêveries terriennes, s'imaginant que s'il parvenait à détourner l'engin de sa trajectoire, il retrouverait, égoïstement, Clarke. Abandonnant son peuple en brûlant leur dernière chance de revenir sur Terre. Génial.

Lorsqu'il finit par s'extirper de ses fantasmes, Bellamy prit soudain conscience du regard des autres posé sur lui il s'éclaircit brièvement la voix et se retourna :

« Je vais le faire… parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux le faire. Vous pouvez très bien vous passer de ma présence à bord. Et puis, si je ne reviens pas… »

Son discours s'étrangla sur ces derniers mots :

« Il y aura toujours Raven pour prendre en charge l'Anneau, sur lequel vous avez tous votre place. Sauf moi. »

Il l'avait toujours su. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait se contentait de faire des tâches répétitives à longueur de journée : il était un meneur. Et cette place, Raven l'avait déjà prise sur l'Anneau. Il fallait donc qu'il se rende utile autrement, même si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait ne jamais revoir Octavia… Ni Clarke.

Son cœur se serra étrangement, mais il posa sa main contre le fuselage de l'engin, comme on flatte l'encolure d'un animal loyal :

« Cette navette nous a bien ramenés ici. Elle devrait pouvoir tenir le coup. J'ai une entière confiance dans ce que vous avez fait. Alors… »

Il s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers le sommet de la navette :

« A la conquête de Mars. »

Et les autres répétèrent après lui, plus ou moins fort :

« A la conquête de Mars ! »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, après que Monty et Harper aient engrangé suffisamment de provisions sous les sièges de la navette et que le système de recyclage d'eau / d'air ait été vérifié une nouvelle fois, Bellamy adressa un dernier signe à ses compagnons. Raven vint le serrer dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Nous avons fait le bon choix ne t'inquiète pas… »

Mais Bellamy ne put lui rendre son sourire et se glissa dans l'habitacle en silence, sous le regard anxieux de ses compagnons de cellule.

 _Au lieu de se rapprocher de Clarke, il s'en éloignait encore davantage._

Par le hublot, il put voir les visages de ses compagnons, lire sur leurs lèvres leurs souhaits de réussite (même Murphy daigna se montrer assez cordial, levant la main pour l'agiter mollement) ; et la voix de Glad, qui serait sa seule compagne pour les six mois à venir, résonna froidement dans sa cellule capitonnée :

« Bellamy, nous partons ? »

L'homme soupira et décida qu'il ne fallait pas lambiner davantage :

« Oui. Nous partons. »

Cela faisait longtemps que son cœur n'avait pas été aussi lourd il quittait tout, pour une chimère, et la peur de l'échec lui tordait les entrailles. S'il n'y avait rien au bout du chemin, qu'allait-il devenir ?

Seul dans l'espace avec un robot comme compagne ?

Alors que la machine commençait à s'ébranler, Bellamy sentit qu'une vague d'anxiété l'envahissait. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour il pouvait ordonner à Glad de revenir vers l'Anneau et de le laisser descendre et de… Mais alors que cette pensée anxiogène lui envahissait l'esprit, Bellamy capta du regard la planète Terre, que le hublot de la navette lui permettait d'apercevoir. Grande et grise, elle lui paraissait, plus que jamais, perdue dans l'univers, avec Clarke à son bord. Alors qu'il s'en éloignait lentement, Bellamy se sentit plus que jamais éloignée de la jeune fille. Des larmes acides lui piquèrent les yeux, mais il les ravala courageusement :

« Repasse-moi les messages de Clarke, s'il te plaît. Ceux des trois derniers mois. Bordel, faites que la communication tienne…»

Le jeune homme s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, tandis que Glad lançait l'enregistrement des messages reçus pendant que tout le monde préparait le Grand Voyage :

« _Bellamy, c'est moi. Je sais que tu dois m'entendre quelque part. Aujourd'hui, j'ai…_ »

Et alors que la navette s'enfonçait silencieusement dans l'espace, Bellamy se laissa bercer par la voix de Clarke. Il ferma les yeux et se permit un moment de calme, reprenant ses esprits.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas revenir.

Ils avaient besoin de lui.


	15. Leonel le Martien

Mars, luminescente et grandiose, était entrée dans le champ de vision de Bellamy au bout de trois mois de voyage.

Depuis, la planète rouge n'avait cessé de grandir et d'afficher ses arrondis luxuriants aux yeux du jeune homme, qui, une fois de plus, s'était senti bien loin de chez lui.

A vrai dire, il y avait toujours des moments où il se demandait où était sa vraie maison : était-ce le campement de l'Arche sur Terre ? L'Anneau ? Mais peut-être que leur statut d'Arcadiens était fragile au point de faire d'eux des nomades, incapables de trouver leur place, contrairement aux indigènes qui avaient parfaitement pris possession de la terre sur laquelle ils étaient nés. Et triste constatation à la clé de cette réflexion : accoutumés à l'espace, les Arcadiens n'avaient pas d'autre histoire que celle de la survie, pas d'autres racines que celles qui leur avaient été laissées par les premiers voyageurs de l'Arche. Des racines sordides et raccourcies par des années de peur, de maintien, de tension…

En tant qu'Arcadien, Bellamy avait souvent rêvé d'avoir un endroit qu'il appellerait « _chez moi_ », « _ma_ » maison, mais à présent qu'il était en route vers la planète rouge, il savait que ce but était plus que jamais éloigné de lui. Ou alors, ce qu'il pouvait appeler « chez moi », c'était cet espace de solidarité que Clarke, grâce à son autorité et à sa présence, avait réussi à créer autour d'elle, cet endroit allégorique où chacun savait où était sa place.

Tout à ses réflexions, Bellamy perdit sa main dans la barbe qui avait bien eu le temps de pousser depuis son départ de l'Anneau. Il se sentait sale. L'eau sans cesse recyclée avait un goût désagréable et la nourriture était parfaitement fade : dissoudre de la poudre d'algue dans de l'eau au goût de chiottes se révélait avoir des limites au niveau du gustatif. Mais au moins, il savait maintenant pourquoi Raven avait désiré que ce soit lui qui monte dans cette navette le grand voyage qu'il avait entrepris demandait une force mentale exceptionnelle pour ne pas craquer et s'éjecter soi-même dans le sas de sortie. Toutes ces fois où il avait failli craquer lui revinrent en mémoire, ces instants où il s'entortillait dans une couette, écartelé par une tristesse dévorante et finissant par demander à Glad, suppliant, de lui parler. Ces instants où il avait failli crever de solitude et de désespoir.

Mais Bellamy se rappeler aussi ce moment où , avant de le laisser monter dans la navette, Murphy lui avait remis une petite caisse étanche. Le jeune homme avait eu l'air gêné et avait rapidement détourné le regard lorsque Bellamy avait voulu savoir ce que contenait la boîte :

« Ecoute, c'est pas grand-chose. J'ai juste… fouillé… oui, fouillé… dans les affaires de ce con de Jaha quand on est arrivé sur l'Anneau. Et y'avait ça. Des bouquins. J'en ai lu quelques-uns et j'crois que ça t'plairait de les avoir… avec c'qui t'attend. Robinson Crusoé me semble bien adapté pour ta situation, commence par çui-là. »

Bellamy n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la gêne de Murphy ; dans les situations désespérées, ce dernier montrait un côté assez étrange de lui-même et il réagissait comme si la gentillesse n'était pas encore totalement implantée dans son ADN. Bah. Bellamy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir "fouillé" dans les affaires de Jaha, vu que lui-même avait allégrement pillé la réserve d'alcool pendant un bon moment… Face au regard distant de Murphy qui évitait de croiser le sien, le brun avait, très simplement, répondu :

« Merci Murphy. Promis, je ne le dirai pas aux autres. Ce serait con que ta réputation de vilain, que tu as mis tellement de temps à construire, soit gâchée à cause d'un _gentil_ , _très gentil_ , don. »

Piqué au vif, Murphy avait braqué son regard acide vers le visage de son vis-à-vis :

« Tu pourrais pas juste te contenter de prendre cette caisse et de fermer ta grande gueule ? Allez, casse-toi.»

Puis, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et arrondissant le dos, la teigne s'en était allée vers d'autres horizons, Bellamy planté derrière lui, sa caisse toujours fermée entre les bras

Cette boîte étanche, il l'avait ouverte quand il s'était retrouvé seul, dans la navette : il y avait découvert des livres que des personnes d'un autre temps auraient considéré comme étant des « classiques ». Mais pour lui, qui découvrait ces œuvres d'une époque lointaine comme avant, il avait pu s'abreuver d'une culture mythologique diversifiée, ça lui semblait être la plus belle chose du monde. Bellamy dut s'empêcher de dévorer toutes ces œuvres en moins d'un mois, se forçant à suivre un programme strict pour ne pas perdre la mesure du temps. Quelques heures d'entraînement sportif, la lecture de peut-être trois… quatre… chapitre d'une œuvre… et l'endormissement, au son de la voix de Clarke, qui lui rappelait qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça pour rien. L'illustre Robinson Crusoé devint donc son meilleur compagnon, en oubliant le fait que ce naufragé-là avait eu toute une île à sa disposition pour se dégourdir les jambes. Et cette Juliette, d'un grand classique dont le titre avait été effacé par le temps, lui inspira une paisible rêverie ; mais son livre préféré restait l'Odyssée : la mère de Bellamy lui avait déjà raconté le périple d'Ulysse, avec ses compagnons d'abord, puis, en solitaire. Circé était d'une compagnie admirable, mais Ulysse restait… fasciné par l'idée qu'il retournerait un jour à Ithaque, retrouver sa femme et son fils.

Cette histoire, lue derrière un hublot qui donnait sur le vide de l'espace, fit beaucoup réfléchir Bellamy. Peut-être qu'il se trouvait dans le même cas qu'Ulysse. Il se battait pour retrouver sa maison et celle que… la pensée le fit sourire. Bien sûr qu'il appréciait Clarke, c'était une réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de garder dans un coin de sa tête. Mais le voyage d'Ulysse avait un seul but précis… _rentrer_.

En réfléchissant à ça, Bellamy posait ses doigts sur la vitre glacée du hublot et regardait les étoiles qui ponctuaient l'espace. Glad était d'aussi bonne compagnie qu'Ulysse, mais il manquait, clairement, au jeune homme une personne humaine avec laquelle parler. Alors, il nourrissait le récit qu'il avait fait à Clarke, d'abord par radio sur l'Anneau, de réflexions faites à voix hautes, comme si elle était là, à côté de lui. Glad se chargeait de lui donner la réplique, bonne comédienne et fidèle interprétatrice de la meilleure amie robot, si bien que Bellamy finit par réellement se prendre d'affection pour la machine :

« Glad, dis-moi… dis-moi… » bégayait-il, la voix rendue rauque par l'absence de communication

« Oui, Bellamy ? » répondait Glad, d'un ton que le jeune homme se plaisait à imaginer affectueux

« Il reste combien de temps avant qu'on arrive sur Mars ? »

« Deux mois et treize jours. »

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas avec moi ? »

« Non, Bellamy. L'ennui est un concept humain et Raven ne m'a pas programmée pour que je le sois. »

« Moi, je m'ennuie, Glad. »

« Bellamy, vous semblez aimer Ulysse, vous m'en avez beaucoup parlé. Pourquoi n'écririez-vous pas la suite de ses aventures ? »

« Une suite où Ulysse n'aurait qu'à vivre ses aventures de roi d'Ithaque n'aurait pas grand intérêt… »

« Mais si vous faisiez repartir Ulysse vers l'aventure ? Qu'il quitte sa patrie ? »

« Il s'est tellement battu pour y retourner que ça ne collerait pas avec le personnage, s'il décidait de repartir… »

« Mais vous, vous l'avez bien fait ? »

« Par nécessité, Glad. Si j'avais pu… si j'avais voulu… Je serais resté. Et puis, je ne suis pas roi d'Ithaque. Je n'étais que prince des voyous.»

Sa dernière phrase fit sourire le jeune homme et il s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, retournant dans sa mémoire les derniers instants passés sur Terre. Seul, ici, dans cette navette, il ne ressentait pas la même douleur que lorsqu'il était dans l'Anneau ; sa tristesse prenait davantage des airs de lyrisme tragique, de tendre défaitisme. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il trouverait au bout de sa route, mais le but se rapprochait, avec la masse grossissante de Mars.

« Crois-tu qu'il y ait encore des gens là-bas ? »

« C'est une question rhétorique, Bellamy. Nous ne le saurons pas tant que nous n'y serons pas. »

« C'est vrai.»

Il se demandait surtout quel goût aurait l'oxygène sur la planète rouge bloqué dans le système de recyclage, l'air qu'il respirait continuellement avait des goûts de métal et semblait peser dans sa poitrine. Pas étonnant, songeait le jeune homme, c'est le même oxygène depuis des mois… des mois… des mois.

Autant que l'eau.

Et sa propre odeur, crasse et sueur entrelacées en un mélange putride.

Bellamy savait que s'il se regardait dans un miroir, il ne se reconnaîtrait pas. Lorsqu'il passait sa main sur son visage, il entendait sa barbe crisser et pouvait suivre du doigt ses propres traits qui s'étaient émaciés. Craignant de manquer de nourriture, le jeune homme s'en était tenu au strict minimum pour ne pas tomber dans la sous-alimentation. Une collation le matin et un repas plus complet vers 18h, grâce au fidèle rappel de Glad qui prenait alors des airs de nourrice attentionnée.

* * *

Mais le meilleur moment de ce voyage interminable fut celui où la machine lui annonça que Mars était suffisamment proche pour atterrir à sa surface. En entendant ces mots, Bellamy connut un instant d'intense anxiété c'était _le_ moment. Angoissé, il vint coller son visage au hublot, avant de se rabattre dans son siège et d'attacher sa ceinture. L'heure qui suivit fut épouvantablement longue et Bellamy sentit la navette se faire plus lourde, son fuselage tremblant sous sa main :

« Bordel, bordel… ! » marmonna l'Arcadien dans sa barbe, les yeux fermés

Et soudain, ce fut le silence, après l'assourdissant hurlement des réacteurs en fusion. Bellamy se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de regarder par le hublot pour voir s'il s'approchait d'habitations luxuriantes ou de ruines, mais la voix de Glad le tira de ses réflexions :

« Je viens d'amarrer la navette à un sas d'entrée. Je pense que vous pouvez sortir, à présent, mais il faut que vous enfiliez une combinaison et que vous preniez une bouteille d'oxygène. »

Bellamy sentit son esprit dériver, étrangement incapable de se faire à cette idée. Il l'avait fait. Il avait atterri. Et il pouvait sortir de sa cellule.

Mécaniquement, il défit sa ceinture et se leva, se sentant soudain faible et anémié ; son vague reflet surpris sur une surface d'acier particulièrement lisse lui fit peur.

Etait-ce lui, ce fantôme pâle, aux yeux caves ?

« Bon, Glad. Je dois y aller. Bien sûr. Maintenant. » dit-il à la machine en enfilant sa combinaison

Il colla son casque sur sa tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas maladroit, les muscles raidis par ces mois d'immobilité. Et l'IA, parfaitement automatisée, déverrouilla la porte dans un chuintement nerveux, laissant apparaître un sas de désinfection… sans aucune issue visible. Complètement fermé. Au-delà s'étendait un long couloir qui semblait être fait en verre et, visiblement, personne n'y circulait.

« Merde… » soupira Bellamy, avant de s'engager dans le sas avec prudence

Du regard, il en fit le tour. L'espace était étriqué, fermé par une lourde porte d'acier, près de laquelle était placé une sorte d'interphone. Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas lourd et appuya sur un bouton qui clignotait vaguement.

…

Il ne se passa rien.

De nouveau nerveux, Bellamy abattit son poing sur la porte :

« Merde, ouvre-toi ! »

L'issue close ne fit que lui renvoyer un bruit sourd et l'Arcadien se laissa glisser sur le banc qui longeait le sas, soudain découragé et surtout épuisé. Il sentit que sa patience arrivait à bout, formant une masse compacte d'anxiété et de peur dans son sternum tendu.

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? J'attends la mort ?! » enragea-t-il, les yeux plissés par la nervosité

Son souffle se fit plus saccadé, si bien qu'il eut l'impression de perdre pied ; il allait mourir, ici, si près de son but, abandonnant derrière lui les autres, sans cette putain de navette qui allait moisir sur cette foutue planète et… bordel. Ça lui arrachait le cœur.

Le dos arrondi, l'Arcadien planta ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête reposer dans ses mains :

« Calme-toi, Bell', ça va bien se passer. Calme-toi. »

Il eut l'impression que les bords de sa vision s'obscurcissaient, mais parvint à reprendre une grande inspiration, sentant encore son cœur cogner avec force dans son poitrail :

« Glad, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la machine

« Vous pouvez sortir du sas et voir s'il y a quelqu'un. »

…effectivement.

En poussant sur ses jambes, Bellamy se remit debout et regarda en direction de la navette :

« Et j'imagine que tu peux dégager le passage ? La navette bloque toute la sortie.»

« Non, je ne peux pas le faire. Il n'y a plus assez de carburant. »

Foutue Raven qui a calculé mes besoins au centilitre près, songea le jeune homme. Forcément, pour dégager le passage, il allait falloir de nouveau décoller et sans carburant… pas de décollage. Bellamy sentit que son pouls s'emballait de nouveau :

« Foutue machine. Foutue Raven. Foutu… »

Et il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de sortie, brûlant d'envie de hurler toute sa rage. Son doigt ganté revint se presser hystériquement sur l'interphone :

« REPONDEZ BORDEL DE MERDE. Y'a quelqu'un sur cette foutue planète ?! »

Sa colère, et avec elle un désespoir pressant, monta en vagues furieuses qui rendirent son souffle saccadé. Dans un vague éclair de lucidité, Bellamy se rendit compte que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il avait encore des provisions, mais à l'idée de se barricader dans la navette en attendant la mort… Il remit un coup de pied rageur dans la porte :

« OUVREZ ! »

…

Bellamy sentit des larmes de rage lui piquer le coin des yeux, qu'il laissa librement couler puisqu'ici, personne… personne ne le verrait vomir sa colère et cette impuissance qui lui brûlait les nerfs.

Main soudain, l'interphone grésilla :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Figé dans sa colère par la surprise, Bellamy fixa bêtement l'objet :

« Je suis… Bellamy. »

« …D'où venez-vous ? »

« De la Terre. De l'Arche. Enfin. C'est compliqué. »

La voix sans timbre se tut un instant, plongeant Bellamy dans des abîmes de perplexité :

« Vous êtes seul ? » reprit-elle

« Oui. J'ai fait un long voyage pour venir vous voir. Il faut que vous m'ouvriez. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Vous êtes né sur Terre ? »

« Non, il y a eu une implosion nucléaire et… »

Bellamy se tut à son tour, épouvantablement fatigué. L'interrogatoire se prolongeait et il sentait que ses forces le quittaient, le laissant soudain aussi faible qu'un nourrisson :

« …C'est une longue histoire. Ouvrez-moi, je vous en supplie. Je ne peux pas repartir d'où je viens et j'ai besoin de vous… »

En penchant la tête en avant, il laissa reposer son casque contre la paroi métallique. Toutes ces émotions lui avaient donné le tournis :

« Je vous expliquerai tout, c'est promis. Mais je vous en supplie, je… »

Bellamy ferma les yeux, épouvanté soudain par la simple idée de devoir remonter dans la navette si on refusait de lui ouvrir :

« D'accord. Asseyez-vous sur le banc, il faut que vous soyez désinfecté pour rentrer dans cette base. » reprit la voix métallique

Un soupir échappa à l'Arcadien et il se laissa docilement tomber sur le seul meuble du petit espace. Une soufflerie se mit alors en marche, provoquant un soulèvement massif de poussière qui forma un petit nuage rouge dans l'habitacle. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Bellamy vit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea d'une démarche titubante vers l'entrée, qui donnait sur un long corridor translucide. Se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer plus loin sans son hôte, Bellamy s'appuya contre l'une des parois et laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce qui l'entourait. Hors du couloir, un grand dôme transparent se soulevait vers le ciel, entouré à perte de vue de terre rouge :

« Vous pouvez enlever votre casque. »

La voix sortit Bellamy de sa torpeur et il tourna les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Grand, mince, le visage carré, l'inconnu lui adressa un sourire rassurant, plissant ses yeux légèrement bridés sous ses cheveux sombres qui recouvraient son front en une frange impeccable :

« … »

Bellamy plaça mécaniquement ses mains sur son casque et le dévissa :

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui lui faisait face

« Je m'appelle Leonel Tsiolkovski. »

« Comme le scientifique qui est venu, le premier sur Mars… »

« Oui. Je suis son petit-neveu, plus précisément. Je suis né ici. Sur Mars. Je suis le Gardien de la base Solje. »

Les yeux sombres de Leonel se plissèrent de nouveau, lorsqu'il fit un pas vers Bellamy. Ce dernier remarqua que son vis-à-vis portait une tenue parfaitement blanche marquée d'un grand chiffre III noir sur le devant, comme celle d'un laborantin, et il se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas de nouveau tombé sur des fous, du type de ceux qui se terraient dans le Mont Weather, mais repoussant cette pensée au fond de son esprit, l'Arcadien s'avança à son tour :

« Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake. Je suis né dans l'espace. » murmura-t-il, prenant soudain conscience de son état de délabrement avancé

« Quelle histoire curieuse… ! Venez, je sens que vous avez besoin de repos. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. » lui répondit Leonel, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre

Trop remué pour poser davantage de questions, Bellamy le suivit en traînant les pieds. Leonel lui fit traverser plusieurs corridors vides, qui débouchèrent sur le dôme principal, dont le plafond s'étendait loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans ce grand espace, il y avait quelques cultures verdoyantes, qui semblaient s'épanouir dans une vie glorieuse et rassurante, vision qui apaisa immédiatement Bellamy. Des personnes vivant si près d'une petite parcelle de nature ne pouvaient être mauvaises. Quoique.

 _Bah_ , lui fit une petite partie de son esprit, _tu es tellement crevé que tu pourrais très bien être tombé dans un piège. Mais ils ne t'attendaient pas, donc, pour l'instant, tu es à l'abri ?_

Son compagnon se retournait de temps à autres pour le regarder :

« Ça faisait longtemps… vraiment très longtemps… que nous n'avions pas reçu d'habitants de la Terre. » dit-il soudain

« Je vais ai dit que je n'y étais pas né… »

Bellamy soupira :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout est vide ? Il n'y a pas d'autres habitants que vous ici ? »

« Si, mais… Je vous expliquerai plus tard. D'abord, il faut que vous vous reposiez. »

Leonel sourit de nouveau et s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à une chambre, fermée par une sorte de sas métallique. En appuyant sur quelques boutons, l'homme le débloqua et se recula, pour permettre à Bellamy d'entrer :

« Pour l'instant, vous serez limité à cette chambre. Mais je viendrai vous chercher demain pour que nous discutions. D'ici là, mettez vous à votre aise. J'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous dans cette pièce. »

En entrant dans sa chambre, Bellamy poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Sans être trop grande, la pièce était cependant très lumineuse ; le plafond, blanc, semblait avoir été construit pour laisser filtrer les rayons du soleil et, en conséquence, il se sentit bien, comme s'il avait été immergé dans un bon bain chaud. Lorsqu'il vit sa réaction, Leonel s'autorisa un sourire qui découvrit des dents parfaitement alignées :

« Je vais vous laisser. Reposez vous bien. On viendra vous apporter à manger. » déclara-t-il, avant de sortir de la pièce

Habitué à la fourberie des gens, Bellamy regarda partir l'homme avec un sentiment étrange : que pouvait-il bien cacher pour se montrer si cordial et si peu surpris par sa présence ? Mais repoussant ces questions dans un coin de sa tête, l'Arcadien prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber sur le lit. À vrai dire, toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé ; la rage, la peur et la déception avaient formé un mélange de sentiments un peu trop brutal après tous ces mois passés à lambiner dans la navette.

Ce qui était bien, au moins, avec... tout ce qui lui... était arrivé... avant, c'est qu'il... ne s'étonnait... plus... de... rien.

Et Bellamy s'endormit sur cette pensée, encore vêtu de sa combinaison qui flottait autour de son corps trop maigre.


	16. La Grande Maîtresse

Darkyaoilove : Merci pour ton commentaire :'3 ça me fait plaisiiiir de voir que tu t'intéresses à ce que j'écris ~ et pour Leonel, la référence google, c'est Ezra Miller avec une frange.

Et, les autres, si ça vous plaît (et si ça vous plaît pas non plus d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à vous manifester D !

 **Jour 667 :**

Lorsque Bellamy ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, signe que la nuit Martienne était tombée sur la base Solj. Etonné de ne pas avoir si froid que ça, le jeune homme en déduisit que l'isolation de cette étrange paroi blanche qui l'entourait devait être excellente. Mais au-delà de ces simples constations matérielles qui lui firent parcourir sa chambre faiblement éclairée d'un regard curieux, l'Arcadien se demanda, en se redressant sur son lit, pourquoi Leonel avait semblé aussi pressé de savoir s'il venait ou non de la Terre. Dès le réveil, les questions se faisaient plus pressantes : ce pourquoi, surtout, et comment. Bellamy regretta de ne pas avoir réussi à dormir un peu plus, histoire de s'isoler le plus longtemps possible de ces interrogations tenaces.

Enfin. Il en connaîtrait les réponses bien assez tôt.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante : un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir lui montra qu'il était crasseux à faire peur. Passant une main dans sa barbe fournie, Bellamy baissa les yeux, à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait faire office de rasoir. Il trouva une lame dans un tiroir et s'en servit pour faire tomber toute cette broussaille et, au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait figure humaine, il constata qu'il avait vraiment perdu du poids. L'arrête de son nez semblait aussi tranchante que ses pommettes, qui ressortaient clairement sur son visage livide, formant des angles désagréables au toucher. Tout en caressant son visage pour le détendre, Bellamy continuait à surveiller du coin de l'œil ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, au travers du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir.

Il avait fait l'erreur de s'endormir sans se poser les bonnes questions et maintenant il lui était impossible de savoir dans quoi il avait bien pu tomber. Leonel était trop amical, trop gourmé, pour être honnête, Bellamy s'en rendait parfaitement compte. D'après ce que lui avaient raconté les autres de leur expérience au Mont Weather, leur tortionnaire s'était aussi présenté comme particulièrement souriant, avant de se révéler être la pire des ordures. L'amabilité allait souvent de pair avec l'hypocrisie la plus sombre, une réponse qui lui avait été apportée bien trop souvent par les événements. Il n'y avait que Roan pour ne pas s'embarrasser de la cordialité.

Conscient de baigner dans sa sueur depuis trop longtemps, Bellamy retira sa combinaison et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses côtes apparaissaient sous sa peau, triste preuve de sa détermination à survivre. Le jeune homme resta un moment fasciné par le reflet de sa silhouette émaciée ; il n'avait jamais été bien gros, mais, à présent, son corps était sec et les muscles s'étendaient, noueux lorsqu'il les effleurait. Cette expérience de survie dans l'espace lui permettait de redécouvrir son corps sous un nouveau jour, mais Bellamy n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Secouant la tête avec défaitisme, l'Arcadien se glissa dans la douche, décidé à y passer le plus de temps possible.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il vit qu'un plateau repas – du riz accompagné d'une viande étrange, d'une belle couleur orangée – avait été déposé sur sa table. Bellamy, pensif, se frictionna les cheveux avec sa serviette et leva les yeux, à la recherche de la caméra de surveillance qui avait indiqué son départ dans la salle de bain. Evidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas se contenter de le laisser enfermé, ils – quels qu'ils soient – avaient dû truffer sa chambre d'indicateurs automatisés, pour surveiller ses réactions mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre cette méfiance de la part de ses hôtes : un inconnu clamant venir de la Terre, dans une unique navette… ça tenait à peine debout. Chez les Arcadiens, on se serait montré méchant pour moins que ça, se dit Bellamy, en pensant au défunt Lincoln.

Cependant, la «gentille » personne qui était si discrètement venue lui apporter à manger avait aussi déposé une tunique blanche sur son lit, celle-ci dépourvue des chiffres romains qui ornaient la blouse de Leonel. En désespoir de cause – mieux valait mettre un vêtement propre, plutôt que sa vieille combinaison poisseuse -, Bellamy l'enfila et se dirigea vers la porte, qui était percée d'un hublot. A l'extérieur de la chambre, tout semblait calme et silencieux l'obscurité baignait le jardin dans une clarté lunaire fascinante, mettant en valeur les arbres noueux qui semblaient être là depuis des décennies. Ces cultures semblaient parfaitement entretenues et assez propres pour être visitées chaque jour. Soudain, alors que le jeune homme observait cette petite parcelle de terre avec une mélancolie tenace, une ombre sembla se séparer de la pénombre et Bellamy dut se frotter les yeux pour ne pas croire qu'il avait imaginé cette apparition.

Il se demanda à quoi rimait encore ce bordel, avant d'écraser son visage sur la vitre, dont la fraîcheur le fit frissonner. Un peu plus loin, la silhouette à peine visible réapparut et s'approcha timidement de la porte de Bellamy. Ce dernier colla son nez contre le hublot, espérant apercevoir ce qui s'approchait de lui.

Ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent sur la petite personne qui se tenait devant lui, encapuchonnée, mais dont la tunique, semblable à celle de Bellamy, luisait doucement dans le pénombre :

« Allez, petit… ou petite… enlève-moi ce capuchon. » grogna Bellamy, dont le regard cherchait à percer l'obscurité

La silhouette anonyme tenait entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait à une petite pomme – volée ? -, mais au moment où elle se rapprocha de la porte, elle tourna vivement la tête vers un bruit que Bellamy ne put entendre, la porte étant insonorisée, et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée :

« Reviens ! » éructa l'Arcadien, le visage écrasé contre la vitre

Puis, comprenant que le petit être était parti pour de bon, il se recula et poussa un long soupir. Cette présence anonyme ne signifiait rien de positif de qui s'agissait-il ? D'un enfant perdu et effrayé ? D'un gamin joueur qui avait outrepassé le couvre-feu ?... Ou pire ?

Quand il avait des hypothèses, toujours aller vers la plus négative.

Bellamy revint vers sa table et s'y installa, prêt à passer sa frustration sur son plat qui fumait encore. Il contempla longuement son assiette, avant de tâter avec sa fourchette le bout de viande orange. Ça existait, un aliment de cette couleur ? Bah, si ça se trouvait, tout ce qui poussait sur Mars prenait cette teinte, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait après tout, lui, l'Arcadien. Et c'était toujours mieux que la soupe aux algues qu'il s'était inlassablement farci pendant des mois ; en repensant au goût âcre des algues qui flottaient dans l'eau, Bellamy frissonna et planta sa fourchette dans la viande, avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le contenu de son assiette succulent ; fondante et bien grillée, la viande lui rappelait la chair de cerf qu'il avait goûtée sur Terre. En gros, rien à voir avec la nourriture de synthèse qu'on lui avait servie, toute sa vie durant, sur l'Arche. Il espérait au moins que cette viande ne provenait pas d'une bestiole trop génétiquement modifiée, mais avec les rayons lunaires auxquels il avait été exposé pendant toute sa vie… il n'était décidemment pas à ça près, hein.

Tout en achevant son dîner, Bellamy prit enfin le temps de contempler sa chambre. Assez grande, elle accueillait peu de mobilier : sa table, son lit, une armoire blanche, le tout semblait vaguement aseptisé, comme un univers trop propre dont on aurait récuré avec ténacité chaque mètre carré. Mais peut-être que les types qui l'avaient aménagée étaient – tout simplement – minimalistes. L'essentiel, et c'est tout, surtout quand son logement a l'air de faire partie d'un lotissement communautaire. Sur ce dernier point, Bellamy n'avait aucune preuve, mais la présence de la petite silhouette encapuchonnée lui avait laissé penser que les Martiens vivaient, très probablement, tous ensemble dans les fameuses bases.

En repensant à la petite personne anonyme, l'Arcadien se permit d'émettre une hypothèse : si les Martiens ne recevaient plus de Terriens depuis, selon les propres mots de Leonel, longtemps, il était logique que sa présence éveille la curiosité des habitants de la planète Rouge. Mais, au-delà de cette supposition, sa longue expérience des diverses aventures qu'il avait traversées lui avait appris à prendre les choses avec un minimum de recul – l'influence de Clarke, sans doute. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne l'attaquait pas tout de suite qu'il était pour autant à l'abri du danger. Mais, par la même occasion, peut-être que les gens qui vivaient sur Mars n'étaient pas forcément mauvais et n'avaient rien à cacher.

 _Peut-être_.

Plongé dans ses hypothèses, Bellamy mâchait distraitement un petit bout de pain.

A quoi bon se torturer l'esprit avec des questions, encore et encore, inlassablement ?

Il finit par se lever et retourna sur son lit, décidé à se reposer jusqu'à ce que Leonel revienne le voir et lui donne des réponses

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, l'Arcadien se demanda un instant où il se trouvait. Ses repères ne fonctionnaient plus. Il se redressa sur son matelas et mit un moment à retrouver ses souvenirs, encore engourdi par un sommeil bienfaiteur. Puis, à peine quelques minutes après son réveil, il vit le visage souriant de Leonel apparaître derrière la vitre épaisse du hublot.

Le jeune Martien ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, les bras croisés sur son torse étroit :

« Bonjour Bellamy Blake. J'espère que vous avez bien pu vous reposer, car je vais vous emmener rencontrer la Grande Maîtresse. Il s'agit de l'autorité dirigeante de toutes les bases, vous comprendrez donc que votre présence sur Mars est assez exceptionnelle pour que vous ayez le droit de vous trouver en sa présence. »

« La Grande… Maîtresse ? Est-ce que cela ne sonne pas un peu… despotique ? » hasarda Bellamy en tirant distraitement sur les pans de sa tunique pour qu'elle retombe correctement

« Le terme n'a pas grande importance, si vous tenez tant à le savoir. Nous avons une démocratie, mais les droits du sang sont encore très forts. La Grande Maîtresse est l'héritière directe de Adam Musk. »

« Qui est ? »

« Le premier président d'Eligius Corporation à avoir exercé sur Mars. Et, par la même occasion, à y être né. »

« Ce n'est donc pas votre grand-oncle qui a détenu le pouvoir ici ? »

« Il a été le premier à l'avoir, mais il ne l'a pas gardé. Adam Musk est devenu, avant tout, la tête du pouvoir exécutif… et Constantin était davantage… dans la protection, la découverte scientifique. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas. Mais si vous connaissez le personnage, nous pouvons faire un détour pour passer devant son mausolée. »

Songeant que cela lui permettrait d'avoir un aperçu plus direct de la société Martienne, Bellamy opina du chef et suivit Leonel hors de sa chambre. Le jeune homme marchait tranquillement devant lui et ne se mettait jamais à son niveau, si bien que l'Arcadien se demanda quel était exactement son rôle ; toujours ce même sourire assez artificiel, qui mettait en valeur ses traits réguliers et, étrangement, sans imperfection. Leonel était, décidemment, un personnage bien mystérieux.

En marchant, Bellamy tenta de quitter la nuque de son guide du regard pour observer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Malgré les nombreuses cultures – jardins, espaces verdoyants – il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui croisaient leur chemin, et ces dernières portaient un capuchon qui dissimulait leur visage. L'Arcadien les suivit un instant des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Leonel remarque sa perplexité :

« La base Solj, celle à laquelle vous vous êtes amarré, a une histoire assez curieuse. Il y a dix ans, nous avons subi une remontée de radiations qui a produit le même effet sur les humains qu'une petite attaque nucléaire. La plupart des habitants de Solj ne sont donc pas très… présentables, tout comme la Grande Maîtresse, qui a vécu ici, fut un temps. Je dois d'ailleurs vous prévenir : vous ne pourrez pas la regarder en face. Cette catastrophe nucléaire l'a défigurée et elle n'aime pas qu'on puisse la voir et la juger sur son apparence. Pudeur que vous comprendrez, je pense. »

« Oui, parfaitement… » murmura Bellamy en levant les yeux vers le plafond translucide du dôme

« …Comment est organisée votre colonie ? » reprit soudain l'Arcadien

« Il existe sept bases, qui sont toutes reliées à ce que vous pourriez appeler une capitale, au moyen d'un réseau de transport. Ces bases s'occupent toutes d'un secteur qui est nécessaire à la survie commune. Ici, à Solj, nous gérons la culture de masse et la recherche des éléments mutagènes dans les éléments qui poussent sur Mars. »

Bellamy resta silencieux, le temps de digérer ces informations, et Leonel s'effaça, pour lui permettre de monter dans une sorte de rame de métro qui circulait dans un tube translucide :

« Je vous en prie. Voici notre réseau ferroviaire local, qui relie chacune des bases à la capitale. Si vous appréciez le pouvoir des métaphores, vous pouvez imaginer ce réseau sous la forme d'une gigantesque pieuvre qui étend ses tentacules dans sept directions différentes. » dit le jeune homme en souriant

Son compagnon haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de s'infiltrer dans le véhicule presque entièrement vide. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent dans un claquement, Bellamy prit le temps d'observer ceux qui étaient assis avec eux, silhouettes qui semblaient ramassées sur elles-mêmes, comme si les capes qui les entouraient étaient trop larges. Bellamy avait l'impression d'être assis dans un wagon rempli d'ombres difformes, dans lequel seul Leonel – n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était le Gardien de cette base ? – avait figure humaine :

« Ne les fixez pas trop, cela les met mal à l'aise. » chuchota discrètement le jeune homme

Toutes ces personnes assises sur les autres bancs pendant que le véhicule s'ébranlait et filait dans le conduit paraissaient parfaitement anonymes. Une cagoule bloquait toute vision de leur visage ; seuls deux trous percés dans le tissu laissaient voir les yeux, souvent bleus ou noirs, qui regardaient dans le vague, comme si rien ne comptait réellement.

 _Oooookay_ , songea Bellamy en se laissant aller contre la vitre du wagon, _mieux vaut regarder ailleurs._

Leonel était assis face à lui et ses yeux paraissaient totalement absents, glissant avec une légèreté iréelle sur les personnes qui les entouraient. Méfiant, l'Arcadien se demanda s'il les rappelait à l'ordre par un simple regard. Peut-être que ces gens avaient quelque chose à révéler sur leur situation, mais que le Gardien les empêchait de parler. Et si… et si…

Tout à ses réflexions, Bellamy finit par tourner les yeux vers le paysage extérieur : pas réellement palpitant ; de la terre rouge et nue à perte de vue, ponctuée de nuages qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres, gonflant instantanément ou retombant en pluie ocre sur le sol.

Face au silence de Leonel, Bellamy ne savait pas comment lui poser davantage de questions ; aussi, se perdit-il dans la contemplation du paysage aux airs de cratère lunaire qui l'entourait :

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très curieux. » dit soudainement son accompagnateur, du ton morigénant de l'institutrice qui reprendrait un élève dissipé

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous m'invitez à la confidence. » grimaça Bellamy

« … C'est seulement que ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous poser des questions. C'est celui de la Grande Maîtresse. Mais vous pouvez toujours me demander des réponses, s'il y a des demandes qui vous viennent à l'esprit. Je vous répondrai dans la limite de ce qu'il m'est permis de dire. »

« Dans ce cas, quel est votre rôle ? Il y a le chiffre III sur votre blouse, il y aurait donc d'autres gardiens ? »

« ...Et bien, oui, nous sommes sept, tout comme les bases, et notre rôle est de permettre aux bases de fonctionner en harmonie. D'éviter tout débordement qui serait contraire aux règles de vie en communauté. »

Bellamy resta un instant silencieux, le regard perdu dans le paysage :

« Donc, si vous êtes en communauté, tout le monde est égal ? Tous les habitants de Mars vivent ensemble ? Vous suivez un mode de vie communautaire ? »

« C'est exact, personne ne reçoit d'argent : nous vivons dans une société égalitaire, qui permet à chacun de réussir dans le domaine qui lui est le plus adapté. Mais il faut aussi que je précise que la plupart de nos usines sont automatisées. »

« Evidemment… »

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Bellamy appuya son menton sur ses bras croisés ; il regarda un instant défiler le paysage, sentant chaque seconde qui passait avec davantage d'acuité. Il lui tardait d'arriver et de rencontrer cette espèce d'entité protectrice que Leonel lui avait décrite. Le monde, la société Martienne, ne l'intéressaient que vaguement, car à peine reliés au monde que lui-même voulait sauver.

Alors que le silence se prolongeait, le véhicule se stabilisa enfin. Leonel se leva le premier et invita Bellamy à faire de même, lui adressant un regard en coin :

« Voici notre capitale : Hebja. Notre langue nationale est l'anglais, mais beaucoup d'entre nous pratiquent encore un patois de russe, qui est utilisé dans les bases peuplées par des descendants soviétiques. Autant dire que les deux langues se valent, mais il y a souvent des conflits d'intérêt au niveau de certains usages linguistiques et… »

L'Arcadien laissa se perdre la voix de Leonel dans son back-ground mental fumeux et leva les yeux vers la ville qui l'entourait. Ici, la population était toujours très éparse ; les mêmes capuchons couvraient les visages, signe que la catastrophe était allée bien plus loin que ce que Leonel avait initialement avoué. Bellamy songea distraitement que le Gardien devait le prendre pour un con et s'engouffra à la suite de ce dernier dans une sorte de demeure blanche, qui avait des airs d'HLM à plus grande échelle, gagnant ainsi des airs de luxe que les autres demeures, ces petites bulles collées à la paroi du dôme, n'avaient pas. La demeure, fixée en péripétie de ce qui ressemblait au centre, semblait privilégiée de par sa place et sa taille.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, Bellamy laissa Leonel le guider vers une porte, devant laquelle le Gardien lui demanda d'attendre son retour. L'Arcadien observa d'un regard neutre les murs blancs qui l'entouraient ; toujours le même air minimaliste, pas de tableau, pas de drapures, simplement ce blanc… tranquille et parfait.

« Allez-y, elle vous attend. » fit soudain Leonel, en sortant de la pièce

Il s'effaça élégamment pour laisser passer Bellamy et le suivit à son tour.

La Grande Maîtresse était installée dans la pièce, le dos tourné aux nouveaux arrivants, protégée par une ombre protectrice. Il fut accueilli par une voix légèrement grinçante, qui lui intima de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui lui était présenté par le Gardien :

« Votre nom est Bellamy Blake ? » fit l'ombre de la femme installée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce

« Oui. »

« On m'appelle la Grande Maîtresse. »

 _Tiens donc… Sans blague._

Un instant engourdi par la chaleur de la pièce, Bellamy redressa tant bien que mal la tête, à la recherche de la silhouette d'où pouvait provenir cette voix de petite fille mal vieillie :

« Je sais. Je dois vous demander une faveur. J'ai fait un long voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici, pour sauver mon peuple. »

La voix dans l'obscurité resta silencieuse un instant avant de reprendre :

« Et qu'est donc ce faveur… ? »

Et Bellamy lui raconta tout. Ou au moins, la trame principale de son histoire ; les Arcadiens contre les Natifs, la Terre reprenant des forces, puis s'éteignant de nouveau, les prisonniers de l'Anneau et la planète grise prête à fleurir dans moins de deux ans… Ce fut un long récit que le jeune homme prit du plaisir à narrer, car ce fut avant tout son aventure à lui et à Clarke. Au travers des passages cahoteux de sa narration, il retrouvait la blonde avec un plaisir que sa voix dissimulait à peine. A un moment, Bellamy sentit qu'il souriait. Sa vie, sa véritable vie, était aux côtés de Clarke Griffin :

« Donc voilà, pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous. Retrouver la civilisation, retourner sur Terre, rebâtir. »

« Et vous nous feriez confiance, aussi facilement ? »

« … Ce n'est pas que je vous fais confiance, Madame, c'est que je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai plus de carburant pour repartir et je sais que si je ne reviens pas, mes amis vont mourir. Vous comprenez donc l'urgence de ma demande. »

« En effet. Vous proposez une sorte d'alliance entre notre peuple et le vôtre ? »

Bellamy haussa un sourcil curieux :

« C'est bien cela… Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est une proposition qui demande réflexion. »

« Eeeeet… Qu'est ce que je peux en attendant ? »

« Je crains que vous ne deviez retourner dans votre chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise. Tant que votre statut… n'est pas avéré, je ne peux pas permettre que vous en appreniez davantage sur cette planète. »

Bellamy retint un soupir agacé :

« Pensez-vous que j'ai réellement les moyens de transmettre des informations sur votre mode de vie ? Vous avez ma navette, vous avez mon IA, et sans elles, je suis un simple visiteur, qui n'a qu'un champ d'action très limité. Alors, croyez-moi, je préfère découvrir votre façon de vivre, plutôt que de moisir _encore_ dans une prison, même dorée. »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre, Bellamy Blake. Pour l'instant, retournez dans vos quartiers. »

Les épaules de l'Arcadien s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il quittait son fauteuil. Tout ça pour se retrouver encore enfermé dans un espace étroit… Il jeta un regard angoissé à Leonel qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre. Tout à sa rage, Bellamy ne salua pas la _Grande Maîtresse_.

« Elle a l'air assez… susceptible. » dit-il à son Guide, une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce

« Ah, gérer une colonie complète, ce n'est pas le métier le plus reposant qui soit. »

« Mais qui va l'assister dans sa décision ? »

« Les chefs des familles de sang les plus complètes. » répondit Leonel, l'air vaguement perplexe

« Et cela prendra combien de temps ? »

« Qui peut le dire ? »

Le Gardien adressa un sourire désolé à son compagnon et le fit sortir de la demeure de la Grande Maîtresse :

« Toujours est-il que vous serez bien traité. Comme l'invité de marque que vous êtes ! »

« Quel intérêt si c'est pour vivre enfermé… »

Le regard de Bellamy continuait à glisser sur les passants silencieux : dans ces rues-là, aucune gaieté, aucune joie apparente. Les silhouettes étaient toujours un peu voûtées et certaines d'entre elles boitaient et s'aidaient d'une canne :

« Les Martiens n'ont pas l'air très à l'aise avec leur corps » ne put s'empêcher de dire Bellamy

Leonel eut l'air vaguement gêné et l'entraîna vers la station de transport. Au moment où il allait suivre son guide, l'Arcadien sentit une petite main noueuse s'emparer de la sienne. Il n'eut que le temps de baisser les yeux, pour trouver derrière lui une nouvelle silhouette encapuchonnée, d'où sortit un murmure :

« Suivez-moi. Faites-lui croire que vous le suivez et venez avec moi. »

Par chance, Leonel était toujours dos à lui et Bellamy, sans hésiter un seul instant, partit à la suite de l'être anonyme qui le précédait. Celui-ci lui fit quitter la zone de transport, s'enfonçant dans un dédale de ruelles qui indiquaient que l'on se rapprochait du centre. La silhouette s'arrêta à de nombreuses reprises, avant de reprendre sa route, et finit par s'arrêter devant l'une des bulles communautaires qui bordaient le dôme. Elle fit rentrer Bellamy par l'une des portes, puis s'engouffra à sa suite :

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux

« …un Martien. Pas comme Leonel, cette raclure de Gardien. »

La silhouette porta ses mains gantées à son capuchon et le fit tomber en arrière. Lorsque Bellamy aperçut ce qui se cachait sous le tissu, il recula involontairement. Le visage qui lui faisait face semblait faire partie de ces œuvres d'art ésotériques : un œil à demi-fermé par une déformation frontale surplombait une bouche à la folle dentition, une canine sur l'autre, fendant les lèvres sèches et noires. La peau, cloquée, paraissait être celle d'une poupée que l'on aurait laissée au four trop longtemps ; c'était un épiderme de grand brûlé, à la pilosité rare. Tout dans ce visage refusait la logique et la fixité du regard bleu – un bleu surréaliste – dérangeait Bellamy qui détourna, brièvement, les yeux :

« Pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas. C'est à ça que ressemblent tous les « vrais » Martiens. » murmura la silhouette, en posant ses doigts sur sa joue, dont la peau partait en lambeaux

« Je m'appelle Amias et je vais vous raconter une histoire. Celle de Mars et des premiers colons. »


	17. Le déferlement monstrueux

Amias le Martien sourit.

Sa peau se tendit imperceptiblement sur ses os déformés, transformant une expression qui se voulait amicale en une grimace de monstre de foire. Face à ce rictus tordu, Bellamy détourna de nouveau les yeux. Il avait déjà rencontré des mutants – Emori en faisait partie – mais celui qui posait son regard sur Amias ne pouvait que se demander comment le Martien était encore en vie. La respiration de ce dernier était sifflante, son corps de guingois, à peine dissimulé par la tunique blanche qui se voulait suffisamment flottante pour en cacher les difformités. En croisant le regard lumineux d'Amias, Bellamy devinait que chez lui, la vie devait être une lutte ardente ; quand on a un tel corps, on n'a plus rien à perdre :

« Je… comprends que cela vous fasse un choc. » continua le Martien, d'une voix douce

« Seulement, nous manquons de temps. A l'heure actuelle, la Grande Maîtresse a déjà dû rassembler les chefs de famille autour d'elle et ils ne tarderont pas à trouver une solution qui… leur paraîtra, très probablement, satisfaisante. »

« Mais comment avez-vous su que je serais là ? » demanda brutalement Bellamy, l'interrompant

« Hier soir, ma fille est venue est votre porte. Sa mission était de voir si vous êtiez accessible. Et puis, la présence d'un Terrien nommé Bellamy Blake n'est pas longtemps restée un secret… D'habitude, nous n'avons pas besoin de porter de capuchon, mais dès qu'elle a su que vous alliez venir à Hebja, la Grande Maîtresse a fait passer l'ordre de nous cacher et de ne pas vous montrer notre véritable nature. J'imagine que cela a dû vous rendre quelque peu… perplexe. »

« Leonel m'avait dit que c'était à cause de radiations et qu'une grande partie de la population de Solj était défigurée… »

« C'est encore pire que ça. Les habitants de Mars sont comme _ça_ partout, dans les sept bases. Pas à cause d'une catastrophe nucléaire, mais parce que _la planète ne veut pas de nous_. »

L'Arcadien écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette nouvelle :

« Mais… D'après les archives qu'on avait retrouvées, tout se passait bien et… »

Secouant la tête d'un air défaitiste, Amias reprit :

« En fait, ça s'est bien passé pendant les vingt premières années de la colonisation. Cependant, les mutations ont commencé très vite chez les nouveau-nés. Au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Un doigt en trop, des dents manquantes. Je crois que Constantin Tsiolkovski n'a pas vraiment réagi, au début. Au contraire, il pensait que l'atmosphère Martienne offrait une longévité exceptionnelle et qu'elle était particulièrement bénéfique pour l'organisme humain… En même temps, cet homme s'est éteint à l'âge de 120 ans et il est devenu une sorte d'emblème national. Mais, en parallèle, les mutations se sont aggravées avec les générations : les Martiens aux doigts en trop et aux dents manquantes ont donné naissance à des enfants plus gravement atteints. Cette fois-ci, les peaux ont commencé à se cloquer, les lèvres à se fendre… Les autorités ont commencé à se poser des questions, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, parce que nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de la Terre. »

« Je sais qu'Elysium Corp et Cold Gaze l'avaient quittée alors que la guerre débutait… » continua Bellamy

« Exact. Une fois partis, les colons étaient si heureux qu'ils ne songèrent plus à maintenir de liens avec la Terre. Et lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Mars étaient en train de leur voler leurs enfants, la Terre ne répondait déjà plus aux communications… A cause des malformations, nous avons perdu près de 65% de notre population. Nous étions tellement nombreux au début, mais les enfants naissent parfois avec des insuffisances qui les condamnent dès leurs premiers instants. Stérilité et fausses couches sont nos pires fléaux, mais vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est, que de donner naissance à un enfant qui tient davantage du poulpe que de l'être humain… On espère que tout se passera bien pendant la grossesse, et puis, on se retrouve... avec ça. Un nouveau-né déviant, qui ne pourra pas vivre. »

Amias leva ses yeux clairs vers le plafond, l'air amer :

« Le titre de Grande Maîtresse se transmet de génération en génération, à chaque fois sur un corps plus déformé, plus monstrueux. Les vieilles familles sont celles qui ont le sang le plus touché par la mutation ; il paraît qu'ils sont à peine humains à présent, et pourtant, c'est le droit de sang qui reste le plus important. Celui des premières familles de colons, qui se sont transmis les propriétés Martiennes entre elles. Moi et ma famille sommes moins touchés par la mutation, parce que nous avons continué à mélanger notre héritage génétique avec des personnes extérieures à la base. Ma femme vient de la base 7, Dost. »

« Mais pourquoi craignez-vous tant les réactions de la Grande Maîtresse et des chefs de famille ? Faut-il les craindre davantage que les Gardiens ? »

« Parce qu'ils pourraient très bien vouloir revenir sur Terre, et ça, ça ne doit pas arriver. Ils sont nés sur Mars et la terreur qu'ils y ont créée doit rester ici. Les Gardiens, quant à eux, sont des marionnettes entre leurs mains : on ne leur demande que d'être strictes et attentifs aux débordements, mais c'est assez compliqué… »

Bellamy resta pensif face à ces dernières déclarations ; ce que Amias venait de lui raconter ouvrait en lui de nouvelles pistes de réflexion. Leonel lui avait dit qu'ils partageaient une vie communautaire, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas :

« Et pire… Je ne sais pas si le mal dont nous souffrons se dissipera si nous changeons de planète. Ou ce serait juste déplacer le problème : condamner la Terre, parce que... »

Amias secoua de nouveau la tête, avec défaitisme :

« Parce que… La Grande Maîtresse serait bien loin de vous vouloir du bien. Je doute même qu'elle vous laisse vivre après avoir pris une décision favorable à l'émigration. Comprenez que c'est une occasion unique qui se présente. Plus elle attendra, plus le sang mutagène deviendra puissant et plus les Martiens seront incapables de se déplacer. La transformation est déjà tout autour de nous : c'est pour ça que notre robotique est assez évoluée ; elle doit s'adapter à nos infirmités croissantes. Les seules choses qui sont épargnées sont les cultures ramenées initialement de la Terre. Comme si Mars consentait à les protéger, contrairement à nous.»

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? » demanda Bellamy, une pointe d'anxiété vrillant sa voix

Le Martien détourna le regard et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, dont il gratta négligemment les plis, comme s'il ne voulait pas tourner les yeux vers l'Arcadien :

« Ce que vous pouvez faire… »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce et Amias continua à fixer un accroc dans le tissu qui recouvrait son meuble :

« Votre arrivée signifie que nous allons devoir prendre des mesures plus concrètes. Ce qui est né sur Mars doit rester sur Mars. »

Cette déclaration accéléra le battement du pouls de Bellamy : ça signifiait qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais sur Terre, qu'il ne sauverait pas les autres et les condamnerait à brève échéance et… Les yeux fous, il se laissa tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Il allait rester piégé sur la planète rouge, avec des monstres.

« Bien sûr, nous avons créé une sorte de Résistance au fil des années. Une assemblée qui refuse l'autorité de la Grande Maîtresse et si nous devons agir… et bien… »

Amias leva les yeux et força Bellamy à faire de même, d'un regard appuyé :

« Rejoignez notre groupe et agissons ensemble. »

La bouche sèche, l'Arcadien le fixa longuement.

Un nouveau choix décisif. Abandonner les autres et empêcher les monstres de venir sur Terre. Ou voler du carburant et s'enfuir, permettre aux Martiens de débarquer…

Le regard vague, Bellamy s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil :

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix à ma disposition, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, hélas. Vous pensiez probablement venir pour… faire… je ne sais quoi… Mais ce qu'il se passe ici n'est pas beau à voir. » reprit Amias

« J'étais venu sauver mes amis. »

La voix de l'Arcadien s'étrangla sur ces derniers mots :

« Je voulais leur permettre de revenir sur Terre en toute sécurité. De découvrir de nouvelles choses. De reprendre le cours de leur vie. Et je voulais retrouver une personne qui m'est chère. Je voulais à tout prix la revoir une dernière fois. Je voulais… je voulais… »

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et crispa ses doigts sur ses tempes, sentant qu'une vague hystérique lui vrillait le cœur :

« Je voulais seulement que tout se passe _bien_. »

« J'en suis désolé… » dit doucement le Martien, avançant avec prudence une main pour la poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme

Devant les paupières closes de Bellamy défilait, en éclairs saccadés, tout ce que ses compagnons et lui avaient traversé pour en arriver là. Ses propres sacrifices pour protéger Octavia, la mort de sa mère, les premiers jours sur Terre, la défiance de Clarke, l'attaque des Natifs, la mort de ces derniers et la perte de ses propres compagnons, les monstres du Mont Weather, Arcadia, l'alliance avec Lexa, et… Tant de morts. De larmes. De tristesse continuelle. Pour sauver leur peuple.

Mais ce qui reposait entre ses mains, c'était la destinée de ces compagnons abandonnés sur l'Anneau. Clarke pouvait visiblement se gérer elle-même et Octavia devait avoir la situation du bunker bien en main. Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

L'Arcadien finit par ouvrir les yeux et son visage quitta lentement l'écrin de ses mains :

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse

« Nous allons devoir les attaquer de l'intérieur, il faudra prendre des risques… Mais dans un premier temps, il faut que vous puissiez vous adresser à notre groupe. Je vais faire circuler le message le plus rapidement possible. A l'heure actuelle, la Grande Maîtresse doit déjà savoir que vous avez disparu… » répondit Amias, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise

Il finit par se lever et frappa sèchement dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette ouvre la porte qui séparait la pièce où ils se trouvaient de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur l'enfant, Bellamy sut que l'horreur irait de plus en plus loin. La petite Martienne semblait avoir moins de dix ans, mais son visage était si boursouflé qu'elle en avait perdu un œil ; celui qui lui restait avait la même luminosité que ceux de son père : un éclair de grâce au milieu d'une face lunaire, à la peau monstrueusement grêlée :

« Voici Anya. Elle a 8ans… Et elle est la messagère du groupe. Les enfants passent souvent inaperçus dans notre communauté. A force de les perdre en bas-âge, bien sûr... Alors… »

Amias haussa les épaules et attira sa fille contre lui, posant son menton sur ses cheveux clairsemés :

« … »

Bellamy ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fillette, dont l'œil unique avait une fixité particulière. Puis, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, l'Arcadien tendit la main à l'enfant :

« Bonjour Anya. Je suis Bellamy Blake et je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. »

La petite Martienne regarda longuement la main offerte ; puis elle posa la sienne dessus. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frémir en s'apercevant qu'un doigt manquait à l'appendice :

« Bonjour… » répondit timidement Anya

Et Bellamy sut qu'il ne pouvait pas la juger à cette apparence disgracieuse.

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire, avant de la lâcher. Le père de l'enfant avait observé l'échange et avait fini par de nouveau claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre :

« Anya, il faudrait que tu rejoignes les autres. Tu leur demandes de nous rejoindre dans la Cave et tu transmets bien le message au fils de Dowell, d'accord ? »

La fillette acquiesça et se recula prudemment, avant de sortir de la pièce, son œil toujours fixé sur Bellamy. Amias soupira :

« Nous ne savons pas combien de temps elle vivra, mais c'est une bonne petite. »

« J'en suis sûr… » dit lentement Bellamy, qui se sentait soudain épuisé

« Si nous sommes d'accord… nous allons rejoindre les autres dans une Cave naturelle aménagée sous le sol de Mars… C'est le seul endroit où les Gardiens n'ont pas d'influence et… »

Le Martien s'interrompit :

« J'ai confiance en vous, Bellamy. Nous pouvons essayer d'arrêter les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

L'Arcadien aurait bien voulu répondre que lui aussi avait confiance, mais il sentait que son cœur cognait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Une tristesse lancinante le tenaillait et il reposa sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond.

Tout ça, il ne s'y attendait pas et la situation ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant.

Il ferma momentanément ses yeux sombres et joua avec l'image de Clarke sur ses paupières. La blonde souriait, paisiblement, le visage lisse.

 _La retrouverait-il un jour ?_


	18. Bouleversement

**NB :** Et voici le chapitre XVIII. Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu du mal à connaître la direction de tout cela, sans indication de votre part x) n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis, si ça vous intéresse ou vous ennuie profondément, c'est toujours un plaisir de connaître l'avis des lecteurs. Breeeeeefeuh. La suite !

xXx

Les yeux levés vers le plafond de la grotte, Bellamy suivait docilement Amias.

Le Martien le précédait de peu et le guidait dans le dédale à l'aide d'une torche électrique ; il se retournait de temps en temps pour poser un regard pensif sur le jeune homme, l'air de ne toujours pas croire à sa présence sur la planète rouge. Mais dès que Bellamy levait les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, Amias détournait la tête et repartait d'un pas plus vif, éclairant de nouveaux tumultes rocheux à parcourir.

L'Arcadien, quant à lui, restait plongé dans ses pensées. Son esprit revenait sur tous les éléments qu'il avait découvert depuis son arrivée sur Mars, les informations sur la situatio, la pseudo cruauté de la Grande Maîtresse, les Gardiens de l'ordre et du confort… autant d'élément qui lui retiraient la maîtrise de la situation. En quoi sa présence pouvait-elle bien changer les choses ? Comment pourraient-ils empêcher les chefs de famille de débarquer sur Terre ? Et surtout : pourquoi leur présence serait-elle une menace ?

Il n'avait que la parole d'Amias et, _peut-être_ , allait-il rejoindre un groupe de pseudo-révolutionnaires en carton… et _peut-être_ que la situation sur Mars n'était pas si mauvaise que ça… et _peut-être_ que…

Bellamy secoua la tête.

Clarke lui avait dit un jour qu'il agissait souvent sans réfléchir. Il était sûrement temps qu'il se conforme à son jugement ; ses réflexions n'engendraient que des nouvelles problématiques insolvables. Peut-être était-ce à ça qu'elle avait dû tant de fois faire face. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement compréhensif envers ses crises d'autoritarisme ; sans ces dernières, ils auraient bien eu du mal à gérer les situations qu'ils avaient traversées...

Amias finit par s'arrêter dans une profonde excavation, où se tenait un petit groupe de personnes occupées à discuter les unes avec les autres. En les voyant ainsi dressées dans l'obscurité, Bellamy se sentit méfiant. Les Martiens se tenaient tous debout, affichant des faces plus ou moins marquées par les mutations, ce qui donnait un tableau franchement saisissant, entre horreur et fascination morbide. Rapprochés les uns des autres, ils paraissaient former un puzzle de chair disparate, un monstrueux assemblement de visages pâles et laids. Les corps étaient difformes ; certains d'entre eux s'appuyaient sur des béquilles et d'autres se cachaient encore sous leurs capuchons, comme s'ils avaient honte d'eux-mêmes. Bellamy se sentit particulièrement étranger à cette collectivité ; il trouva dans cette pensée un curieux malaise, celui de la personne qui se sent jugée par ceux qui l'entourent. Les regards des autres étaient assez lourds, vaguement éclairés par d'étranges luminescence qui affleuraient sur les parois rouges de la caverne.

L'espace d'un instant, face à tous ces visages trop sérieux, l'Arcadien crut qu'on allait l'offrir en sacrifice à une quelconque divinité Martienne et s'attendit presque à ce que Amias prononce d'une voix sépulcrale des incantations : « _Frères et Sœurs, j'amène notre sacrifice pour une planète plus saine. Faisons couler le sang de l'étranger._ »… Bellamy frémit lorsque cette vision lui passa devant les yeux :

« Comme vous le savez probablement, Bellamy Blake vient de la Terre. Il est venu demander de l'aide à la Grande Maîtresse et celle-ci a probablement commencé à rassembler son conseil. La situation est donc critique. » annonça Amias d'une voix sonore, ses yeux clairs glissant sur les membres de son assemblée

Puis, le mutant se mit au centre du groupe et ouvrit les bras en un large geste d'accueil, avant de continuer :

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle parvienne à partir vers la Terre. Ce serait condamner une autre planète avec le mal que nous subissons. »

Les membres du cercle hochèrent sentencieusement la tête et Amias poursuivit :

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pris la peine… le risque… de me rejoindre. »

Pendant que le martien déclamait son discours, Bellamy prit le temps de regarder autour de lui sur les parois de la grotte s'étendaient des dessins étranges, des signes cabalistiques qui s'enroulaient en formes harmonieuses autour des luminescences : des symboles mystiques semblaient s'entremêler étroitement, jusqu'à donner naissance à de nouvelles formes, dont les courbes couraient sur les murs. Qui avaient bien pu les placer là ? Un peuple ancien et oublié depuis longtemps ?

Pendant que le jeune homme observait attentivement ce qui l'entourait, Amias continuait à parler, du danger que représentait la Grande Maîtresse et de la nécessité d'agir avec l'aide de Bellamy Blake. Ce dernier finit par sortir de sa rêverie, s'avançant de quelques pas pour prendre la parole :

« Dites-moi clairement ce à quoi il faut que je m'attende. »

Les mutants échangèrent des regards où se mêlaient la gêne et la perplexité. Puis, l'un d'entre eux finit par faire un pas en avant :

« Bellamy Blake, mon nom est Dowell. On vous a sûrement parlé d'égalité sociale, de communautarisme, mais la réalité Martienne est tout autre : nos mutations physiques sont le signe que notre sang est pur, un sang de Terrien. Mais quand nous naissons, nous sommes automatiquement dirigés vers les services qui feront le mieux usage de nos capacités, et au final, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui détiennent le pouvoir. Qui dit manque de pouvoir, dit manque d'échelonnement social : les chefs nous forcent à garder le silence et nous empêchent de nous développer. Vous, Bellamy, vous êtes un rocher jeté dans cette mare : s'ils repartent sur Terre, ils auront un nouveau terrain de jeu, de nouveaux plaisirs. Ils annexeront votre planète avec un appétit dévastateur et nous abandonnerons sur Mars. Ils s'imaginent sûrement conquérir la Terre et abandonner leurs problèmes ici, mais tant qu'ils restent ici, ils ne peuvent pas nous détruire. Ils peuvent seulement nous faire taire. »

Le nouvel orateur passa une main grêlée dans les poils épars qui piquetaient son menton :

« S'ils partent, ils se débarrasseront de la source de problème qu'est Mars. Nous avons entendu parler de ce que la Terre était, avant que notre peuple n'en parte. Des guerres à n'en plus finir, qui ont fini par tout détruire, au nom du profit et de la religion. Ces histoires nous sont racontées pour que nous ne commettions pas les mêmes erreurs, mais si les chefs partent, ils feront de nouveau subir ça à la Terre. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Ils sont cruels et ne pensent qu'au profit »

Bellamy resta silencieux face à cette réponse ; et lui, que pouvait-il y faire ? Encore une fois, il se sentit bien seul. Aucun de ces mutants ne lui inspirait de la sympathie et il se prit à regretter les bons conseils de Raven ou l'autorité de Clarke. Même les sarcasmes de Murphy auraient pu faire… quelque chose. Seul, il n'était pas efficace :

« Et bien, nous pourrions saboter les vaisseaux ? » hasarda-t-il

« Les Gardiens trouveront toujours le moyen de les réparer. » répondit Dowell

Bellamy se tut de nouveau. Il sentait le regard des mutants posé sur lui, attendant une solution qui semblait ne devoir sortir de ses lèvres à lui. En désespoir de cause, il jeta un coup d'œil à Amias, qui lui renvoya un sourire confiant :

« Nous pourrions… Nous pourrions… »

Le silence s'éternisa, tandis que l'Arcadien cherchait à saisir la source du problème :

« Nous pourrions… nous attaquer directement au conseil des chefs ? »

Les autres mutants échangèrent de nouveau un regard :

« C'est vrai qu'il serait intéressant de s'occuper de leur cas… » tenta de répondre une jeune femme au visage déformé par une excroissance charnue

Face à ce manque d'enthousiasme, Bellamy se raidit : qu'attendaient-ils donc de lui, ces foutus monstres ?

Il commençait à reculer, petit à petit, comme pour se décharger des fonctions qu'ils voulaient à tout prix lui coller sur le dos, quand soudain un hurlement perçant retentit à l'autre bout de la caverne. Les Martiens tournèrent tout aussi brusquement la tête, à l'aguet, et virent surgir de l'obscurité la petite silhouette déformée d'Anya. La fillette s'arrêta net au milieu du cercle, son œil étincelant d'une frayeur mal contenue :

« Papa, ils nous cherchent ! Je… ils savent qu'on est là et ils sont en train d'arriver ! »

Dans son dos, des points de lumières apparurent dans la pénombre suffocante de la caverne et l'assemblée put entendre le bruit croissant d'une cavalcade effrénée face à cette menace. Bellamy sursauta :

« Dites-moi que vous avez un putain de moyen de sortir d'ici en vie ! »

Le visage de Dowell se plissa davantage et il recula d'un pas hésitant, comme s'il manquait de s'effondrer :

« …Cette caverne devait être un lieu de réunion sûr. Mais… »

« Nous n'avions jamais prévu ce cas de figure par le passé, car personne, jamais, ne nous a mis en danger. » marmonna Amias

« Vous êtes sérieux ?! Vous prétendez faire partie d'un groupe révolutionnaire et vous n'aviez jamais prévu ça ? On vous a laissés en paix et vous avez pensé que vous étiez _en sécurité_ ?! Mais quel genre de révolutionnaires êtes-vous ? Vous nous avez tous condamnés ! » s'emporta l'Arcadien, sa voix grondant contre les parois de la grotte

« Il n'est pas temps de s'énerver là-dessus. Il faut mettre Bellamy à l'abri. » le coupa la même femme qui avait parlé précédemment, l'air sombre

Le jeune homme roula des yeux agacés et se tourna vers les parois de la grotte, qui lui parurent soudain se refermer sur lui. Evidemment, il ne voyait aucune issue et les pas précipités se rapprochaient davantage de seconde en seconde…

La situation qu'on lui avait présentée menaçait de devenir catastrophique.

Il s'écarta du groupe de martiens, qui semblaient soudain étrangement résignés, toujours rassemblés autour d'Amias qui regardait dans toutes les directions, les yeux fous :

« Alors, c'est ça votre plan génial ? On se laisse crever dans cette grotte ? » éructa Bellamy

« Il faut se résigner. » dit paisiblement un autre Martien

« En fait, votre plan ne tenait pas debout depuis le début et je… j'ai fait l'erreur de vous croire. »

En désespoir de cause, Bellamy laissa échapper un soupire bruyant. Coincé à cause d'une bande de révolutionnaires en carton, tu parles d'une organisation. A la recherche d'une solution, son regard glissait contre les parois rocheuses, quand soudain, un premier tir traversa l'obscurité :

« A terre ! Bordel, tous à terre ! » hurla-t-il désespérément

Il se jeta lui-même sur le sol et entreprit de crier aux autres de le suivre mais les Martiens, abattus, avaient levé les bras, dans une vaine défense. La petite Anya rampa près de lui et lui saisit la main :

« Suis-moi. » chuchota-t-elle, dans le vacarme ambiant

Bellamy planta ses yeux dans le sien et hocha la tête en silence ; la fillette commença à ramper dans la direction opposée à la sortie, poussant l'Arcadien à s'imaginer qu'il allait s'en sortir. Les coudes plantés dans la poussière, il baissa la tête alors que les premiers cris retentissaient derrière lui. Mais alors qu'il tentait de garder la petite silhouette d'Anya bien en vue, un pied s'abattit sur son dos :

« On en tient un ! »

La voix qui le surplombait retentit aussi sèchement qu'un coup de fusil et Bellamy se retrouva tiré de force sur ses pieds ; on lui braqua une lampe torche dans la figure, l'aveuglant momentanément :

« C'est le Terrien, emmenez-le. »

Des mains rudes le saisirent sans aucun ménagement et le tirèrent en avant ; des cris résonnaient autour de lui, signe d'une débandade ratée. Bellamy se sentait effondré. Cette pseudo révolution avait des airs de mascarade et dire que les membres n'avaient même pas été foutus de lui trouver une sortie de secours à cause du sentiment de leur impunité…

Clignant nerveusement des yeux devant la lumière qui le guidait, l'Arcadien sentit la poigne de ses gardiens se refermer plus étroitement sur ses bras :

« Jules, assomme-le. Il ne faut pas qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir. » reprit une voix inconnue et Bellamy se raidit, dans l'attente du coup

Lorsque celui-ci vint enfin, le jeune homme se laissa choir entre les bras de ses agresseurs et tout devint noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Bellamy mit un moment à se persuader qu'il ne voyait pas double. Sept silhouettes un peu floues se tenaient devant lui et ces personnes avaient toutes un air de famille frappant. Les mêmes traits réguliers et lisses, des yeux sombres qui le scrutaient avec perplexité, souvent dissimulés par une frange épaisse qui recouvrait leur front :

« La Grande Maîtresse nous a dit de le mettre de le caisson. » soupira une voix féminine

« Mais pour ça, il faut le déshabiller. Ava, tu t'en occupes ? » répondit une autre personne, dont la voix faisait curieusement écho à celle qui avait parlé la première

« Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois m'occuper de ce genre de tâches ? C'est Leonel qui l'a accueilli le premier. C'est donc lui qui doit gérer ça. »

« Ne sois pas si dramatique, Ava. C'est bien la seule fois où tu auras le droit de toucher un autre corps que le tien. » dit tranquillement une voix que Bellamy relia automatiquement à Leonel

Le jeune homme garda prudemment la tête baissée, continuant à maintenir un semblant d'inconscience. Une main ferme vint se poser sur son torse et déboutonna sa tunique :

« Regarde, je le fais. Tu peux bien prendre la suite, non ? »

« Jules… S'il te plaît… »

« Ne me fais pas ça, Ava. La Grande Maîtresse a donné des ordres et il faut les suivre. »

« Mais il a l'air si… démuni. Je n'ai pas envie de lui retirer ce qu'il lui reste. »

Les sept silhouettes restèrent un instant silencieuses, avant que la voix de Leonel ne reprenne :

« Tu as pitié de lui, c'est ça ? »

« …C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit _bien_. S'il termine dans le caisson, il ne sera plus jamais lui-même. »

« Et depuis quand tu te soucies de l'éthique ? On nous a demandé de le faire, c'est tout. Pas d'état d'âme, tu te rappelles ? Et tu ne le connais même pas. »

« …Bon. Je vais m'en occuper, puisque tu en es incapable. » intervint une nouvelle voix, dans laquelle une pointe de mépris perçait

Une nouvelle main vint se coller au torse de Bellamy et entreprit de lui retirer sa tunique. Assommé par ce qu'il avait entendu, le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand il sentit que les mains qui le manipulaient commençaient à lui retirer ses manches, il redressa brusquement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son tortionnaire :

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées

L'homme qui lui faisait face était un peu plus grand que les autres ; ses cheveux bien coiffés retombaient en un catogan bien serré contre son dos et ses yeux noirs luisaient d'une cruauté à peine dissimulée :

« Et bien, voilà que notre invité est réveillé. Jules, tu as fait du bon travail, mais pas suffisamment. Ava, apporte-moi la seringue. »

Bellamy prit quelques secondes pour contempler les visages qui lui faisaient face les lèvres serrées, il sentait que les battements de son pouls s'accéléraient : les personnes qu'il avait devant lui se ressemblaient toutes, non pas comme des jumeaux, mais plutôt comme des frères issus de mêmes parents. Partout le même air, multiplié par sept. Sept paires d'yeux inquisiteurs. Sept sourires plus ou moins crispés :

« Et Jules, aide-moi à le débarrasser de sa blouse. Je doute qu'il soit très disposé à le faire de lui-même. »

La jeune femme qui devait être Ava s'approcha lentement du tortionnaire de Bellamy et lui présenta une seringue emplie d'un liquide clair :

« Ecoutez-moi, Bellamy, tout va bien se passer. Vous allez agir pour le bien des Martiens. Le bien de tout le monde, donc. Je me doute que vos amis ne vous aient pas dit de choses très gentilles sur nous. Que nous n'étions pas de vrais martiens, par exemple. Que notre Maîtresse allait ruiner la Terre. Mais la vérité est qu'elle veut le bien de tous. Le vôtre. Le nôtre. Celui de vos amis. » reprit Marsh en retirant plus fermement la manche de Bellamy

« Et qu'allez-vous me faire ? »

« Nous allons, tout simplement, vous retirer votre mémoire. Vous comprendrez que c'est nécessaire. Nous devons nous assurer que tout ce que vous avez dit de la situation terrestre est bien vrai. Et le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de voyager directement dans vos souvenirs. »

Choqué par les derniers mots de Marsh, l'Arcadien cligna des yeux :

« Vous allez… me retirer ma mémoire ? »

« C'est ça. »

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête rouler sur son torse, un instant abattu par la nouvelle. Que pouvait-il bien y faire après tout ? Il était seul contre sept :

« Mais ne vous en prenez pas à vous-même. Ce sont vos amis qui ont fait cette erreur. Nous connaissions leur lieu de rendez-vous depuis un certain temps, mais bon, ils étaient inoffensifs. Ils ne faisaient rien qui aurait pu nous menacer. La donne a changé lorsqu'ils ont décidé de vous mêler à leurs projets absurdes. Donc, laissez-vous faire et tout ira pour le mieux. »

Lui retirer sa mémoire ?

Perdre ses souvenirs ?

Bellamy sentit sa gorge se serrer et essaya de tendre les mains vers Marsh pour s'échapper ; le cliquetis de menottes qui le tenaient fermement attaché à son siège le rappela à la réalité. Il était toujours seul et à la merci de ces personnes.

En se rendant compte de ce détail, l'Arcadien leva de nouveau les yeux :

« Vous ne pourrez rien contre les Terriens. Vos chefs sont des handicapés, des erreurs de la nature. Et vous… et vous… »

Il chercha vainement sur la silhouette de Marsh un détail à lui balancer à la gueule, mais l'homme qui lui faisait face se démarquait par la perfection de ses traits, aussi bien que les autres gardiens rassemblés autour de lui :

« Les Terriens vous en empêcheront. »

« Peut-être bien. Mais nous verrons bien ce qu'ils valent. » répondit tranquillement Marsh en prenant la seringue amenée par Ava

Au ralenti, Bellamy vit l'homme approcher l'aiguille de son bras. En un instant, le jeune homme se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour Octavia, pour Clarke, pour les autres, tout lui revint en un éclair. Il n'avait plus que ça, ces images mouvantes.

« Ne faites pas ça. » reprit-il

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je vais tout vous raconter. »

« Et qui nous dira que vous dîtes bien la vérité ? »

« Je ne veux pas oublier. »

Bellamy s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, essayant de reculer son bras hors de la portée de l'aiguille qui s'en approchait dangereusement :

« Je ne veux pas perdre. Je ne veux pas me perdre. »

« Bientôt, vous n'aurez plus de souci à vous faire à ce sujet. »

Marsh lui adressa un sourire faussement amical et enfonça sèchement la seringue dans son bras. Face à la douleur de cette piqure, Bellamy se tordit dans son siège et s'efforça de se concentrer sur les visages dont il se souvenait.

En un instant, il revit celui d'Octavia. Ce petit visage aux traits harmonieux, dont le regard pétillait toujours d'une certaine malice. Elle riait souvent, Octavia, avant. Ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire particulier et Bellamy savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Puis les visages des autres commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit, à toute vitesse.

 _RavenEmoriMurphyMontyJasperMillerKaneAbbNiylahJahaLincolnWellsCharlotteLexa…_

Tant de visages plus ou moins flous. Plus ou moins confiants.

En désespoir de cause, Bellamy tira sur ses chaînes et s'arcbouta :

« Relâchez-moi ! »

Puis, plus doucement :

« …relâchez-moi. »

Un dernier visage apparut dans son champ de vision avant qu'il ne commence à perdre conscience. Les yeux clairs de Clarke se plissèrent lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire.

Les yeux clairs de Clarke.

Deux prunelles bleues.

Bellamy ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.


	19. Le retour

**Six ans et sept jours.**

Clarke regardait le ciel, comme elle le faisait souvent depuis six ans. A ses côtés, cette petite fille qu'elle avait trouvée dans la cendre tenait sa main. Madi, elle, fixait ses yeux sombres sur le visage de la jeune femme qui l'avait prise sous son aile, un air de profonde perplexité gravé sur ses traits juvéniles :

« Pourquoi tu regardes toujours vers le ciel ? » demandait-elle souvent, lorsqu'elle surprenait le regard de Clarke fixé sur les étoiles

Malgré sa concentration, Clarke finissait toujours par baisser les yeux et souriait en rencontrant ceux de Madi :

« J'espère. »

Ça faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle les attendait. Ceux de l'espace, autant que ceux du bunker. Et ni les uns, ni les autres, n'étaient revenus entre temps. L'Arcadienne avait déjà fait le voyage jusqu'à Polis, mais le sas qui fermait l'abri anti-nucléaire ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir de l'extérieur ; elle s'était pourtant acharnée dessus pendant un long moment, priant pour que la porte finisse par céder. Mais en vain. La blonde s'imaginait alors que les pires choses avaient dû arriver ( _en cas de doute, toujours le plus affreux_ ), pour que l'accès au bunker lui reste ainsi interdit. Elle avait même songé à essayer de trouver de la dynamite pour forcer l'abri à s'ouvrir, mais, au final, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, car elle avait gardé l'espoir que Bellamy ( _et les autres_ ) allait bien finir par redescendre.

Aussi, au fil des années, avait-elle vu la Terre reverdir avec une patience née de l'observation. Clarke n'avait jamais touché aux premières pointes verdoyantes qui émergeaient du sol ; il fallait que la Nature fasse son œuvre seule. Mais ça avait été lent, avant que la planète ne soit de nouveau fertile.

Au début, des bourgeons timides, dans la cendre que le vent finissait d'éparpiller. Puis, des arbrisseaux un peu plus téméraires, qu'elle prenait plaisir à effleurer de la main, souriant lorsque les premières pluies limpides avaient fini par tomber. Peu à peu, sa planète reprenait goût à la vie, s'accordant à sa propre existence, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue si paisible.

Elle trouvait dans cet épanouissement une certaine complaisance ; sa solitude avait fini par évoluer, devenant une sorte de lassitude terrassée par la tristesse. Si les autres devaient revenir, ils reviendraient, mais elle avait pris, très vite, conscience que sa propre existence ne devait pas s'arrêter à leur absence.

Au fil de la renaissance terrienne, elle avait poussé ses explorations de plus en plus loin, à l'aide de ce vieux rover rouillé qu'elle avait réussi à retaper. Elle avait fini par atterir dans ce qui ressemblait aux vestiges d'un petit village natif, encore englouti par la cendre. Et surprise, elle y avait trouvé un enfant, une fillette efflanquée, aux grands yeux d'un vert d'eau. Madi ressemblait à Lexa, de par sa peau que le soleil teintait facilement de ses plus belles couleurs, et aussi à cause de ses cheveux noirs qui coulaient librement contre son dos lorsque Clarke les coiffait.

Elle avait recueilli Madi avec la générosité d'une mère.

Le jour de leur rencontre, en voyant que cette petite fille l'épiait depuis un abri de fortune, Clarke avait senti que son cœur fondait. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle s'était alors approchée avec prudence de la silhouette maigrichonne : _tu es toute seule ?_ La question qu'elle lui avait posée avait fait écho à ses propres doutes. Mais l'enfant, loin de reculer devant cette présence étrangère, était sortie de sa piètre barricade pour s'approcher de Clarke. Madi n'avait pas d'autre histoire que celle de _Primfaya_ ; ses parents étaient probablement morts à ce moment-là et depuis, elle devait avoir survécu tant bien que mal, trop petite pour se souvenir de ce qu'était la vie avant le cataclysme. Et pourtant, elle avait avancé vers Clarke avec la confiance d'un jeune animal, qui se dirige instinctivement vers la main tendue.

En serrant le corps de Madi contre le sien pour la première fois, l'Arcadienne s'était rendue compte que toutes ces choses, entendre le souffle d'un autre être humain et percevoir la chaleur de son corps, toucher sa peau saine et élastique, sentir son odeur, lui avaient atrocement manqué. Seul un assoiffé ou un homme perdu dans le désert pourrait connaître cette sensation de _renaissance_.

Madi était là, petite, mais véritable.

Et comment la petite fille avait-elle survécu aussi longtemps, alors qu'elle, Clarke, avait autant peiné avec un laboratoire parfaitement équipé ?

La jeune femme avait souvent posé la question à sa protégée, mais l'enfant s'enfermait dans un silence tenace. Peut-être qu'elle parlerait de ses propres sacrifices dans quelques années…

* * *

En attendant, la blonde lui racontait les mythes de son propre peuple (" _Il était une fois un château dans le ciel, qui ne contenait que des gens qui se mourraient...")_ et les histoires des Natifs, celles qu'elle avait pu apprendre lorsqu'elle avait vécu parmi eux (Wanheda lui paraissait à présent tellement lointaine). Madi aurait donc les deux héritages et Clarke n'en revenait souvent pas, d'avoir pu trouver un autre être vivant dans ce macabre paysage qu'avait été la Terre.

Lorsque la fillette, toute à ses émois d'enfant, se coupait, la blessure versait un sang noir et épais, que l'Arcadienne regardait couler avec compréhension.

La fillette serait aussi son propre héritage, mais Clarke ne cessait jamais d'espérer.

Lorsqu'elle quittait le laboratoire qui l'avait abritée pendant si longtemps, ses pas la menaient vers une butte et elle s'y installait, sa radio à côté d'elle. Le regard perdu vers l'espace qui l'avait vue naître, elle parlait.

Ses discours généraux étaient très vite devenus intimistes. Elle y parlait de la nature environnante et de ses états d'âme ; son locuteur était finalement devenu ce Bellamy un peu imagé qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire. Le roi des voleurs, impitoyable, mais idéalement à l'écoute.

Que ferait-elle, si jamais il revenait ?

L'hypothèse la laissait rêveuse.

En effet, que ferait-elle ?

Est-ce qu'elle commencerait à courir vers lui pour se jeter à son cou ?

Ou est-ce qu'elle lui tendrait la main, très simplement, avec un sourire ?

De quoi aurait-il l'air ?

Et aussi, de quoi aurait-elle l'air ?

…Ce dont Clarke était sûre, c'était qu'elle n'était plus vraiment la même.

Six années s'étaient écoulées, autant de réflexions que la solitude avait poussé à leur paroxysme, autant de nuits passées seule ou avec Madi serrée contre son corps.

Qu'aurait fait Clarke sans la fillette ? Aurait-elle-même survécu ?

La question demeurait sans réponse. Madi était là à présent et _tout allait bien_.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Clarke de penser parfois à ce qu'elle avait enduré pour en arriver là. Elle avait compté les jours jusqu'au cinquième anniversaire du départ des Arcadiens et regardé le ciel, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Ce jour-là, les cieux étaient restés désespérement vides et la jeune femme était rentrée avec Madi, se consolant avec la pensée que si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce serait bien un autre jour.

Elle avait tout son temps devant elle et tant de choses à faire pour s'occuper. D'abord, ce potager qu'elle avait commencé à labourer, prenant soin des légumes qui en sortaient. Depuis que la Terre avait reverdi, elle était devenue exclusivement végétarienne et elle aimait les longues heures qu'elle passait à bêcher au soleil, fière du labeur dont elle était capable. L'Arche lui paraissait à présent tellement lointaine, que cette vie-là avait remplacé ses inquiètudes. L'optimisme.

Et enfin, au bout de six ans et sept jours...

* * *

La fillette venait de grimper dans le rover et l'Arcadienne s'installa du côté passager elle lança le moteur, avant de diriger le véhicule sur le sentier qui menait à son nouveau point d'exploration. Clarke avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre une fois par jour, autant pour constater la progression naturelle, que pour raconter des choses à sa radio. Pendant que sa tutrice s'isolait, Madi restait dans le rover ou s'aventurait un peu plus loin, sans aucune crainte.

Ce jour-là, Clarke grimpa sur le capot de son véhicule, son carnet de dessin posé contre ses genoux. Madi se reposait à l'arrière et il n'y avait pas une seule menace à l'horizon.

L'Arcadienne contempla longuement le ciel. Encore.

Puis descendit du capot pour aller planter dans le sol l'antenne qu'elle avait rafistolée au fil des années. Sortant sa radio, elle s'installa confortablement au sol et commença à parler, sa main s'égarant parfois entre ses mèches blondes coupées court, ponctuées d'un rouge éclatant.

Sa voix légèrement rauque jouait sur les mots, sur les termes. La jeune femme souriait inconsciemment, plongée dans son fantasme de retrouvailles. Ils allaient rentrer. Un an en retard, certes. Mais une année de plus avec Madi.

Lorsque soudain, un éclair de lumière traversa le ciel. Clarke sentit son cœur remonter jusqu'à sa gorge et leva un regard ébahi. C'était le moment.

Se relevant brutalement, l'Arcadienne cria à Madi de lui apporter son fusil.

Pendant ce temps-là, la navette qui terminait de traverser le ciel entamait une procédure d'atterrissage et Clarke eut le temps de voir que loin d'être ce qu'elle attendait, l'ovni appartenait à d'autres personnes, inconnues au bataillon. Sur le flanc de la carlingue s'étalaient en petites lettres « _Elygius Corporation_ » et immédiatement, la jeune femme sut que quelque chose, quelque part, avait foiré en beauté.

Décidément, le retour des bonnes habitudes.

Elle claqua la crosse de son fusil contre le sol et, tirant Madi par le coude, se mit à couvert :

« Ne bouge surtout pas. » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées

L'engin, non content d'appartenir à d'autres personnes que les Arcadiens, possédait en plus l'épigraphe suivant gravé sur sa carlingue : « _transport de prisonniers_ »

Et Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer quelles monstruosités pourraient bien sortir des entrailles de la navette ( _toujours imaginer le PIRE_ , continuait à susurrer une voix dans sa tête)

Les lèvres crispées sur un mauvais sourire, elle vit lentement la porte principale s'abaisser, à la manière d'un pont levis qui se préparerait à laisser des hordes de barbares engloutir le royaume. Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme ne quittaient pas cette entrée ainsi pratiquée, le souffle court. La première personne à sortir de l'engin fut un bel homme athlétique, qui portait une combinaison blanche ; ses cheveux ramenés en catogan serpentaient harmonieusement contre son cou et ses yeux sombres scrutaient le paysage avec attention. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace immédiate, l'individu se retourna vers l'intérieur de la navette, la main levée dans une attitude pacificatrice. Cependant, le fusil qu'il portait en travers de son épaule dévoilait davantage ses intentions que le sourire engageant qu'il affichait.

La personne qui sortit ensuite était une belle femme, aux yeux tout aussi sombres que ceux du premier individu. Elle lança un coup d'œil inquiet à la nature qui les entourait et fit quelques pas timides sur le sol. Mais ce que Clarke vit ensuite…

Avançant à la file indienne, les mains liées, Raven venait en première, ses cheveux repoussées derrière ses oreilles en une masse éparse. Ensuite, Monty, la tête baissée dans une posture passive. Echo à la suite, et Murphy, accompagné d'Emori, qui accusait un ventre à l'arrondi rassurant. Tous les passagers de l'Anneau semblaient avoir été soumis à des épreuves et leurs regards, baissés pour éviter ceux de leurs tortionnaires, paraissaient parfaitement vides.

Clarke retint sa respiration, la main posée sur le bras de Madi :

« Ce sont eux ? » chuchota cette dernière

« Oui, mais… »

Le regard de la jeune femme allait de l'un à l'autre, cherchant un éventuel signe de maltraitance. Mais ce qui était le plus visible, c'était leur soumission. Visiblement, ils craignaient ceux qui les avaient précédés.

Le cas le plus flagrant fut celui de Bellamy.

L'homme sortit en dernier de la navette et le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta sur la vision de l'Arcadien.

Ce dernier ne semblait plus qu'être l'ombre de lui-même. Ses boucles brunes pendaient tristement le long de son visage émacié et son regard scrutait le vide ; il avançait mécaniquement, tiré en avant par les menottes qui le reliaient à Emori. Celle-ci eut un bref mouvement de recul en sentant que Bellamy avait du mal à marcher. Mais un seul regard de l'un de leurs tortionnaires suffit à lui faire baisser la tête.

Clarke gémit entre ses lèvres serrées :

« Que vous ont-ils fait… ? Bellamy... »

Lorsque Madi posa les yeux sur sa tutrice, elle vit que celle-ci étouffait un sanglot rageur. Son visage bronzé avait pâli sous le coup de l'émotion et sa bouche ronde tremblait :

« On ne peut rien faire… »

La fillette s'appuya contre Clarke pour la réconforter :

« Pour l'instant. » murmura-t-elle, comprenant que la femme qui l'avait prise sous son aile avait besoin d'être rassurée

Mais, en contrebas, l'homme au catogan continuait son exploration timide, invitant d'un geste ses prisonniers à descendre sur la terre ferme. Et Clarke comprit que sans l'aide des gens terrés dans le bunker, elle n'y arriverait pas.

* * *

« Marsh, la terre est réellement fertile. » déclara Ava, après avoir posé un capteur au sol

« Tant mieux. Nous allons installer notre bivouac ici. Transmets le message à la Grande Maîtresse. Elle pourra nous rejoindre sur Terre très vite. »

Toujours debout, Raven se permit de lancer un regard de pure haine à l'homme au catogan. Derrière elle, les autres Arcadiens tentaient de se montrer aussi soumis que possible ; aucun d'entre eux ne voulait partager le sort de Bellamy. Celui-ci s'était tenu bien tranquille pendant toute la traversée, regardant devant lui avec une sérénité un peu stupide.

Ils avaient mis du temps à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, quand les Martiens avaient abordé l'Anneau. Même Murphy n'avait pas réussi à y croire. L'esprit du leader était entièrement _blanc_. Menotté avec lui pendant que les envahisseurs fouillaient leur vaisseau, John avait bien tenté quelques piques pour le secouer, après que les questions de Raven et de Monty aient échoué à obtenir la moindre réponse de la part de Bellamy. A chaque fois, il s'était contenté de fixer sur eux un regard abruti, un vague sourire sur les lèvres :

« Bellamy, enfin, mais secoue-toi ! Il s'est passé quoi, bordel ? » avait rugi Murphy en tirant sur ses chaînes

« On dirait qu'il ne… qu'il est… qu'il a perdu l'esprit. » avait fini par dire Monty, hésitant sur les termes à choisir pour qualifier ce qu'il avait devant les yeux

« Comment ça ? »

« Regardez-le. Il ne nous reconnaît pas. »

« Bordel de merde, mec, tu ne te rappelles pas de nous ?! Arkadia ? La Terre ? »

De nouveau, le jeune homme avait posé sur la fouine un regard bovin :

« Et ta sœur ? Et Clarke ? »

A ce nom, Bellamy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si ce nom réveillait un vague souvenir enfoui en lui. Mais il retomba très vite dans l'apathie et Murphy se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« C'est du délire. » avait-il conclu, d'un ton amer

Depuis, le petit groupe avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé sur Mars, mais en vain. Leurs envahisseurs refusaient de leur livrer la moindre information, alors qu'eux-mêmes paraissaient savoir tout ce qui les concernait. Raven avait essayé de communiquer avec eux à plusieurs reprises et l'homme au catogan s'interposait toujours :

« Restez silencieux. »

Il s'appelait Marsh, c'était tout ce que les Arcadiens savaient de lui.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre, impossible de savourer la vue de cette nature resplendissante. La pression de leurs tortionnaires les empêchait de parler les uns avec les autres et ils se demandaient pourquoi ils les gardaient en vie.

 _Pour quelle raison pourraient-bien vouloir nous garder vivants… ?_ songeait souvent Raven, lorsqu'elle se révélait incapable de dormir et que l'insomnie la poussait à poser les yeux sur ses compagnons

Et Bellamy. Pauvre Bellamy.

* * *

\+ Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas avoir décrit la scène du retour à la perfection :'D mais je vous invite à me laisser vos retours en commentaires ! Que va-t-il se passer, wouhou ?


	20. L'étreinte manquée

**NB :** Sept mois plus tard, après avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5, je renais de mes cendres, BECUZE I NEED TO KEEP GOING (ou juste, parce que j'ai trouvé que ce retour sur Terre était un peu décevant. Où est le Bellarke, folks ? Où est l'émotion ? Enfin, no spoil, mais j'ai retrouvé la motivation de continuer cette grande fic qui, je le sens, sera l'œuvre de ma vie, hinhin. Lever de rideau.)

 **Chapitre XX. L'étreinte de Clarke**

Les nouveaux arrivants s'agitaient près de la navette, l'air vaguement fascinés par ce retour au vert qui les entourait de sa grandeur. Et qui aurait pu leur en vouloir, d'être à ce point enthousiastes ?

Seul Bellamy, qui n'était même plus tout à fait lui-même, aurait pu se rappeler de cette aridité rouge qui avait marqué ses premiers pas sur Mars ; en comparaison, la Terre était ce paradis perdu tant vanté par toutes les religions de l'Ancien Monde. Quant à Marsh, l'odieux gardien à l'inflexible caractère ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin, pour l'instant, et Monty l'observait en silence, ses pouces bloquées sur ses tempes battantes d'anxiété.

Si l'homme, visiblement le chef de la mission, les avait gardés en vie, c'était pour une bonne raison, se disait-il. On ne se balade pas avec des flingues étranges et on ne garde pas des otages inutiles sans raisonnement logique derrière tout ça.

Du coup, éloigner quelque chose ? Ou se protéger ? Ou encore, les garder sous son emprise, histoire de toujours garder le contrôle de la situation.

En observant attentivement Bellamy, Monty avait fini par comprendre quelque chose, un point qui lui semblait essentiel. Ce n'était pas simplement la personnalité de l'Arcadien qui s'était évanouie, c'était aussi quelque chose d'intrinsèque : l'homme ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'eux, car ses souvenirs paraissaient avoir tout simplement disparu. _Et où ces derniers avaient-ils bien pu passer ?_

En y réfléchissant, Monty sentait qu'il était sur le point de saisir quelque chose. L'idée, difficilement envisageable, prenait tout son temps pour fleurir.

On ne devient pas amnésique comme ça.

 _No way._

Un grand choc pouvait en être la cause et l'asiatique doutait que quelque chose ait pu effrayer Bellamy au point de lui faire perdre la tête. Non. Il devait y avoir une autre raison. De une, parce que leurs oppresseurs en savaient trop sur leur compte. Ils les avaient maîtrisés avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà tout. Les prisonniers de l'Anneau n'avaient pas pu bénéficier de l'effet de surprise ; les Martiens étaient arrivés en surnombre et ils avaient déjà toutes les cartes en main.

De là à penser qu'ils avaient, par un moyen ou un autre, aspiré la mémoire de Bellamy, il n'y avait qu'un pas, puisqu'ils avaient l'air de leur être de loin supérieurs au niveau technologique. Enfermés sur la petite planète rouge, ils devaient avoir eu le temps de mettre au point bien des armes et Monty ne doutait pas qu'une civilisation qui avait l'air aussi développée que celle de Mars pouvait parfaitement avoir inventé un moyen de retirer les souvenirs, idée bien conceptuelle qui aurait plu à Philippe K. Dick.

Mais lorsqu'il sentait le regard froid de Marsh posé sur lui, l'asiatique percevait la cruauté de cet homme : le Martien était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, même si ce souhait était encore bien confus pour l'Arcadien.

Le jeune homme porta négligemment son pouce à ses lèvres, pour le mordiller. Pendant ce temps, Raven continuait à analyser la situation avec le sentiment que tout cela lui échappait. Après tout, c'était une sensation familière ; les choses avaient été sous contrôle mais toujours de justesse et de façon bien foireuse. Mais ça restait tout de même frustrant, d'assister à ce type d'événements et de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

Elle soupira bruyamment et s'installa de manière un peu plus confortable, ramenant sa jambe repliée contre son torse, l'autre, la blessée, allongée devant elle :

« Monty, est-ce que je me fais des idées ou est-ce que la situation est totalement désespérée ? » chuchota Murphy à l'oreille de son pote, les lèvres étirées par un mince sourire  
« …Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne pense pas qu'on soit en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Ces types sont armés. Et puis, Bellamy a l'air totalement à côté de la plaque. J'ai l'impression… qu'ils ont dû lui retirer ses souvenirs. Ça doit être possible pour eux, vu qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Ça me rappelle ce vieux film qu'ils avaient gardé dans les archives de l'Arche, _Total Recall_. »  
« Tu divagues, Monty. Les films, c'est pas une priorité »  
« Tout ça, c'est un brin menaçant. »  
« Tu crois ? » [et le ton de la fouine n'aurait pu pu être plus mordant]  
« On pourrait à la limite compter sur ceux qui sont encore dans le bunker. »  
« A la condition de savoir où ils sont. Tout ça a l'air désert. »  
« Ouais, mais tu crois que c'est possible qu'ils aient atterri pile à l'endroit qu'on a quitté ? »

Monty resta un instant silencieux.

En effet, qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'ils étaient bien revenus à leur point de départ ? Ils pouvaient parfaitement se trouver à l'autre bout du monde et, du coup, éloignés du bunker et de toute aide envisageable. Mais, si son hypothèse au sujet de Bellamy se justifiait, les Martiens pouvaient très bien avoir retrouvé leur position de départ, pour s'assurer qu'ils se débarrasseraient de tous les problèmes imaginables avant même qu'ils ne surviennent. Ils devaient être au courant de l'existence du bunker et, par la même occasion, de la survie de Clarke. Le regard du jeune asiatique s'assombrit et il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme en blanc qui les surveillait ; elle avait une expression fascinée, genre _qu'est-ce que c'est beau, la Terre, j'adore tout ce vert, c'est fou_ et il se demanda à quel point ces gens, ces inconnus, étaient unis. Etaient-ils tous du type « _méchants-bourrins de série Z_ » ? Et quel était leur passé ?... Leurs motivations ?

Quoique revenir sur Terre après avoir passé une éternité sur une planète de sable était, en soit, une bonne raison d'agir.

Après un regard amer à Bellamy, Monty se rendit compte qu'il lui serait impossible d'obtenir la solution de toute cette merde, tant que le jeune homme aux yeux de bovin ne se rappellerait pas de ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'à là. Sa mémoire était la clé.

Un peu plus loin, le dénommé Marsh lança quelques ordres secs à ses subordonnés et quelques silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent du vaisseau, commençant à monter un bivouac subsidiaire, qui prit lentement forme sous leurs yeux :

« Raven. » chuchota Monty, pour attirer son attention

La jeune brune tourna les yeux vers lui, sans chercher à dissimuler son désarroi :

« Nous n'avons visiblement aucun élément en notre faveur, mais… on pourrait tout miser sur l'évasion de l'un d'entre nous. Je ne pense pas que ces gens aient choisi leur lieu d'atterrissage par hasard. Ils ont l'air aux aguets. Ils doivent donc savoir qu'il y a une menace potentielle et connaître les dangers qu'ils encourent à traîner dans le coin. Clarke doit être dans les environs, si elle n'a pas quitté les lieux. Ou, à défaut, la troupe d'Octavia. Du coup, pourquoi ne pas permettre à l'un d'entre nous de s'évader ? »

La technicienne fronça les sourcils, regardant fixement les silhouettes masquées qui s'agitaient au loin :

« Tout miser sur l'un d'entre nous… Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Ils nous surveillent en permanence. »  
« S'ils n'ont pas choisi leur endroit au hasard et si Clarke est encore dans les parages, elle ne devrait pas tarder à intervenir. Elle ne pourra pas rester simple spectatrice, c'est impossible, tu la connais. Alors, il faudra profiter de cette occasion pour se barrer. L'un d'entre nous y va, les autres font diversion. Et, si possible, Bellamy y va aussi. »  
« Parce que tu crois qu'il est en état de courir ? »  
« Il doit au moins avoir gardé son instinct de survie. »

La jeune fille soupira pesamment :

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils ne tireront pas dans le tas si l'occasion se présente ? »  
« Absolument rien… »

Ils restèrent silencieux, effrayés, soudain, à l'idée de ce qui pouvait leur arriver :

« Tout ça me dépasse. » finit par dire Murphy, laissant glisser sa tête en arrière  
« Et c'est justement pour ça que tu vas t'y coller. » lui répondit Raven, avec un rictus  
« Pourquoi j'devrai risquer ma vie inutilement ? »  
« Parce que t'es plus tenace qu'un rat, Murphy. »

L'Arcadien haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il se rapprocha d'Emory, qui esquissa un sourire amusé.

Un peu plus loin, dans les fourrées qui surplombaient le vaisseau des Martiens, deux paires d'yeux épiaient la situation, en se posant exactement les mêmes questions que leurs compagnons.

* * *

« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Madi, à voix basse  
« Et bien… »

Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme couvraient la situation. Elle voyait un vaisseau imposant et des gens en sortir les uns après les autres, en lignes étroites qui finissaient par s'éparpiller autour du campement. Ils étaient, au moins, une quinzaine et travaillaient en silence. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées n'avaient pas l'air de le faire de gaieté de cœur, mais à cette distance, Clarke ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en tirer la moindre conclusion :

« Leurs chevilles ne sont pas entravées. Si on fait un coup de bluff, un semblant d'attaque groupée, on peut leur donner l'occasion de s'enfuir. Distraire l'attention de l'ennemi, pour mieux le diviser. Ce qui semble problématique… »

Elle se tut un instant, caressant distraitement la crosse de son fusil :

« C'est qu'il ne faudra compter que sur nous deux. L'avantage sera vite repris par ces gens, s'ils réagissent rapidement. Il faudrait donc se placer à des points opposés et se déplacer en permanence, histoire de créer un effet de groupe, Madi. De plus, on ne connaît pas le type d'armes qu'ils portent. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. » dit-elle soudainement

L'adolescente tourna des yeux désespérée vers son mentor :

« Je suis désolée que ça se passe comme ça. » continua Clarke, avant de la serrer contre elle

Sa pupille referma ses bras autour d'elle et pressa son petit visage dans le creux de son cou :

« Je sais que c'est nécessaire, Clarke. Il faut les sauver. Ça fait partie des principes que tu m'as inculqués. »

Puis, avec une certaine froideur, elle se redressa :

« On se retrouve au laboratoire. Si les autres s'échappent de ton côté, tu les mènes jusqu'au précipice, ceux qui oseront les suivre tomberont dans la fosse. » termina Clarke, après un dernier geste affectueux  
« Compris. »

Les lèvres serrées, Madi regarda Clarke pendant un long moment ; puis, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les buissons environnants.

La jeune blonde se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres jusqu'au sang ; elle avait soudain conscience que tout allait se jouer dans un laps de temps très court. A peine quelques minutes.

Si les envahisseurs réagissaient trop rapidement, tout serait terminé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, aussi se cala-t-elle contre un rocher, pour attendre le premier coup tiré par sa pupille.

* * *

Monty continuait d'observer les alentours, les lèvres serrées. Autour de leur groupe, les envahisseurs continuaient leurs activités, l'air soudain plus détendus. Parce qu'ils s'attendaient à être attaqués dès leurs premiers pas sur la Terre ?... Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy ; comment traîner ce dernier sans qu'il ne se prenne une balle perdue ?

« Echo, quand ça arrivera, je te laisse le soin de déstabiliser la garde qui est la plus proche de nous. Essaye de nous refiler le fusil qu'elle porte. » marmonna-t-il à l'attention de la grounder, qui se contenta de hocher la tête

Tous les sens en éveil, l'asiatique avait l'impression que _ça_ allait être imminent. Une question de minutes. Clarke avait dû les voir revenir. Clarke allait faire quelque chose. Il joignit ses mains menottées et les pressa contre son front, égrenant mentalement les secondes.

 _Faites qu'il se passe quelque chose_ , murmura-t-il en son for intérieur

Faites que Clarke intervienne.

Soudain, un premier coup de feu retentit, sèchement, atteignant l'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées au front. Le Martien s'écroula au ralenti et Monty hurla :

« MAINTENANT ! »

* * *

« MAINTENANT ! »

Le cri de Monty arracha Murphy à sa transe et il se leva brutalement, avant de saisir Bellamy par les épaules. Lorsqu'il lui intima de courir, il vit les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir, empli d'une émotion primitive qui le faisait ressembler à un chat aux aguets :

« Si tu tiens à la vie, cours ! » lui ordonna sèchement Murphy avant de le forcer à se lever

Autour de lui, les quelques gardes avec des fusils s'étaient mis en posture de défense et regardaient autour d'eux, leurs armes braquées dans toutes les directions. Echo se leva également et se dirigea avec une étrange tranquillité de félin vers la garde qui avait levé son fusil dans la direction du coup de feu. Sans un sourire, elle lui arracha son arme d'un mouvement leste de la jambe et se jeta contre elle, les bras en avant. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit et, aussitôt, Murphy entraîna Bellamy à sa suite, zigzaguant entre les piètres silhouettes qui laissaient parfois entrevoir des faces suturées et suppliantes.

Un peu plus loin, Marsh hurla. Une balle venait de lui traverser le bras. Les autres membres du groupe des Arcadiens se levèrent, comme un seul homme, pour se jeter sur les oppresseurs et ce fut une joyeuse mêlée, un festival du feu, de cris, où, soudain, les martiens montraient leur piètre expérience du combat sur le terrain.

Mais les gardes, les quelques hommes qui ressemblaient à des frères issus d'une même famille, restaient lestes et ripostaient, commençant à tirer dans la direction de Murphy qui serrait les dents, prompt à se dirigera vers les buissons qui bordaient la clairière. Derrière lui, Bellamy titubait, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Quand ils atteignirent la lisière du bois, ils entendirent Marsh gueuler dans leur dos, avec fureur :

« Rattrapez-les ! »

Mais ils s'enfonçaient déjà dans l'obscurité rassurante des arbres, étourdis par le son sec des balles qui ricochaient. Murphy agrippa les menottes de Bellamy et le traîna en avant, sans se soucier des racines qui leur barraient la route. Une seule pensée lui trottait dans la tête, qui piétinaient tout le reste.

Survivre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

John et son fardeau couraient à en perdre haleine, leurs regards braqués dans une unique direction ; ils continuaient à entendre les coups de feu derrière eux et, soudain, un bruit plus vaste, aussi bruyant que celui d'une grenade qui explose. Aussitôt, Murphy raffermit sa prise sur les menottes de sa charge et le traîna de plus belle entre les arbres.

Si c'était réellement Clarke qui avait ouvert le feu, où devait-il la retrouver ?

Il serra les lèvres, les yeux plissés par l'effort ; son corps, éreinté, lui rappelait que ça faisait bien six ans qu'il n'avait pas couru aussi vite et ses muscles tendus lui indiquèrent qu'il aurait dû, au moins, faire un peu plus d'endurance, au lieu de tout miser sur les entraînements de force quand il était dans l'Anneau. Cependant, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut que la lisière du bois était bien loin derrière eux et un sourire victorieux s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Ils s'en étaient sortis. D'une façon étrangement facile, peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur cette réflexion un brin paranoïaque.

Il vira cette crainte de son esprit et accéléra sa course, autant qu'il le lui fut possible, ses jointures blanchies par l'effort refermées sur la chaîne qui cliquetait atrocement.

Derrière lui, Bellamy peinait, ses yeux vagues agrandis par la crainte. Mais il suivait Murphy, avec l'entêtement d'une bête que l'on mène à l'abattoir.

* * *

Quittant son poste de tir dès qu'elle vit les deux hommes s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Clarke rentra à son tour dans la verdure et sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre écroulé en travers du chemin. Elle avait entendu l'homme étrange, au bras ensanglantée, gueuler à ses hommes de suivre les fugueurs ; il fallait maintenant qu'elle les retrouve avant eux, aussi courait-elle de toutes ses forces, la crosse de son fusil battant contre son flanc. Elle perdit toute mesure du temps, à force de slalomer entre les troncs d'arbres, inquiète à l'idée de ne pas réussir à parvenir jusqu'à eux. Son cœur venait cogner contre ses lèvres, elle repoussa d'un geste rageur une mèche blonde qui s'échouait sur son visage ; et soudain, elle aperçut au loin les deux silhouettes familières, talonnées par celles de trois hommes, un en blanc et les deux autres encapuchonnés. Les deux derniers envahisseurs étaient à la traîne et semblaient peiner à se maintenir à la hauteur du premier. Aussitôt, la jeune femme les mit en joue et leur tira dessus. A trois reprises, elle tira et les oppresseurs tombèrent sèchement au sol, si bien que Clarke se sentit vaguement fière d'avoir maintenu ses exercices de tir.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait été vain :

« Murphy ! Bellamy ! » rugit-elle, avec angoisse

John, coiffé à la diable et sautant entre les racines comme si sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, lui adressa un sourire victorieux en la dépassant à toute vitesse ; sans s'appesantir sur leurs retrouvailles, ils partirent en courant, le cœur soudain délivré de l'angoisse, battant de triomphe.

* * *

Après une course effrénée entre les arbres, retrouvant à grande peine le chemin qui avait un jour été celui des Grounders, Clarke les mena jusqu'au laboratoire, grand carré lumineux à demi-écroulé ; autour, il n'y avait plus grand-chose, mais dès qu'il le vit, Murphy sentit revivre en lui toute l'anxiété de son départ. Les jeunes gens avaient ralenti le pas, conscient que les envahisseurs pouvaient surgir à tout moment, mais, pour quelques minutes au moins, ils se sentirent tous les deux en sécurité :

« Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait revenir là ? » demanda-t-il à Clarke, à bout de souffle

Il s'appuya contre le mur, embrassant du regard le trajet qu'ils avaient parcouru :

« Cet endroit avait déjà survécu une fois à Primfaya. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire. » répondit la jeune femme

Elle le fit entrer dans le bâtiment en vitesse et repoussa la lourde porte derrière eux :

« Madi ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il faut qu'on parle bien, et vite. »

Son regard revenait sans cesse à Bellamy, qui dodelinait doucement de la tête, épuisé. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'était attendue à d'autres retrouvailles, mais l'Arcadien avait gardé son air absent et, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient retrouver leur souffle, semblait juste épuisé. Rien d'autre n'apparaissait sur ses traits las ; Clarke se retint d'aller vers lui et se contenta d'adresser un regard anxieux à Murphy :

« Ah lui ? C'est… un peu compliqué. En fait, tout est même très, très compliqué. Les choses nous ont… un peu échappé. Un tout petit peu. » répondit John, avec pessimisme

Il fronça son nez aquilin :

« Il faut d'ailleurs qu'on foute le camp aussi vite que possible. Ces gens, ce sont des martiens. Des vrais. Eeeet… Enfin… Monty a dit qu'il était possible qu'ils aient pris la mémoire de Bell' pour nous retrouver. Voilà. Et atterrir précisément à cet endroit. Du coup, ils doivent également savoir où se trouve le laboratoire et le bunker. Maintenant qu'ils ont été attaqués, il va falloir être plus réactifs qu'eux… Et puis… »

Installé à une table, il ferma les yeux, soudain las :

« Joyeux retour sur Terre, bordel. Je me fais trop vieux pour ces conneries. »

Il se massa distraitement les tempes et soupira :

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais même nous, on n'en sait pas grand-chose. Il n'y a que Bellamy qui puisse nous apporter des réponses. Et tu vois dans quel état il est. »  
« On partira dès que Madi sera de retour. » lui répondit Clarke en lui apportant un peu d'eau  
« Madi ? »  
« C'est une longue histoire. » reprit Clarke avec un sourire

Elle but également un peu et son regard revint vers Bellamy. Il avait tellement changé. Son visage émacié portait la trace d'une grande fatigue, si bien qu'il était difficile d'y retrouver le jeune homme courageux qu'il avait été. Assis, les mains entre les jambes, il fixait le vide et Clarke fut prise d'une intense tristesse. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, puis posa ses doigts sur l'arrondi de la joue du brun, cherchant son regard :

« Bellamy ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas

L'Arcadien releva vaguement la tête mais ne répondit rien :

« Bellamy ? » répéta-t-elle, avec lenteur  
« Y'a rien à faire. On a déjà essayé » marmonna Murphy

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer, mais elle continua à suivre du doigt les traits de son compagnon retrouvé. Elle l'avait imaginé tant de fois, de peur de perdre le souvenir de son visage. Et maintenant, il était là, mais tellement amoindri… Un instant, elle fut tentée de… mais Murphy était là, éloigné du Murphy goguenard qu'elle connaissait, certes, mais toujours le même bon vieux Murphy, avec son rictus de pessimiste en puissance. A regrets, elle s'éloigna de Bellamy et alla chercher une pince coupante :

« On va déjà s'occuper de vos menottes. Madi ne devrait pas tarder. »

Mais son regard revenait sans cesse vers le brun, contemplant avec tristesse ce visage qui n'exprimait plus rien. Comment lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu… ?

Si seulement toute cette histoire, ce désolant récit de leurs malheurs, avait été un conte…

Elle trancha net leurs liens et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs du laboratoire, pour remplir un sac à dos du nécessaire. Son esprit continuait à s'activer autour des questions que l'arrivée des martiens avaient posées. Comment en étaient-ils retournés à ce point ? L'éternel combat contre les envahisseurs alors que, maintenant, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était la paix, c'était le calme. Elle ne s'était même pas imaginée qu'elle regretterait le calme de sa solitude avec le retour des Arcadiens sur Terre.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Elle enfourna quelques provisions dans son sac, avant de lancer à Murphy :

« On va retourner au bunker. Peut-être qu'il y aura du nouveau de leur côté.»

John leva la tête vers elle :

« Parce qu'en plus, tu n'en as pas eu de nouvelles en six ans ? »

… Non, songea Clarke, sans lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Ils auraient pu s'entretuer dans leur prison, qu'elle n'aurait même pas été au courant. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, si les envahisseurs s'enhardissaient, fuir à l'autre bout de la Terre avec ses amis et leur abandonner ce coin… Un compromis serait peut-être à trouver… Si seulement… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se termine toujours de cette façon ? Défendre la Terre comme un territoire. Se comporter en bête. La même vieille rengaine.

Au hasard de sa fouille, elle retrouva le dessin qu'elle avait fait de Bellamy, bien des années auparavant, et contempla le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui avait créé. Le jeune homme était là en personne, assis à une table, et pourtant, ce croquis lui semblait soudain bien plus familier. Elle caressa d'un doigt tendre les traits de crayons, avant de reposer la feuille.

Plus le temps de se reposer.

La porte extérieure s'ouvrit brutalement sur l'adolescente dépenaillée qui s'appelait Madi et elle la claqua, sans prendre en compte la présence de Bellamy et de Murphy, qui avait sursauté :

« Clarke… ! Clarke ! »  
« Quoi ? » rétorqua la blonde en descendant précipitamment au rez-de-chaussée  
« Ces gens… »

La petite brune s'appuya contre la table pour reprendre ses esprits :

« Je les ai menés vers le gouffre, mais ils n'ont pas mordu à l'hameçon. L'attaque surprise leur a visiblement mis la puce à l'oreille. Du coup, ils ont gueulé… »  
« Mais quoi, enfin ? » demanda à son tour Murphy, plus brutal que nécessaire  
« Ils ont dit qu'ils abattraient le reste des otages les uns après les autres si on ne se rendait pas. Une personne à chaque coucher de soleil. »

… Les deux survivants de l'Arche se regardèrent, avec l'impression tenace que leurs emmerdes venaient tout juste de commencer.

« Et putaaaaaaaain. » conclut Murphy en abattant sa tête entre ses bras croisés

* * *

 **Nb :** Alors, j'suis vraiment pas très bonne pour les scènes d'action effrénée mais j'espère que ca vous a plu. J'ai tardé à écrire ce chapitre, mais il m'a trotté dans la tête pendant un bon moment. 'Fallait seulement que je trouve la bonne façon de le tourner. 'Pis, le début de la saison 5 m'a scandalisée. Z'êtes les bienvenus, dans les commentaires, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bons baisers !

Merci à tous d'avoir continué à me lire ('Faut savoir que je suis quelqu'un de lent, mais j'aime bien terminer ce que je commence, ehe) et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout çaaaaaaaaa.

Et pour la peine, je réponds à Faction-Bellarke : LA V'LA LA SUITE.

Peace, I'm out.


	21. Orcus

« _Et pourtant, admettons... Admettons que Mars soit habitée par des martiens et qu'en voyant arriver notre fusée et nous apercevant à l'intérieur, ils se soient pris de haine pour nous. Admettons ensuite, idée purement gratuite, qu'ils veuillent nous détruire comme indésirables, envahisseurs, et ceci de la façon la plus habile en nous prenant par surprise._ »

Ray Bradbury, _Chroniques Martiennes_ , 1950

 **XXI :**

« Et putain. » reprit un peu plus sobrement Murphy, en levant la tête

Que pouvaient-ils donc rajouter à ce résumé lugubre de leur situation ?

Celle-ci semblait pour le moins désespérée. Encore une fois, Clarke se demandait, son esprit noyé dans la brume, comment se sortir de cette affreux traquenard ; à croire qu'à chaque nouvelle tentative de leur part, les choses prenaient un tour de plus en plus complexe.

Sauf qu'à présent, elle n'avait même plus le soutien de Bellamy. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche pour ponctuer la conversation de ses légendaires incitations au pragmatisme. Comment elle, le cœur, était-elle supposée agir si la tête ne suivait pas ?

« Pour commencer, on va tout reprendre depuis le début. Tu vas me raconter ce que tu sais, je veux tout savoir. Et après, on avisera. Il y a sûrement une solution. »

Son vis-à-vis roula des yeux exaspérés, l'air de penser que ça ne servait plus à rien de se débattre contre le sort. Puis, une fois son agacement clairement montré à son public, il prit la parole :

« Alors, par où commencer… »

* * *

La tête écrasée contre le sol, Echo se débattait. Un pied posé contre ses omoplates la maintenait fermement à terre et Marsh laissait son regard glisser sur elle, l'air de ne pas réellement la voir :

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que ça ne servait à rien ? » gueula-t-il soudainement à la ronde

La troupe des Arkadiens, plus ou moins amochée, lui rendit son regard. Tout n'était qu'hostilité, si bien que Marsh fit un pas vers eux, comme s'il cherchait à les provoquer alors qu'il leur était impossible de se mouvoir en retour :

« Votre… associée mystère _[rictus moqueur]_ a abattu mon frère, Spes, qui n'était pas plus mauvais que vous. Spes, chez les romains, était la déesse de l'espoir : considérez donc que vous l'avez personnellement assassinée. En conséquence, nous allons devoir faire un exemple, afin que vous ne nous pondiez pas d'autres incohérences en tentant de vous échapper. Vous êtes cinq, à présent. Orcus va choisir l'un d'entre vous. Ainsi, vous nous prendrez un peu plus au sérieux, je pense. »

L'un des six frères restants – un homme au visage de brute, qui ne devait pas avoir hérité des gênes les plus raffinés - sortit du rang et on vint lui remettre une arme. Le gardien vêtu de blanc adressa un signe de tête à Marsh, puis il observa longuement leurs prisonniers, qui cherchaient à éviter son regard :

« Toi. »

Sa voix au timbre rauque poussa Harper à relever la tête. Elle sentit que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler et, aussitôt, Monty se pressa contre elle, cherchant sa main menottée pour la serrer :

« Elle. » fit de nouveau Orcus en désignant la jeune Arkadienne de l'index

L'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées saisit Harper par les épaules et l'arracha à l'étreinte de Monty qui poussa un glapissement d'effroi. Raven, assise à côté d'eux, fouilla du regard les environs, cherchant ce qui pourrait leur rendre service dans ce cas où seul le désespoir semblait être de mise.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Clarke était sans doute déjà loin, Murphy et Bellamy avec elle. Aussi, avec une sorte de triste résignation, la technicienne prit la main de Monty dans la sienne, avant de siffler entre ses lèvres serrées :

« Ne leur donne pas de raison de t'abattre. »

Le jeune asiatique tourna un regard anéanti vers elle, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Nous avons besoin de toi, Monty. » soupira de nouveau Raven, refermant ses doigts sur ceux de son ami

Un cri aigu leur fit relever les yeux et ils virent Harper traînée devant eux ; incapable de marcher, la jeune fille sanglotait, tandis que des bras venaient s'enrouler autour des siens pour la faire avancer. Dès qu'elle fut devant Orcus, le Martien la toisa longuement :

« … »

Il arma son fusil, une arme qui paraissait assez lourde, visuellement, à Raven. D'un regard, elle tenta de mesurer à quel point ces engins étaient différents de ceux qu'elle avait déjà utilisés. Plus lourd, peut-être, mais le dénommé Orcus semblait n'avoir aucun mal à s'en servir.

Harper tomba à genoux devant le Martien et leva ses yeux terrifiés vers lui :

« Ne faites pas ça. »

La voix de Monty était une plainte, un filet de voix que l'on aurait dit échappé des lèvres d'un enfant, mais son regard, brûlant, cherchait celui de sa compagne qui ne regardait que la silhouette blanche plantée face à elle :

« Harper… » geignit doucement l'asiatique, en laissant son menton rouler contre son torse

Orcus dirigea le canon de son arme vers la tempe d'Harper, qui se mit à sangloter doucement. Marsh lui adressa un signe vague de la main, avant de se retourner :

« Vas-y, mon frère. »

La seconde suivante, un bruit sec retentit dans la clairière où avait atterri la navette des Martiens. Un claquement, à peine, suivi d'un choc assourdi, celui d'un corps qui roule dans la poussière.

Monty serra les doigts de Raven à les briser et la jeune technicienne garda son regard fixé sur le dos de Marsh, sans même ressentir la pression des ongles de son ami qui lui labouraient la chair.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, va, ça se payera en temps voulu_ , fut son unique pensée, tandis que la silhouette blanche devenait de plus en plus floue dans la chaleur aigre du soleil.

* * *

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ce sont des Martiens. » reprit Madi, d'une voix émerveillée  
« D'authentiques connards, si tu veux mon avis. » lui répondit Murphy, en cherchant dans le regard de Clarke son avis sur la question

Son interlocutrice ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Tout commençait à s'emmêler dans sa tête, jusqu'à former une bouillie d'informations indigestes :

« Toujours est-il que nous avons très peu de temps devant nous. Nous leur avons laissé cinq otages. Ça nous laisse cinq jours pour réagir. » dit-elle malgré tout  
« Un peu moins si on veut les sauver, non ? » demanda Murphy, l'air perplexe  
« Nous ne connaissons pas leurs intentions, mais ils attendront sans doute que le délai final soit écoulé, pour agir. Du coup, qu'est ce qui est le pire ? Qu'ils tuent… nos amis ou qu'ils saccagent tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous ? »  
« Je t'avoue que là, tout de suite, je me sens très peu concerné par l'écologie. Je te rappelle que ma copine est là-bas. » reprit son vis-à-vis avec amertume  
« Clarke, tu m'avais dit que ta mère est médecin, elle pourrait examiner Bellamy ? » dit soudainement Madi  
« Ma mère… Qui est dans le bunker… dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps. »

Clarke soupira pesamment :

« Nous ne sommes que trois à être réellement actifs. A trois, il est quasiment impossible de renverser la situation à notre avantage. Et puis, le bunker est toujours fermé à double tour. »  
« Quand est-ce que tu y es allée la dernière fois ? » la questionna Murphy  
« Il y a un peu moins de trois mois… »  
« Et tu ne crois pas que… ? »  
« Qu'il y aurait pu y avoir un miracle ? Qu'ils seraient tous en train de gambader comme si de rien n'était autour de Polis ? »  
« Et pourquoi pas ? »  
« Ce serait trop gros. Vraiment. »

Le poing serré de Murphy claqua sèchement contre la table, faisant trembler les verres qui y étaient posés :

« Et tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on les laisse crever les uns après les autres ? Génial comme plan. »

Le front de la jeune femme se plissa imperceptiblement :

« Tais-toi. » gronda-t-elle entre ses lèvres

Madi posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule et jeta un regard noir à Murphy :

« Je pensais que tu étais plus marrant que ça. Pas aussi aigre. »  
« Toi, le hobbit, tu fermes ta gueule. » gronda le jeune homme en refermant ses mains sur ses tempes douloureuses

L'adolescente esquissa un sourire moqueur, avant de s'asseoir à la table, ses coudes plantés devant elle :

« Allons-y dans ce cas. »  
« Où ? » demanda Clarke, en relevant la tête  
« Ben, au bunker, pardi ! »

La jeune femme la regarda un instant, puis secoua la tête avec défaitisme :

« Tu es consciente que ça nous prendra au moins une journée pour y aller ?»  
« …A ce que je vois, personne n'a une meilleure idée. Alors, il n'y a pas à hésiter. A moins que vous ne préfériez perdre davantage de temps à papoter. »

En désespoir de cause et surtout parce que la solution proposée par Madi semblait, alors, être la meilleure option, Clarke opina lentement du chef, avant de se lever pour rassembler d'autres affaires essentielles à leur périple :

« Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenues. » répliqua Murphy, tout en quittant à son tour la table

Pour toute réplique, la blonde lui lança négligemment un sac à dos vide entre les mains et lui indiqua sur un ton sec où trouver ce qui leur serait nécessaire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois Arkadiens et l'adolescente quittèrent le laboratoire. Ils embarquèrent à bord du rover, puis Clarke enclencha le moteur. Son regard glissa distraitement sur l'étendue verte qui courait à perte de vue et Madi se hissa sur le siège arrière, afin de poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa mentor. Les doigts de la blonde vinrent doucement serrer ceux de sa pupille et Murphy ne put que tourner son regard vers l'extérieur, en grommelant qu'ils perdaient du temps, là.

Bellamy, qui se comportait un peu comme un meuble depuis le début du problème, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et un vague éclair de reconnaissance passa dans ses yeux, si furtif qu'aucun des autres passagers ne le remarqua.

Au bout d'un long moment, enfin, Clarke appuya sur l'accélérateur et la lourde voiture s'ébranla, abandonnant le laboratoire derrière elle, dans un lourd nuage de poussière.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber et Monty sanglotait furieusement, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine.

Avec une acuité déstabilisante, il revenait six ans en arrière, lorsque Jasper gueulait sur tous les toits sa peine. Son ami et ses réactions très _borderline_ tournaient dans ses souvenirs, si bien que l'asiatique eut l'impression de pleurer à la fois pour Jasper, cet empoté de Jasper qui lui avait été si cher, et pour Harper. Il y avait vraiment cru, que les Martiens n'allaient pas la choisir, elle ; _alors qui ?_ lui renvoya sa conscience. Ils auraient pu prendre Emory ou Echo.

Cette seule pensée lui fit honte.

Leurs vies ne valaient pas moins que celle d'Harper, mais il y avait toujours… la culpabilité. Le jeune homme se sentait pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions, qui lui rappelait également sa mère et, soudain, il se sentit seul. Le soleil allait se coucher et un autre membre de leur troupe partirait. C'était inéluctable. Aussi pria-t-il pour qu'Orcus le choisisse, lui, Monty, et que tout ça se termine pour de bon. Fin du problème.

A ses côtés, Raven observait les membres de la troupe Martienne. Depuis l'altercation avec Clarke, ils se tenaient un peu à l'écart et seule la femme en blanc, qui leur servait de garde depuis leur arrivée, s'approchait d'eux de temps à autres, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes, elle vint vers eux avec quatre gamelles entre les mains. Les récipients étaient remplis d'une matière vers qui n'inspira pas confiance à Monty, mais, par défaitisme, il plongea sa cuillère dedans, avant de remarquer qu'un petit papier, plié en huit, était posé à l'une des extrémités de l'assiette.

Dessus, il y avait marqué « _Dites que vous avez un besoin urgent._ » et Monty regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de la personne qui avait pu lui laisser un message aussi énigmatique.

Sans plus se poser de questions, il toussota nerveusement et la femme en blanc se rapprocha aussitôt du petit groupe :

« Il faut que je… que j'aille… J'ai un besoin urgent. » dit Monty, les yeux baissés

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant d'indiquer à l'un de ses frères, assis plus loin, qu'elle accompagnait l'otage dans un coin plus reculé. Puis, le tenant en joue, elle lui permit de se lever. Monty n'adressa pas un seul regard aux autres Arkadiens qui, estomaqués, avaient reposé leur gamelle devant eux, et s'enfonça dans les bois, suivi par la gardienne.

Autour d'eux, tout était obscure ; le jeune homme se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, cette forêt ne lui était plus aussi familière que par le passé et il se rendit compte que s'il devait s'enfuir, il se perdrait à tous les coups, dans cette immensité noire qui ne lui donnait aucun indice :

« Tu as réagi promptement, c'est bien. »

La voix de la femme qui le suivait le tira de ses réflexions :

« Ne te retourne pas et fais ce que tu as à faire. Écoute-moi. » dit-elle à voix basse « J'imagine que ton alliée ne peut rien faire pour toi et, pour ma part, je suis pieds et poings liés. Ce soir, la grande Maîtresse nous rejoindra ici et Marsh va tenter de prendre le contrôle de la situation. S'il le fait, tout ira de travers. Absolument tout. »  
« La grande Maîtresse ? » chuchota en retour Monty  
« J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Un léger rire de dérision retentit dans l'obscurité :

« Nous n'avons jamais retiré ses souvenirs à Bellamy. C'est impossible. Nous lui avons simplement injecté un sérum de vérité pour qu'il nous dise tout de la situation Terrienne. Puis, nous lui avons donné des bêtabloquants, qui servent à empêcher ses souvenirs de lui revenir. S'il ne reçoit pas sa dose quotidienne dans les prochaines 24h, ceux-ci ne vont pas tarder à refaire surface. Les bêtabloquants ont un effet limité dans le temps et Marsh en avait conscience. Il a donc greffé un mouchard dans le poignet de Bellamy. Si vos amis ne réagissent pas très vite, toute espérance de contrôle sera perdu. »

Elle soupira pesamment et Monty osa prendre la parole :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? »  
« Parce que je reste persuadée que la coopération reste la meilleure solution. Mais mes frères me tournent en dérision dès que j'aborde le sujet. Les Martiens ne sont pas très unis, vous avez dû vous en apercevoir. S'il est vous possible de vous débarrasser des cinq gardiens, le problème sera résolu. »  
« … Et comment pouvons-nous le faire ? »  
« … »

Le canon de l'arme se colla au dos de l'Arkadien, qui ne put réprimer un frisson d'anxiété :

« C'est là qu'est tout le problème. » reprit la jeune femme  
« Quel est votre nom ? » lui demanda en réponse Monty  
« Ava. »

L'asiatique leva soudain les yeux vers le ciel, brutalement illuminé par la lueur d'une nouvelle navette qui descendait vers la clairière. Un grondement assourdissant retentit et il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles :

« Nous avons peu de temps. » rappela la gardienne « retournons vers le campement. »

En retournant vers le campement, Monty se demanda ce qu'Ava pouvait bien attendre de lui. Elle les avait tranquillement regardés se faire tabasser par la milice Martienne et pleurer de rage devant la mort d'Harper ; cependant… Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement lui montrer qu'ils avaient des amis chez leurs ennemis.

Ou est-ce que c'était encore un piège ?

* * *

La grande Maîtresse descendit dans un fauteuil roulant mécanisé de la navette et eut de la peine à regarder tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle ; ses grosses lèvres flasques s'agitaient mollement, ce qui semblait être un signe d'appréciation. Après avoir longuement tourné dans la clairière pour en saisir toutes les nuances, elle revint près de Marsh qui était resté près du vaisseau :

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

La tête énorme tourna ses yeux sans fond vers le gardien et la petite voix aigrelette se fit entendre :

« C'est très beau. Je savais que nous pouvions compte sur vous. »  
« J'ai perdu un frère aujourd'hui, mais je reste touché par votre compliment. »

Chaque gardien s'inclina, respectueusement :

« Venez, je vais vous expliquer la suite des évènements » reprit l'homme en écartant les pans de la tente principale, plantée au milieu de la clairière

Raven était restée coite devant l'apparence de la grande Maîtresse : comment un tel être pouvait-il rester en vie ?... Les yeux sans teinte de la Martienne avait glissé sur elle, comme si elle était invisible, et elle avait vu ses lèvres, grosses sangsues écarlates, s'entrouvrir sur des dents pourries. A cette vision, la technicienne ne put que fermer les yeux pour la dissiper.

Ainsi donc, c'était ça, la véritable nature des envahisseurs ? Et pourquoi Marsh et ses frères étaient-ils aussi plastiquement parfaits ?... Sélection génétique, fut la seule réponse que lui apporta son esprit.

La jeune fille se redressa légèrement, avant de se tourner vers Monty :

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

A la lueur des lumières électriques installées autour du campement, elle l'avait vu déplier un petit papier. Puis, il avait prétexté quelque chose, pour s'en aller avec la femme en blanc qui les surveillait en permanence. Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

Face à sa question, le regard de Monty s'assombrit :

« Il se passe que nous n'avons guère de chances de nous en sortir. Mais nous avons une alliée dans l'autre camp. » lui dit-il, pour faire court

Ses yeux s'accrochaient à la tente, comme s'il espérait réussir à voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Les mots d'Ava lui tournaient encore dans la tête. Et il attendait ce qu'il savait maintenant être inéluctable. La grande Maîtresse ne pouvait pas être la seule à décider de leur sort, non ? Il devait forcément y avoir d'autres personnes, d'autres décideurs. Enfin. Au moins, il savait que l'amnésie de Bellamy n'allait pas tarder à se dissiper et ça, rien que ça, lui redonnait de l'espoir.

La main de Raven retrouva la sienne et il la serra, continuant à fixer du regard la tente.

* * *

Un gargouillement pesant et un nouveau bruit mat, celui d'un bras inanimé qui retombe.

Marsh regarda Orcus, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

« Beau travail. Envoie un message à Saturne pour lui dire de terminer le travail.»

L'homme jeta un regard amusé aux quatre autres membres de son escouade, avant de dire dans un murmure :

« Demain, nous marcherons sur Polis. »


	22. Ava

**Chapitre XXII : Ava**

« Demain, nous marcherons sur Polis. » avait dit Marsh, d'un ton qui présageait le pire pour ceux qui croiseraient leur route

Orcus sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer la lame qui avait servi à égorger la grande Maîtresse ; celle-ci pendait lamentablement sur son fauteuil mécanisé et son expression affichait une consternation des plus totales. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait dû faire confiance à ses Gardiens, ces personnes élevées depuis leur plus jeune âge pour servir la gloire Martienne. Mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que dans la tête bien faite de Marsh, des idées aussi retorses se seraient développées ?

Celui qui avait pris le lead de l'invasion Terrestre se pencha sur le cadavre déjà boursouflée et mima une expression de profond dégoût :

« Léonel, charge-toi d'emmener ça à l'extérieur. Et discrètement. Il ne faut pas que les autres se doutent que le pouvoir est passé en d'autres mains. Ils risqueraient de nous en retirer la légitimité. »  
« Et dire qu'elle faisait partie de l'une des plus anciennes familles Martiennes. Tout ça tient à peu de choses au final… » commenta Jules, l'un des six gardiens restants, en affichant un air chafouin  
« On ne sait jamais quand le vent risque de tourner en notre défaveur. » répliqua posément Marsh, avant de retourner vers une table montée au centre de la tente, sur laquelle reposait une carte établie à partir des déclarations de Bellamy

Pendant que Leonel couvrait le cadavre d'une chape de tissu, Marsh tira un pion gravé avec soin d'une boîte en bois :

« Orcus, tu es celui qui a été le plus formé pour ce genre de tâches. L'attaque, ça a toujours été ton domaine avant d'être le nôtre. Notre Père en a décidé ainsi. C'est donc toi qui prendras une troupe pour marcher sur Polis. Si les dires de Bellamy sont fiables, tu y seras demain, en début de matinée. Il s'agit, avant tout d'une mission de repérage. Tu vérifies le niveau de la menace et tu fais un rapport, c'est bien compris ?... Pas d'attaque, à moins que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire. Il faut faire attention à nos troupes et ne pas oublier que les hommes qui vivent dans le bunker ont une meilleure constitution que les Martiens. De plus, ils connaissent le terrain. »

Orcus se plaça à côté de lui, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'Ava intervint :

« Marsh, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si nous connaissions la position de Polis, pourquoi ne pas avoir atterri à l'autre bout du monde ?... La Terre est suffisamment vaste pour tous nous abriter. »

Le Gardien secoua vaguement la tête, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur :

« Parce que… à un stade avancé de la colonisation, l'affrontement sera inéluctable. Ça peut arriver dans dix ans… dans un siècle. Mais, à notre stade, nous sommes encore trop faibles et il faut prendre des précautions avant qu'une menace puissante ne se développe. Même en étant à l'autre bout de la Terre, nous finirons par tomber nez à nez avec des Terriens, au fur et à mesure de notre expansion. Et que penses-tu qu'il se passera dans ce cas-là ?... Un nouveau conflit d'ordre mondial, évidemment. Il faut penser au futur, toujours au futur. Après tout, nous avons transporté assez de matériel génétique dans le vaisseau-mère pour repeupler la Terre en quelques décennies. Et, là, ce seront des hommes parfaits, dépourvus de toute tare, de tout défaut génétique. L'humanité sera enfin telle qu'elle devrait être. Et je ne veux pas laisser ce beau rêve, mon rêve, se fait souiller par une poignée de Terriens mal embouchés. »

« … Après tout, ce rêve t'a été légué par notre Père. » conclut Jules en s'approchant de son frère aîné  
« Arrête. Il nous a tous créés à son image. Nous sommes tous ses égaux. »  
« Mais avec des rêves différents. » chuchota Ava, sans que les autres ne puisse l'entendre

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, pour se remémorer son bref échange avec Monty, l'un des Arkadiens. En discutant avec lui, elle s'était sentie soutenue. Forcément, l'asiatique n'irait pas dans le sens de sa propre extinction, mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il ne ressemblait pas à ses frères, tous si portés sur l'eugénisme. Ava croyait à la perfection de l'humanité dans sa diversité ; alors, certes, la plupart des Martiens n'étaient plus que des erreurs de la Nature, des personnes que les Gardiens ne prenaient même pas en compte dans leurs calculs, mais l'Humain, au sens général du terme, méritait davantage qu'une simple sélection de ses gênes pour mettre au point le produit le plus parfait qui soit. Elle-même, tout autant que ses frères, était née d'une fécondation _in vitro_ particulièrement réussie, mais elle ignorait combien de fœtus n'avaient pas dépassé le niveau nécessaire pour devenir un Gardien, des êtres créés artificiellement pour ressembler le plus possible à l'homme le plus parfait qui soit, le Père de la civilisation Martienne, Constantin Tsiolkovski.

* * *

Tsiolkovski avait vu venir les choses depuis longtemps.

Installé sur Mars à l'aube de sa quarantième année, pour le compte d'Elygius Corp., il avait perçu la dégradation des gènes humains avant même qu'elle ne se produise. Au début, ça avait commencé avec des petites choses. Des molaires en moins, un doigt qui manquait à la naissance. Dans ces quelques signes, le Père de la civilisation avait constaté que Mars ne voulait pas d'eux mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il ne recevait plus de nouvelles de la Terre et la situation avait commencé à l'inquiéter. Les hommes normalement constitués étaient encore nombreux à l'époque et avaient commencé à procréer de façon tout à fait convenabe ; aussi s'était-il appuyé sur la création d'un Conseil pour faire éditer une loi qui lui permettrait de mettre au point des Gardiens, des êtres génétiquement parfaits chargés de toujours relever le niveau et guides d'une nouvelle religion : celle de l'eugénisme, désignant un ensemble de méthodes et de pratiques visant à améliorer le patrimoine génétique de l'Humanité, qui devraient permettre à son idéal de toujours aller de l'avant.

Avec l'appui de quelques scientifiques, il avait créé les premiers Gardiens dans le secret d'un laboratoire. Sept enfants nés dans des cuvettes qui devraient porter les qualités idéales dans leur ADN. Le sens du _Leadership_ , la féminité et sa grâce intuitive, la compassion, le goût de la stratégie militaire et de la connaissance, le charisme, l'intégrité… Tout en souhaitant laisser une chance aux Martiens nés sur le sol rouge, que Constantin ne chercha jamais à modifier.

Les premiers Gardiens furent élevés selon sa science et nommés d'après les Dieux d'une tradition depuis longtemps tombée en désuétude ; Constantin se chargea personnellement de leur éducation, s'attachant davantage à eux qu'à ses propres rejetons, nés d'une mère humaine. Il leur laissa en héritage sa science, la connaissance de l'Histoire et sa morale qu'il jugeait intègre. Ces êtres parfaits étaient sa création, celle qu'il aimait le plus, et étaient chargés de maintenir un ordre moral sur Mars. A eux sept, ils formaient une sorte de milice du Bien-pensant.

Le Père de la civilisation avait donc bâti une belle culture sur sa terre d'accueil ; son Conseil des propriétaires Martiens tenait le coup, la vie n'était pas trop différente de celle que tout le monde avait connue sur Terre.

Mais à partir de la troisième génération, hélas, les défauts génétiques s'accentuèrent ; les fausses couches devinrent légion et les enfants qui parvenaient au terme ne possédaient jamais les qualités que Constantion aimait trouver chez ceux qu'il chérissait. Aussi, son attachement pour les Gardiens devint-il quelque peu… anxiogène. Il se chargea de toujours les perfectionner davantage, les forçant à porter des vêtements blancs et leur interdisant de se reproduire pour maintenir la beauté de leur patrimoine intacte.

Cependant, l'homme, épuisé moralement, mourut à soixante-quinze ans, laissant derrière lui un héritage colossal, que le Conseil s'empressa de reprendre à son compte. Et lorsque la première génération de Gardiens décéda à son tour, ils en créèrent une deuxième, mettant cette fois-ci en avant des Dieux un peu moins conciliants : Marsh, nommé en l'honneur de la divinité romaine de la guerre, Orcus pour celui de la mort. Jules pour Jupiter. Saturne pour le titan éponyme, protecteur des semailles. Spes pour l'espoir. Ava, en mémoire d'une ancienne déesse païenne d'origine mordovienne, symbole de la mère au foyer. Seul Leonel semblait échapper à ce catalogue divin, avec un prénom qui paraissait être un rappel d'un mammifère que les Martiens n'avaient plus vu depuis un siècle. Le lion, pour eux, était devenu une créature mythologique, une royale chimère dont les qualités prédatrices étaient fascinantes.

L'éducation que l'on donna à ces Gardiens-là avait été accomplie dans l'idéal de Constantin ; Ava pouvait encore se rappeler des heures passées à un pupitre pour apprendre l'Histoire Terrienne et le regard effrayé des Martiens de son âge, qu'on lui recommandait d'éviter. Elle avait le sentiment de faire partie d'une élite, tout en se sentant soumise à un impératif plus grand qu'elle-même : elle restait l'esclave du Conseil, tout autant que ses frères, et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait même espérer avoir le droit à leur propre opinion.

De ces Gardiens-là, beaucoup étaient moins conciliants que ceux de la première génération : Marsh, à l'égal de son acolyte divin, poussa de façon retorse les membres émergents du Conseil, y compris la grande Maîtresse, à revoir leur politique. Tous avaient commencé à penser que les défauts physiques étaient une honte pour l'Humanité ; où était passé le si bel idéal de Constantin ? Qu'étaient devenus ses espoirs ?... La déliquescence de l'Homme lui faisait pitié, alors que lui-même, et ses frères, savaient que la solution était dans le laboratoire. Pour tout garder son contrôler, pour obtenir une humanité parfaite, il faudrait forcément passer par la génétique.

Cette frénésie scientifique, Ava l'avait toujours observée avec mépris. Il lui semblait parfois qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'obéir aux impératifs qui leur avaient été livrés avec leurs noms. Dans ce cas-là, ils étaient plus qu'humains : ils avaient été créés à l'image des Dieux eux-mêmes. Et cette profonde compassion qu'elle ressentait envers les autres lui faisait regretter que le Conseil ne lui ait pas donné le nom d'Artémis ou de Héra.

Comme si elle ne pouvait pas échapper à une simple dénomination.

Ressassant ses amères pensées, la jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux sombres, pour s'apercevoir que ses frères n'avaient pas bougé et l'observaient en silence. Puis, Marsh s'approcha d'elle, lentement, et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Et comment se portent les otages ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix qui voulait charmeuse  
« …Comme… »

Un instant, Ava fut tentée de répliquer qu'ils se comportaient comme des êtres humains normaux, effrayés par une situation sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas prise, mais elle savait que ce type de réponse ne plairait pas à son frère aîné. Même en mentant, elle savait qu'elle ne le tromperait pas. Aussi, baissa-t-elle les yeux, dans une attitude de soumission :

« Ils vont bien. »  
« Continue de t'en occuper avec soin. » reprit Marsh, avec un sourire de guingois

Dans ces moments, le visage de l'homme s'éclairait d'une grâce certaine, et la jeune femme se dit qu'il ferait un excellent leader, charmant à souhait. Seulement, il fallait avoir grandi avec lui, pour savoir que dans ce cœur-là se cachaient des souhaits de domination complète, des rêves de tyrannie. Les Gardiens, à présent, n'étaient plus des panachés d'excellentes qualités, mais plutôt des marqueurs corrects d'attributs stéréotypés. Et Marsh savait parfaitement que si la cruauté était la principale caractéristique d'Orcus, la sienne était son esprit retors, qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à mettre en avant.

Retenant son envie d'écarter son épaule pour échapper à la poigne de son frère, Ava soutint le regard de ce dernier pendant un long moment. Marsh, s'assurant du maintien de la situation à la manière des grands fauves, finit par la lâcher et revint vers les autres, l'air satisfait. Il savait qu'à son niveau, au moins, tout était son contrôle ; Saturne avait dû se débarasser des membres du Conseil qui avaient insisté pour les accompagner sur Terre. Seule la plébe Martienne ne saurait pas qui était réellement au-dessus des autres. Et pour l'instant, il tenait à maintenir son image de Gardien, de moralisateur soucieux et docile.

La nuque basse, la jeune femme se retourna, avant de quitter la tente du nouveau Maître des Martiens.

* * *

Le rover cahotait sur une route sableuse depuis des heures et ses occupants sentaient que la lassitude les gagnait. Autour d'eux, le paysage n'avait guère changé, comme si le renouveau Terrestre était passé à côté de ce coin solitaire. Bellamy regardait par la fenêtre et Clarke l'observait de temps à autres dans le rétroviseur.

Cependant, elle avait passé la nuit à conduire, si bien que le manque de sommeil se faisait à présent sentir de façon bien plus aigue :

« On devrait faire une pause. » dit nonchalamment Madi, brisant le silence qui régnait dans le véhicule

A côté d'elle, Murphy somnolait, secoué par les cahots de la route. En voyant que l'épuisement se lisait clairement sur tous les visages, Clarke soupira :

« Tu as raison. »

Elle gara le rover au pied d'une butte et réveilla Murphy en douceur :

« On est arrivé ? » s'exclama aussitôt ce dernier  
« Non… On va seulement se reposer jusqu'à l'aube. Viens, on va installer un campement sommaire. »

L'arkadien se frotta les yeux, avant de descendre du véhicule. Il en fit le tour pour aller chercher Bellamy et le groupe s'accroupit dans la poussière, pour allumer un feu. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était encore noir, si bien qu'on pouvait y voir des milliers d'étoiles, qui luisaient doucement autour de la lune :

« C'est quand même différent de voir tout ça depuis le sol. J'avais oublié que c'était… beau. » commenta Murphy, en mâchonnant une space bar  
« …c'est sûr. » répondit Clarke, sans que son regard ne lâche Bellamy

Elle lui mit entre les mains une petite gamelle, mais le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder vaguement :

« Comment est-ce qu'il faut le faire manger ? » demanda Clarke à Murphy  
« Ah ça, aucune idée. Je suppose que les Martiens l'avaient mis sous perfusion, il a des traces de piqûre sur les bras. » répondit négligemment John  
« … »

Clarke se rapprocha du brun et s'accroupit à côté de lui ; prenant une cuillère de la mixture qu'il y avait dans la gamelle, elle l'approcha lentement des lèvres de Bellamy, qui consentit à l'avaler. Elle le trouva étonnamment mignon lorsqu'il faisait cela et recommença aussitôt, le nourrissant petit à petit de cette façon.

Madi se mit bientôt à bailler, aussi bien que Murphy, et ils déroulèrent les sacs de couchage, dans lesquels ils s'installèrent, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Clarke. La jeune femme leur répondit distraitement, puis reprit une cuillère de nourriture qu'elle tendit à Bellamy. Ce dernier se montrait assez docile et, à la lumière du feu qui jouait sur ses traits, elle eut l'impression que son regard sombre s'éclairait des nuances mystiques. Si Bellamy était encore quelque part dans ce corps… Clarke esquissa un sourire, avant de murmurer :

« Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé. »

Puis, elle posa la gamelle vidée à côté d'elle et s'installa auprès du jeune homme, alors que la lueur du feu commençait progressivement à baisser :

« J'ai tellement voulu vous retrouver. Et maintenant, c'est fait. Bon, tout n'est pas encore tout à fait parfait. Mais vous avoir à mes côtés… »

La blonde cala ses mains dans son giron et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Bellamy :

« J'espère juste que tu vas vite retrouver tes souvenirs. Je ne me sens pas vraiment moi-même quand tu n'es pas là et te voir dans cet état, c'est… »

Levant son visage vers le ciel étoilé, elle eut l'impression que son interlocuteur la regardait par en-dessous. Doucement, elle prit sa main entre les siennes et la serra :

« J'espère que quelque part… là-dedans… tu es encore toi-même. Tu m'as manqué. Vraiment. Toi, plus que les autres. » Clarke s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes « Je ne sais pas si vous avez reçu mes messages, mais il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à vous. Puis, Madi est arrivée et sa présence m'a sauvée. Mais jusqu'à là, c'était… »

Son regard clair glissa sur ses mains fermées autour de celle de Bellamy et elle se serra davantage contre lui, sentant au travers de ses vêtements la chaleur de son corps :

« J'aimerais me dire que tes souvenirs vont te revenir comme par magie. Que soudain, tu vas me regarder et me dire : Clarke ! avec toutes tes émotions, ton impulsivité… mais… C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire pour provoquer ce déclic. Peut-être que tu es enfermé dans ton corps. Peut-être que tu ne comprends même pas ce que je dis. »

Elle remonta la main du jeune homme contre sa joue, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son épaule :

« Reviens, Bellamy. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Mais le jeune homme resta inerte et la blonde se redressa, pour glisser ses mains contre les joues barbues ; face à lui, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de murmurer :

« Reviens. »

Cet instant, elle l'avait fantasmé pendant six ans : comment cela aurait pu se passer, ce qu'ils se seraient dit, ce qu'ils auraient fait. Et la réalité, vaguement éclairée par les étoiles qui commençaient à s'espacer avec la venue de l'aube, lui fit sentir à quel point elle avait eu tort de ses complaire de cette charmante fantasmagorie. Bellamy se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, son souffle caressait sa chair, elle le sentait si proche, physiquement, d'elle ; et, malgré tout, il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux, ces deux prunelles à peine éclairées par la lueur du ciel, qui ne la reconnaissait.

Soudain, Clarke eut envie de pleurer.

« Reviens, Bellamy. » gémit-elle une nouvelle fois

Dans le regard de l'arkadien, une fragile petite lueur de reconnaissance sembla s'allumer, pendant quelques secondes à peine, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le sol, sans que la jeune femme ne s'en aperçoive.

En désespoir de cause, elle le lâcha, ravala sa peine et se leva, pour aller déplier deux autres sacs de couchage. Elle aida Bellamy à se glisser dans l'un d'entre eux, avant de se mettre dans le sien. Gardant son regard fixé sur le ciel qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle, Clarke resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que ses yeux redeviennent secs ; puis, elle se tourna sur le côté, pour s'endormir.

Cependant, dans l'esprit de Bellamy, allongé à côté d'elle, un mot avait fait surface. Un mot qui lui parut délicat et sinueux, mais qui lui échappait, glissant entre ses doigts comme s'il ne tenait pas à se faire attraper. Il finit néanmoins par identifier ce mot comme étant un nom propre et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer, doucement, dans le silence le plus total :

« _Clarke._ »


	23. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre XXIII : Retrouvailles**

 _Un soir en gazouillant son joli tire-lire_  
 _La comtesse Alouette arriva dans le bois_  
 _Je t'aime ô mon poète et je viens te le dire_  
 _Je t'aime pour toujours Enfin je te revois_  
 _Et prends-la pour toujours mon âme qui soupire_

Je t'écris ô Mon Lou, Guillaume Appolinaire, 1915

xXx

 _Le ciel, à l'aube , a des couleurs incroyables_ , songea Murphy, ses yeux clairs fixés sur la ligne d'horizon qui rosissait.

Douze heures à peine qu'ils étaient revenu au sol et il n'avait pas eu un seul moment de plénitude comme celui-ci, un instant de calme pour savourer ce calme qui ridait à peine la surface de la Terre. Mécaniquement, le jeune homme enfouit ses doigts dans le sol sec, la tête toujours levée vers les étoiles qui s'espaçaient. Il se rendait compte, à présent, que la Terre lui avait manqué et qu'il aurait voulu y rebâtir quelque chose d'assez éloigné du conflit dans lequel ils se retrouvaient tous plongés. La Terre, reprit-il mentalement, a tellement de choses à nous offrir. La pensée lui était venue si naturellement, qu'il s'étonna de ne réussir à y coller son pessimisme habituel. Mais, après tout, il était seul dans sa tête et ainsi, personne ne pourrait juger que ses réflexions étaient terriblement mièvres.

Clarke et Madi dormaient à côté de lui ; il savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt les réveiller et que leur course allait reprendre, mais tant que ça durait, cet instant de calme… Murphy inspira profondément, laissant sa tête rouler en arrière : ses yeux pâles parcoururent le ciel et un sourire, vague trace de positivisme, vint jouer sur ses lèvres minces.

Brutalement, un bruit, un son froissé, retentit derrière lui et il se demanda distraitement ce dont il s'agissait. Scorpion, serpent à sonnette, ou pire, Martien embusqué derrière un cactus ?... Avec une lenteur exagérée, Murphy se retourna, pour tomber sur un tableau particulier : Bellamy venait de se redresser, son sac de couchage repoussé sur ses jambes, et ses yeux parcouraient à leur tour le ciel, l'air de reconnaître cet endroit ; ses boucles brunes, collées par la crasse, roulaient sur ses joues maigres et son expression gagnait soudain une profondeur que Murphy ne lui connaissait plus. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, se dit-il distraitement en virant son propre sac de couchage :

« Bellamy ? » chuchota-t-il, se faisant l'écho de Clarke

De peur de provoquer une fausse joie, l'arkadien se retint d'éveiller les deux autres et rampa vers le brun qui, les lèvres entrouvertes, semblait sans voix :

« Bellamy Blake ? » reprit Murphy, avec, dans la voix, le même espoir insensé dont avaient preuve tous les membres survivants de l'Anneau

Son vis-à-vis tourna lentement les yeux vers lui et John attendit, muselant son impatience derrière l'expression qui lui était la plus habituelle. Le sourire attendri par le surface Terrestre fut vite remplacé par un rictus narquois, sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte, et ses yeux se plissèrent face au soleil qui se levait lentement :

« Murphy… ? »

Le deuxième mot de Bellamy fut accueilli par un glapissement de son interlocuteur :

« Mais tu parles ?! »

Il s'en voulut aussitôt, d'avoir proféré une remarque aussi stupide, mais le regard de l'arkadien se planta dans le sien, comme s'il avait retrouvé tous ses sens, même s'il gardait un air totalement déboussolé et Murphy, pendant un dixième de seconde, se dit que les miracles pouvaient bel et bien se produire. Et pourtant, exit la grande scène pleine d'émotion, se dit Murphy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Clarke, pour la secouer doucement, sans lâcher son vis-à-vis des yeux. S'il savait une chose, c'est que la jeune femme, elle, n'en reviendrait pas :

« Eh, réveille-toi. » murmura-t-il, sans plus de cérémonie

La blonde remua un peu dans son sommeil, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa lentement, une main sur le visage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Murphy ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse  
« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas rater ça. » répliqua le jeune homme, en plaquant ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, pour la tourner face au miracle de la reconnaissance mémorielle

Clarke écarquilla les yeux ; face à elle, il y avait cet homme dont la silhouette se découpait nettement face au soleil levant. Et ces yeux sombres, perles d'onyx brut, cherchaient les siens, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche d'un signal précis, d'un geste auquel réagir. L'instant se fit lent et la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir qui plana entre eux, comme si le sol lui-même avait exsudé un rien de joyeux, quelque chose qui permettait, enfin, à la vie de reprendre son cours.

La blonde finit néanmoins par se lever, aveugle au regard que lui jetait Murphy, aveugle au soleil qui l'éclaboussait ; se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers Bellamy, elle se laissa tomber ensuite à côté de lui et sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, il la prit dans ses bras, pour enfouir son visage dans les courtes mèches claires qui venaient lui battre les joues.

John détourna les yeux avec pudeur ; un rien de positivisme lui fit chaud au cœur : il allait récupérer Emory et tout le monde serait sauvé. Sinon pourquoi Bellamy aurait-il pu retrouver sa mémoire ? C'était forcément un signe du Destin et Murphy, bien que très peu superstitieux, se prit à imaginer que cette histoire se terminerait bien.

Devant lui, Bellamy étreignait Clarke de toutes ses forces, les yeux mi-clos. La chaleur de cette fille… Il enfouit son visage de plus belle dans sa chevelure, pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Crasse, sueur, pollen, autant de parfums oubliés, madeleine de Proust bien réelle, et il finit par se décoller du corps menu, plantant son regard dans celui, si clair, de Clarke. Celle-ci lui renvoyait sa propre expression : surprise, plaisir, joie et confiance ; tout un panel de sentiments riches, qui donnèrent à Bellamy l'envie de larmoyer comme un gosse. Enfin… ! Elle était là, entre ses bras, si frêle, si forte.

Clarke finit par sourire, un peu maladroitement et posa ses doigts sur le creux de la joue de son vis-à-vis. Puis, elle se tendit vers lui, lentement, et l'embrassa, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de menace. Plus rien qu'eux deux. Comme si ces six années écoulées n'avaient fait que renforcer ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme si dans l'absence, elle n'avait jamais fait que le retrouver. Et dans les souvenirs de Bellamy, l'écho passé de ces messages perdus, de ces heures à parler avec un fantôme, passa avec une grace sybilline. La pression des lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes était bien réelle et il étouffa un sanglot nerveux, en joignant ses mains sur les reins de la jeune fille.

Tout ça le submergeait.

Ils furent brutalement interrompus par le son d'une voix fluette, un brusque retour à la réalité :

« C'est bon ? » demanda Madi, le regard encore alourdi par le sommeil

Et Clarke rit, doucement, un frêle éclat qui résonna dans l'aube :

« C'est bon. » confirma-t-elle à sa pupille, attendrie par son air d'ourson ensommeillé

L'adolescente repoussa son sac de couchage, pour s'approcher du duo retrouvé :

« Voici Madi, ma… pupille ? » hésita Clarke

Bellamy rit à son tour et son visage aminci s'illumina :

« Enchanté Madi, je suis Bellamy Blake. »  
« Le frère d'Octavia, c'est ça ? » pépia la brunette  
« Elle est fascinée par Octavia. » justifia sa tutrice

Murphy finit également par se lever, pour aller s'accroupir à côté des autres :

« Content de te retrouver, Bellamy. »  
« Moi aussi, Murphy… Moi aussi… »

Les quatre compagnons partagèrent un sourire plus ou moins attendri pour certains et, discrètement, la main de Clarke vint chercher celle de Bellamy. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent sur le sol sec ; ils échangèrent un regard où passait tout ce qui avait été caché pendant ces six longues années et, enfin, enfin, les choses lui semblèrent avoir retrouvé la bonne place.

 _La tête et le cœur._

xXx

 **NB :** J'ai perdu pas mal d'intérêt pour cette fiction et j'hésite actuellement à la continuer ; pourtant, j'avais envie, au moins, d'arriver jusqu'aux retrouvailles Bellarke et je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait. Cependant, le manque d'intérêt que cette fiction suscite me fait ressentir de la réticence à continuer + le fait que j'ai l'impression d'écrire de façon bancale, je n'avais pas envie de bacler ces retrouvailles, et pourtant… Et puis, bon, voilà, on verra bien ! Des bisous à ceux qui sont restés jusqu'à là !


	24. Le sang et la terre

NB : Et je suis de retour ! (Un an après, c'est honteux) J'ai eu envie de reprendre cette fiction pour diverses raisons, mais surtout, surtout parce que je l'aimais bien. J'aimais l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait, le fait que c'était de Bellarke, mais, en même temps, pas toujours, pas tout le temps. J'ai eu envie de me projeter un peu plus loin et de tenir bon.

 _Un p'tit résumé pour ceux qui sont encore là :_ Les Arkadiens sont de retour sur Terre, mais les Martiens, ces inconnus qui se sont érigés en ennemis eugénistes de l'Humanité (parce que leur propre sol est contaminé), ont également débarqué. Après une attaque particulièrement réussie, Clarke a réussi à récupérer Murphy et Bellamy. Ce dernier était totalement amnésique à cause de bêtabloquants injectés par les Martiens. Mais il vient de retrouver la mémoire et ils se trouvent à une petite distance de Polis, où ceux qui sont dans le bunker vivent encore terrés.

 _Let's resume the show !_

(Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'adore connaître vos p'tits avis !)

 **Chapitre XXIV : Le sang et la Terre**

Bellamy trifouillait mollement la terre, pensif.

Clarke et Murphy, après le premier instant d'émotion terminé, lui avaient fait un résumé précis de la situation. Les Martiens avaient foulé leur Terre bien-aimée ; les autres étaient encore leurs otages et lui, Bellamy, détenait sûrement certaines réponses à leurs interrogations. La jeune blonde avait froncé les sourcils quand Murphy avait commencé à parler d'une voix aussi agressive que d'habitude ; leur vis-à-vis semblait encore fragile, mal réveillé, et elle regrettait de devoir lui imposer le poids de ces révélations sitôt le poids de son amnésie relevée. Mais bon. Elle tourna ses yeux clairs vers leur compagnon et Murphy se pencha dans la direction de ce dernier, comme pour lui faire une confidence :

« Crois-moi, je ne te dirai pas tout ça si on avait le temps, mais c'est la merde. Il faut que tu nous dises ce que savent ces gars. »

« Tout. »

Bellamy haussa ses épaules, avant de détourner son regard vers le soleil qui continuait à progresser dans le ciel ; puis, il continua, d'une voix si basse que ses trois compagnons durent tendre l'oreille :

« Ils savent tout. Parce que je leur ai dit tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. »

Ses souvenirs de son séjour sur Mars étaient encore brumeux. Il avait du mal à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'échec – pitoyable - de la révolte des natifs, la présence sournoise de la Grande Maîtresse, la pression des Gardiens et leurs questions… Tout ça lui revenait en vagues nocives, qui lui serraient le cœur. Incapable de retenir ses réponses, hoquetées entre deux soupirs effrayés, il leur avait livré son histoire et celles de leurs amis.

Clarke, devinant sa honte, posa sa main sur son bras avec douceur :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bellamy. Ils t'ont visiblement drogué. Tu ne pouvais pas te défendre. »

« … Ces chiens ! C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont coincés si facilement. » gronda Murphy

« Oui. »

Le regard de Bellamy fixait l'horizon, comme s'il ne voyait plus ses compagnons. Ces derniers restèrent un instant silencieux :

« Ça veut dire qu'ils savent aussi où on va… » poursuivit Maddie

« Probablement. Il faut qu'on vérifie si tu n'as pas un mouchard sur toi. S'ils se sont contentés de te questionner, ils ne peuvent pas connaître la position exacte du bunker. » dit Clarke

« Mais ils sauront sûrement où se trouve Polis, si Bellamy est pucé. » grogna Murphy

La blonde tendit de nouveau le bras vers Bellamy, dans l'intention de lui palper le bras, mais le jeune homme se recula brutalement hors de sa portée. La chair dorée de son avant-bras portait des traces de piqûre encore fraîches, qui l'irritaient quand il y pensait. Le sentiment de son isolement, la pensée qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même durant tout ce temps… ça l'égratignait de l'intérieur et il avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître.

Etait-il encore le Bellamy d'avant, celui qui était prêt à tout pour protéger son peuple, ou était-il à présent une version effacée de lui-même, une pâle copie de sa personne qui n'avait que des fantômes d'idéaux ?

« Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, Bellamy… » lui chuchota Clarke

La voix de son amie lui paraissait soudain venir de très loin ; il tenta de se rappeler de l'instant de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé ce matin même, de la pression de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il avait peur, encore ; le choc passé, ne restait plus que le vague sentiment de s'être fait avoir sur toute la ligne et de s'être rué dans la gueule du loup comme un agneau naïf.

Toute cette histoire comportait une certaine complexité, qu'il avait du mal à définir.

Clarke se tendait vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir, et Bellamy eut honte, de nouveau, de son recul instinctif :

« Marsh. C'est le plus dangereux. » murmura-t-il

« Sans blague. On le voit venir à des kilomètres, ce psychopathe-là. » répondit Murphy d'un ton acerbe

« Mais ils ne vous ont pas fait du mal, au moins ? »

« Non. Ils nous ont parqués comme du bétail. Repas à heure fixe et retrait du libre-arbitre. On n'a rien pu apprendre sur lui. Ce gars a des airs de porte de prison. » continua le jeune homme

Vaguement soulagé par la nouvelle, Bellamy inspira profondément, avant de tendre son bras à Clarke. Cette dernière posa ses longs doigts sur sa chair mate et commença à la palper avec douceur, remontant le long des veines, depuis le poignet jusqu'au coude. Son vis-à-vis ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre, tandis que sa peau se retrouvait passée au crible :

« Ici. » finit par dire Clarke, alors qu'une boule nerveuse glissait entre ses doigts

« Maddie, donne-moi de l'antiseptique et un scalpel. Tu trouveras tout ça dans le sac à dos, là. » poursuivit-elle en désignant distraitement le sac en question

Puis, tandis que sa pupille s'activait, elle demanda à Murphy sa ceinture, qu'elle noua autour du biceps de Bellamy. Tout en faisant ça, Clarke leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres serrées :

« Ça va piquer… un peu. »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux vers l'horizon :

« Ça va. On a vécu pire. »

Il tressaillit tout de même lorsque la pointe aiguë s'enfonça dans sa chair et son regard sombre revint vers Clarke, contemplant, dans une sorte de brume, ces traits aquilins qu'il avait tant recherchés. Il y retrouvait la courbe douce du nez, les petites lèvres ourlés d'une moue anxieuse, les cheveux blonds coupés court qui venaient s'échouer dans la courbe du cou. Clarke finit par se redresser, les doigts tâchés de sang. Entre son pouce et son index, elle tenait une petite chose métallique, qui clignotait ; elle la tendit à Murphy :

« Occupe-toi de ça. »

Le jeune homme l'écrasa sèchement sous son talon, tandis que la blonde collait un bandage à l'endroit où elle avait trifouillé la chair de Bellamy. Ce dernier retint un hoquet de douleur quand elle lui appliqua de l'antiseptique, mais son regard ne quittait plus le profil de sa vis-à-vis. Celle-ci demanda à sa pupille un peu d'eau pour se rincer les mains, puis se redressa, toute pensée romantique visiblement éradiquée de sa tête :

« Il faut qu'on y aille. »

« Oui. » confirma Murphy

« Les ruines de Polis ne sont plus très loin. » poursuivit Maddie en rassemblant les affaires

« Clarke t'y a emmenée ? » lui demanda Bellamy, curieux

« Oui, on allait y rendre une sorte d'hommage tous les ans. Elle m'expliquait que tout le monde était piégé là-dessous, mais qu'ils allaient sûrement trouver le moyen de s'en sortir, que ce n'était qu'une question de… mois. Elle m'a parlé de sa mère, d'Octavia, de votre peuple. C'était un peu mes légendes à moi, quand j'étais encore petite. Ça me rassurait, d'avoir mon propre folklore. »

L'adolescente sourit sur les derniers mots, embarquant les sacs vers le coffre du rover. Derrière eux, Clarke et Murphy s'activaient autour de ce qu'il restait de leur campement, pour en effacer les traces :

« Elle m'a également beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle s'isolait souvent pour vous envoyer des messages et je pensais parfois qu'elle en faisait un peu trop. Je croyais à votre existence, mais elle avait l'air souvent hallucinée quand elle revenait des bois et je me disais que je n'étais pas suffisamment compétente pour pallier à votre absence. Elle avait besoin de vous. »

 _Elle avait besoin de toi._

Bellamy entendit ces mots-là plus que Maddie ne les dit réellement. L'adolescente brune grimpa sur le siège arrière et mit sa ceinture :

« Mais maintenant, vous êtes là. Et je sais que ça va aller. J'ai toujours eu confiance en Clarke. Elle m'a élevée. Elle m'a appris votre langue, vos traditions. Je suis autant une enfant de votre peuple que du mien. »

« Et tu es une NightBlood ? »

« Oui. Il paraît que c'est ça qui m'a sauvée. Clarke m'a trouvée dans un village plein de cendres et je ne me souviens pas vraiment de comment j'ai survécu. » continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

« Tu es très courageuse, Maddie. » lui répondit Bellamy avec un sourire

« J'essaye de l'être en tout cas. »

Le jeune homme reconnaissait en elle toute la droiture de son amie : l'adolescente avait inéluctablement bénéficié de l'enseignement de Clarke et ses yeux sombres étaient à présent fixés sur la route avec une détermination qui lui rappelait beaucoup celle de la jeune blonde quand ils venaient tout juste de débarquer sur Terre. C'était un regard ferme, qui promettait une certaine rigueur.

Les deux autres finirent par les rejoindre et ils reprirent leur route. Clarke conduisait, un bras nonchalamment posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ; ils ne disaient rien, comme s'ils revivaient en silence les moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, des années auparavant. Même Murphy, qui s'était senti si souvent marginalisé, avait un vague sourire aux lèvres. Quand il retrouverait Emori et aurait viré ces salopards d'envahisseurs… Il s'accouda lui aussi au rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux mi-clos.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith, ils arrivèrent en vue des ruines de Polis. Quelques tours grises tenaient encore debout, mais dans l'ensemble, tout avait été anéanti par le souffle de l'explosion on ne distinguait presque plus les constructions dans lesquelles les natifs s'étaient abrités. Clarke freina net devant l'emplacement du bunker et désigna d'un large mouvement du bras l'endroit où ils devaient à présent porter tous leurs regards. La large porte d'acier semblait être intacte, bloquée entre deux piliers qui lui donnaient des airs de temple inviolé :

« J'ai reçu des messages d'Octavia, de Kane et de ta mère, quand on était dans l'Anneau. » dit Bellamy en s'accroupissant dans la poussière

Il effleura du bout des doigts l'acier de la lourde porte ancrée dans le sol :

« La situation n'avait pas l'air brillante, pour tout te dire. Tu n'as pas du tout eu de leurs nouvelles ? »

« Non. Je suis venue ici très souvent, mais rien n'a bougé. Si les Martiens savent que ce bunker existe, ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. »

« Et pourquoi sortiraient-ils aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour ? » grinça Murphy, agenouillé à côté de Bellamy

« Parce qu'on a besoin d'eux. » répondit Madi, d'une voix étouffée

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, fixant la vaste surface de métal lisse qui lui interdisait l'accès du bunker :

« Si on essaye les explosifs, on risque de se retrouver avec ces piliers sur la tête. » remarqua Murphy en levant les yeux vers les morceaux bruts de roche qui les surplombaient

Bellamy resta un instant pensif, les doigts appuyés contre le symbole gravé dans le métal :

« Murphy. » finit-il par dire

« Dans quel état est l'Anneau maintenant ? Où en était Glad quand les Martiens sont arrivés ? Raven avait parlé d'une automatisation en cours, si je me souviens bien, et j'ai dû être absent près d'un an. »

« Glad ? »

« C'était L'IA que Raven a fabriquée durant les premiers mois de notre enfermement dans l'espace. Il s'agit d'une machine sophistiquée et elle m'a servi de compagne quand je suis parti vers Mars. C'est également grâce à elle qu'on a pu récupérer tes messages. Elle avait réussi à réactiver le système de réception, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'émission. Alors, Murphy, est-ce que Raven a réussi à régler ce problème ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs réfléchit un long moment, le front soucieux :

« Je crois que c'était en cours quand les connards sont arrivés. Glad commençait tout juste à s'occuper de la ferme. »

« Ça veut dire que si on arrive à joindre l'Anneau, elle pourrait envoyer un message vers le bunker ? » hoqueta Clarke

« Possible… Mais pour la joindre ? Est-ce que tu aurais ta radio dans le rover ? Sa puissance d'émission était suffisante et Glad a dû garder en mémoire la fréquence du bunker, vu qu'elle l'a déjà croisée. » continua Murphy, toujours soucieux

La blonde se rua vers leur véhicule, pour en ramener sa vieille radio, qu'elle tendit d'une main fébrile à John. Celui-ci la rapprocha de ses lèvres, appuya sur le bouton d'émission, écouta un instant le crachotement de la ligne, avant de commencer, d'une voix forte :

« Glados Jr, ici, John Murphy. John Murphy pour l'Anneau. Est-ce que tu me reçois ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Murphy reprit son message, sur un ton plus nerveux. Et, de nouveau, le silence. Les arkadiens se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, tandis que Maddie observait la porte du bunker. Puis, au bout de ce qui leur parut durer une éternité, un crachotement métallique naquit sur la fréquence : une voix venue du bout de l'espace résonna longuement dans la lueur ardente du soleil.

« Salut John. Ici, Glados Jr. Comment vas-tu ? »

Murphy, soulagé, s'affaissa légèrement, le doigt toujours pressé sur le bouton de transmission.

« Il faut que tu nous aides. On est devant le bunker de Polis et tu as reçu leurs messages. Est-ce que tu peux… leur en émettre un, maintenant ? Si tu te rappelles, c'était une fréquente haute, mais dispersée. Et si tu arrives à leur parler, dis-leur… dis-leur… »

Les yeux clairs du jeune homme papillonnèrent vers la lourde porte encastrée dans le sol, avant de revenir vers la radio serrée si étroitement que ses phalanges en blanchissaient :

« Dis-leur qu'il faut qu'ils ouvrent la porte maintenant. Que Murphy, Bellamy, Clarke et Maddie les attendent à l'extérieur. »

Un long silence, de nouveau. Puis, le crachotement de la ligne. Les minutes qui s'égrènent, acides. Le glissement du vent dans les cheveux de la petite brune. Les regards anxieux échangés, plein d'une peur timide et vite réfrénée. Et s'il n'y avait plus personne là-dessous ? Et si Octavia n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses hordes de chiens enragés ?

Bellamy ferma les yeux, pour se protéger de la morsure du sable qui venait gratter sa peau.

Octavia, murmura-t-il.

Octavia, fut le son qui se glissa également hors des lèvres de Clarke

Octavia, dit Maddie, avec la ferveur d'une jeune prêtresse.

Fais quelque chose, bordel, ponctua Murphy, sa voix lourde d'aigreur

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille quand un long raclement métallique se fit entendre. Leurs regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers le temple sacré qui accueillait le bunker : une main en émergeait, à présent. Les longs doigts restèrent un instant tendus vers le soleil, avant de se plaquer au sol, pour hisser un corps maigre, couronné d'une chevelure sombre et vaste, dont les mèches ondulaient dans la brise aride. Le regard âcre d'Octavia fit surface, des prunelles d'ombre tourmentée qui reflétaient à peine le soleil.

Clarke se leva aussitôt, les mains tendues vers cette silhouette hâve qui s'extirpait des profondeurs de la terre :

« O' ! » hurla Bellamy, et ce cri déchira le silence

Il courut, avec maladresse, vers sa sœur qui regardait autour d'elle, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle foutait là, une main postée en visière au-dessus de ses yeux. Derrière elle, émergèrent d'autres silhouettes aux côtes creusées. Leurs habits lamentables pendaient autour de leurs corps et leurs traits coupés au couteau encadraient des regards avides de lumière.

Octavia reçut le corps de Bellamy de plein fouet. Elle vacilla un instant, perdue, mais ses mains recherchaient déjà sa chaleur ; elles s'agrippèrent au dos de son frère, avec désespoir. Ses lèvres se nichèrent dans son cou et elle sembla retenir un long sanglot de bête blessée :

« Bell'… J'y croyais plus, putain. J'y croyais plus… Et quand cette voix métallique a résonné, je… »

Sa voix était rauque et elle s'affaissa contre lui :

« Je suis là maintenant. » la rassura son frère en plongeant les mains dans sa longue chevelure noire qui coulait entre ses doigts

Octavia semblait se retenir de sangloter. Par-dessus l'épaule de Bellamy, elle regarda Clark, Murphy et Maddie. Ses yeux cherchèrent les leurs, frénétiquement :

« C'était l'enfer. » murmura-t-elle

« Et ce n'est pas fini… » reprit en écho le grand brun

 **xXx**

Le récit d'Octavia et de ses compagnons, une trentaine de sauvageons émaciés, semblait être celui d'une guerre civile particulièrement brutale : la démocratie n'avait pas marché bien longtemps dans les confins du bunker. A peine trois ans.

Une fois que l'autorité d'Octavia avait été définitivement évincée, les conflits avaient été de plus en plus fréquents et des groupes s'étaient progressivement formés : Arkadiens, sauvageons agressifs, tous étaient de la partie, mais la faim n'avait fait qu'entériner leurs tensions. Le bunker avait été le théâtre de quelques grandes batailles, au cours desquelles nombre d'entre eux étaient morts.

Octavia, comme les autres, avait laissé sa rage l'emporter et sa lame avait mordu dans la chair amaigrie de ceux qui s'opposaient à elle.

Abby et Kane avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour s'opposer au massacre. Avec ça, la peur de retourner à l'extérieur ; la doctoresse ne savait même pas si tout serait sain une fois le délai passé et avait insisté pour qu'ils attendent qu'on vienne les chercher.

Et les morts, les morts de faim, les déchirés, les égorgés, les bébés, aussi, avaient été dévorés pour apaiser la colère. Octavia fermait les yeux instinctivement quand elle se rappelait du goût du sang dans sa bouche, du bruit des os qui se rompent.

Et une religion obscure était née dans le ventre du bunker : celle d'un Dieu de l'horreur, une divinité tentaculaire qui résidait dans les profondeurs de la terre, un culte païen qui avait fait son lot de victimes. Les temps sombres avaient exigé que les pratiques les plus lugubres renaissent. Les prêtres de ce culte s'étaient terrés dans la partie la plus profonde de l'abri et Octavia ne savait pas quand ils allaient en remonter.

Cependant, malgré leur haine tenace, ils avaient connu quelques jours d'accalmie : ils avaient le droit d'aller chercher de l'eau, puisqu'il fallait bien que les adversaires restent en vie pour que le jeu continue. S'il n'y avait plus d'ennemi, on courait toujours le risque que d'autres luttes intestines se déclenchent.

Bien sûr, ils auraient pu se livrer à des sports plus sains. Mais quel autre jeu que celui de la mort aurait pu leur donner cette rage, ce désir de rester en vie jusqu'au bout ?

Octavia avait fini par en comprendre la logique et ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler du « _clan des pacifistes_ », disait-elle avec dérision, ces fous qui n'avaient pas envie de participer au massacre, parce qu'ils croyaient qu'une autre issue était encore possible.

Kane et Abby en faisaient partie, évidemment : leur instinct de sauveurs n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Ils avaient récupéré les jeunes enfants menacés de dévoration, quand ils l'avaient pu, ceux qui étaient nés au début de la réclusion. Aujourd'hui, Octavia savait seulement qu'ils vivaient tous dans un coin du bunker et avaient essayé de faire pousser des champignons pour se nourrir. _Des champignons_ , avait-elle rajouté avec aigreur, on ne sauve pas des gens avec des cultures de moisissure.

Les points d'eau étaient devenus semblables à ceux que l'on trouvait dans les savanes d'autrefois. Des mammifères divers allaient s'y abreuver à des horaires suffisamment variés pour ne pas s'y croiser, mais quand une gazelle y voyait un chacal, elle priait une divinité quelconque pour que le prédateur soit venu seul.

Octavia avait ri, quand elle avait dit ça.

Voilà, on est devenu des animaux. Des charognards contre-nature.

Kass, un grand jeune homme silencieux, se tenait à côté d'elle, une main posée sur la garde d'une épée à la lame émoussée.

Et le rire sec d'Octavia avait longuement résonné dans la plaine détruite de Polis.

 **xXx**

« Il faudra bien, pourtant, qu'ils sortent tous. 'Faut voir un peu plus loin que ça, maintenant. » gronda Murphy, ulcéré par le récit de la brune au sourire de chienne

Clarke lui envoya un regard sévère, pour lui dire d'être un peu compréhensif. Mais le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée :

« C'était la merde chez vous. C'est la merde ici aussi. Alors, si vous… »

Bellamy le coupa d'un ton brutal, un fantôme d'autorité retrouvée :

« Il faut voir l'ensemble du tableau. Si on retrouve pas notre cohésion, ce ne sont pas seulement les Martiens qui vont nous tomber dessus. Ils nous sont supérieurs au niveau de l'armement… »

« Alors… » commença Clarke

Son regard glissa de nouveau vers la porte restée ouverte, au-delà des hordes affamées qui constituaient la troupe d'Octavia :

« Il faut qu'on aille mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Et il faut que tu nous aides. » lança-t-elle à l'attention de cette femme qu'elle reconnaissait à peine

La grande brune accroupie sur la terre déchirée eut un sourire moqueur :

« Et comment on gère ça ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

« Non. »

Le ton de Clarke était ferme et ne demandait aucune réponse :

« Il va falloir qu'on aille dans le bunker et que tu leur fasses voir les choses sous un angle différent. Tu étais leur cheffe, tu peux le redevenir, Octavia. »

Maddie choisit ce moment-là pour se lever et tendit une main brune par le soleil à celle qui était son idole :

« Allons-y. »

Octavia leva les yeux vers ce petit bout de fillette et un sourire vaguement carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres :

« Oui. Et que l'enfer nous emporte. »


End file.
